


Light In The Night

by AngelJul



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angst, Blindspot - Freeform, Case Fic, Detectives, Gen, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Modern Retelling, Reincarnation, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В самом центре Нью-Йорк Сити на Таймс Сквер находят брезентовую сумку, из которой выбирается парень, который ничего не помнит, а его тело на 80% покрыто таинственными татуировками. Кто это с ним сделал – загадка, но еще загадочней выглядит имя специального агента ФБР Артура Пендрагона, выбитое у него на спине.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> **Артер: Eloise_Brandtner  
> **  
>  Бета: innokentya  
> Текст написан на Merlin Big Bang 2015-2016  
>  
> 
>  **Примечание:** за основу истории взята идея сериала «Blindspot».  
>  При клике на имя героя, можно увидеть его пропуск.  
>  **Персонажи:** [Артур Пендрагон](http://i5.imageban.ru/out/2016/06/22/2b48e45e4e4481e0262cf3a456c4e888.png)/[Мерлин Эмрис (Джон Доу)](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2016/06/22/13a09c65b98b59491967a3b4658ac35b.png), [Моргана Ла Фей](http://i2.imageban.ru/out/2016/06/22/5d26d1561d4df67182d5f8b8806db0fe.png), [Гвейн Оркни](http://i4.imageban.ru/out/2016/06/22/387a29df8c81a534d0bc009f11bfd224.png), [Гвен Кобрич](http://i6.imageban.ru/out/2016/06/22/7cf9501a510117acaf16267d815f65d8.png), [Гаюс Ваймер](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2016/06/22/f0b67a782002a9df3e09ee8a9f4b0058.png), [Леон Гейл](http://i2.imageban.ru/out/2016/06/22/764c23a7a307b6a43e0bf8f025d8a4ef.png)

_Одна жизнь, чтобы научиться завоевывать любовь, другая – чтобы пользоваться плодами учения.  
Бернар Вербер_

Вечерний город, как и всегда в это время суток, был наполнен суетой, симфонией, которую составляли голоса и смех людей, спешивших по своим делам; клаксонов машин, застрявших в извечных пробках. Никто не обращал внимания на огромную брезентовую сумку, лежавшую посреди тротуара, огибая ее, как и многие другие препятствия, попадавшиеся на пути. Не впервые кто-то забывал на улице свои вещи.  
Сумка, возможно, так и осталась бы лежать незамеченной, пока на нее не наткнулся бы один из бомжей, если бы не патрульный. Он выждал несколько минут, наблюдая за сумкой, но хозяин так рядом с ней и не появился. Тогда патрульный подошел ближе.  
Сумка была неприметной, чего нельзя было сказать про ярлык, прикрепленный к замку. Он был ярко-красного цвета, такой пропустить невозможно. На одной стороне на нескольких языках было напечатано всего одно слово – «Привет». А на другой стороне, большими буквами – «Позвоните в ФБР». Это всегда был недобрый знак.

Улицу оцепили в считанные минуты. Все ждали чего-то страшного и неизбежного – очередного массового теракта, которые иногда сотрясали Большое Яблоко, или же визитной карточки нового серийного маньяка. В конце квартала дежурили всевозможные экстренные службы, но в первую очередь к сумке отправили сапера. Только вот датчик не засек ни радиации, ни взрывчатки.  
– Снаружи ничего подозрительного, приступаю к ручному осмотру, – отчитался сапер. – Попробую поискать провода или электронику для дистанционки. Посмотрим, что у нас тут…  
Но стоило ему потянуться к сумке, как она зашевелилась.  
– О, черт! – выругался сапер, резко попятившись назад. – Внутри что-то есть!  
Замок медленно пополз в сторону, постепенно открываясь. А когда напуганный сапер выхватил пистолет и нацелился на ожившую сумку, из нее показалась рука, полностью разукрашенная необычными татуировками, и расстегнула вторую «собачку». Все замерли в ожидании.  
Человек, вылезший из сумки, был полностью обнаженным, дрожал, медленно осматривался по сторонам и, кажется, не понимал, где находится. Но больше всего поражало то, что он почти полностью был покрыт разными татуировками.  
Когда сапер пришел в себя, он перевел пистолет на парня и закричал:  
– Развернуться! На колени! Руки за голову!  
Пришлось повторять несколько раз, потому как парень или плохо соображал, или был сильно напуган, а может и то и другое сразу, из-за этого двигаясь слегка заторможено.  
Но когда он беспрекословно выполнил приказ и повернулся спиной, пистолет в руках сапера все же дрогнул, ведь татуировка, что была там нанесена, состояла лишь из одного имени. Имени, которое очень хорошо знали в полиции.

Артур сделал медленный вдох, посмотрел в перекрестье прицела, поймав нужную фигуру на мушку, и так же медленно выдохнул. И только после этого спустил курок. Он не слышал свиста, с которым вылетела пуля из его послушной винтовки. Единственное, что сейчас волновало Артура, это рухнувший внизу человек.  
Почти сразу же в наушнике прозвучал вопль Гвейна «ФБР!», невнятная ругань Морганы, из которой Артур разобрал только «Чертов мудак!», и команда Артура ворвалась на склад. Заложники будут живы, теперь им ничего не угрожает. Ублюдок, который их схватил и удерживал почти двое суток, ранен в ногу и уже закован в наручники. Артур уронил голову на руки и позволил себе облегченно выдохнуть. Все получилось, как он и планировал. Как всегда. Моргана снова будет стебать его.  
По счастливой случайности, не иначе, за нужным им складом, оказалась гора с заросшей дорогой, с которой, через ветхую крышу, отлично просматривалось само помещение склада. И если бы половиной заложников не были дети, Артур был бы внизу, с командой. Но они не могли рисковать несовершеннолетними, поэтому Артур сам взял винтовку. Он еще раз вдохнул полной грудью, и попытался сесть, несмотря на то, что все тело покалывало от долгого лежания в одной позе.  
– Пендрагон, – позвал Гвейн по связи. – Спускайся, тут тебя ищут.  
Артур почти его не расслышал из-за непонятного шума. Сосредоточиться на его источнике, чтобы опознать, мешал стук пульса в ушах.  
– Что? – переспросил Артур.  
– Артур! – отозвалась вместо Гвейна Моргана. – Срочно вниз! За тобой прислали вертолет из Нью-Йорка.  
До Артура запоздало дошло, что шум, который он слышит, – это работающие лопасти вертолета. Но ничего удивительного в этом не было, операция требовала полной сосредоточенности, и, как теперь оказалось, растянулась до самого вечера.  
– Что случилось? – спросил он повышенным тоном, надеясь, что Моргана расслышит.  
– Не знаю. Но тебя требуют срочно, – тут же ответила она.  
– Уже иду, – бросил Артур, спешно собирая винтовку и упаковывая ее в чехол. Что же случилось, что за ним прислали вертолет в другой город?  
И уже сбегая вниз по склону, Артур молился только об одном – лишь бы не очередной теракт или захват заложников. Он слишком выжат, чтобы сейчас пережить такое снова. Задумавшись, Артур не заметил, как преодолел все расстояние и оказался на парковке перед складом. К нему сразу же подбежал один из агентов:  
– Агент Пендрагон, – перекрикивая гул от вертолета, обратился он, – у нас инцидент на Таймс Сквер. Вас срочно вызывают в Нью-Йорк.  
Артур на это лишь кивнул и последовал за ним к вертолету, передав на ходу Моргане свою винтовку, зная, что у сестры она будет в целости и сохранности.  
– Что произошло? – спросил Артур, как только вертолет оторвался от земли. Агент, которого прислали за ним, пожал плечами:  
– Мне ничего не известно. Директор Ваймер приказал срочно доставить вас в штаб.  
– Как всегда. – Артур вздохнул и откинулся на сиденье, прикрыв глаза. Есть немного времени, чтобы передохнуть перед неизвестностью после долгих суток.

Штаб встретил их небывалой оживленностью. Артура лично встречал директор буквально у главного входа.  
– Наконец-то! – увидев Артура, воскликнул Гаюс. – На тебя вся надежда, Пендрагон. Может, хотя бы ты нам что-нибудь скажешь.  
– Может, сначала стоит ввести меня в курс дела, из-за которого меня выдернули с операции? – Артур вскинул бровь.  
– Успешно завершенной операции, Пендрагон, – поправил его Гаюс. – А дело у нас на этот раз действительно необычное.  
– А бывают другие? – Артур, не удержавшись, фыркнул.  
Ваймер даже взгляда его не удостоил, только обреченно вздохнул, после чего перешел на официальный тон, быстро выдавая информацию:  
– Посреди Таймс Сквер, несколько часов назад была обнаружена сумка, из которой выбрался обнаженный, полностью покрытый татуировками, парень. С полной амнезией. Он все еще не в себе, наверняка чем-то накачан, мы как раз это выясняем. На запястьях, коленях и лодыжках синяки и следы от веревок…  
– Директор Ваймер. – Из-за поворота, им на встречу вышел человек в белом халате.  
– Доктор Гейл. – Ваймер кивнул на Артура. – Это управляющий специальный агент Артур Пендрагон.  
– Так это вы…– как-то загадочно произнес доктор Гейл, посмотрев на Артура. – Ух ты!  
– Что расскажете? – встрял Ваймер, а Артур не мог перестать смотреть на Гейла с подозрением. У того была достаточно странная реакция на их знакомство.  
– Токсикология готова. – Гейл переводил взгляд с Артура на Гаюса. – Вы не поверите.  
– Так, давайте не здесь, – строго сказал Ваймер.  
– Да-да, конечно, пройдемте в мой кабинет. – Гейл кивнул.  
Артур нахмурился, но все-таки последовал за ними по коридору.  
Когда все трое зашли в кабинет, Ваймер закрыл дверь и кивком разрешил продолжать рассказ. Гейл сразу же оживился:  
– Вы знакомы с протеинкиназа-ингибитором? Широко известным как ЗВП?  
– Доктор, – перебил его Ваймер, – у нас с вами разные понятия широкой известности. Давайте покороче и попроще.  
– Если проще, – отозвался Гейл, – то это экспериментальный препарат, с помощью которого лечили ПТСР: жертв катастроф, солдат после боя. Сам по себе он может стирать определенные воспоминания.  
– И вы нашли его следы в крови этого парня? – Ваймер вскинул бровь, сложив руки на груди.  
Артур молча их слушал, все еще не понимая, причем здесь он.  
– Не следы, – вздохнул Гейл. Артур тут же перевел на его взгляд. – У этого парня им заполнен весь организм, буквально полностью. Я… раньше никогда такого не видел. Препарат ввел его в состояние перманентное полной амнезии: он не помнит кто он и откуда. Вообще ничего. Его память сейчас – девственно-чистый лист.  
Артур не выдержал:  
– Ну и причем здесь я?  
Ваймер и Гейл молча переглянулись, после чего директор кивком позвал Артура за собой. Привели его к одной из смотровых, в которой горела только одна лампа, над столом, на котором сидел черноволосый парень, уронив голову на грудь. Его обступили другие врачи, проводя осмотр и закрывая Артуру обзор еще больше.  
– Вы его узнаете? – тихо спросил Ваймер.  
– Нет. – Артур перевел взгляд на директора. – А должен?  
– Это вы мне скажите, Пендрагон. – Ваймер постучал по двери, после чего врачи отступили в стороны, а двое из них аккуратно взяли едва держащегося прямо парня, поставили на ноги и, развернув его спиной, распустили завязки, державшие на плечах больничную рубашку. От открывшегося зрелища у Артура пересохло во рту. У безымянного парня в верхней части спины было набито большими буквами имя Артура.  
– Мне нужны все сведения, что у вас есть на него, – прищурившись, сказал Артур. Что-то было неуловимо знакомое в этом парне, что-то, чего Артур пока не мог поймать. Возможно, если бы он увидел его лицо, то смог вспомнить, где видел этого парня.  
– Все, что есть, я уже рассказал, – фыркнул Ваймер. – Он не помнит ничего до момента, когда вылез из сумки на Таймс Сквер.  
Артур кивнул.  
– Сообщите мне, когда я смогу с ним поговорить, – попросил он. – А пока…  
– А пока ты идешь отдыхать, – не терпящим возражения тоном сказал Ваймер. – Мы сорвали тебя с тяжелой операции, тебе следует отдохнуть хотя бы пару часов.  
– Гаюс, как я могу? – Артур обернулся к Ваймеру. – У парня на спине мое имя, как прикажите мне спать с такой информацией?  
– Вот именно, что приказываю. – Ваймер похлопал его по плечу. – Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не вернется твоя команда. Да и толку от тебя сейчас будет мало.  
– Тогда зачем в такой спешке посылать за мной? – Артур постарался подавить зевок, но получилось это плохо, тем более не укрывшись от внимательного взгляда Ваймера.  
– Мы думали, что ты чем-то можешь помочь, что ты знаешь этого парня, – пояснил он, – но раз ты его не знаешь…  
– Не знаю. – Артур устало потер переносицу. Хотя, как он мог с уверенностью это утверждать, если даже толком не рассмотрел лицо парня? Видимо, действительно пора передохнуть.  
– Поэтому, у тебя есть время до утра, чтобы хорошо подумать и поспать, – заключил Ваймер. – может, на свежую голову ты его и вспомнишь.  
Артур проводил директора долгим взглядом и еще раз посмотрел в смотровую, которую уже покинули врачи и несколько агентов. Парень в больничной пижаме, выглядевшейна нем слегка неуместно, стоял, схватившись за стену, у панорамного окна и смотрел на ночной город. Одна его рука, запястье которой обхватил стандартный больничный браслет с информацией о безымянном пациенте, лежала на стекле. Артур схватился за ручку двери, но передумал заходить. Если парень все еще невменяем из-за препарата, то вряд ли у них получится нормальный разговор. Им обоим стоило отдохнуть. Но теперь в память Артура врезался еще и силуэт на фоне темного окна. Что-то было в этом парне до боли знакомое.

За ночь Артур поспал всего несколько часов. Даже измотанный прошлой операцией организм не смог заставить его проспать дольше. Слишком уж ему не давали покоя татуировка и черноволосый парень, который сильно напоминал другого человека, близкого и безнадежно потерянного уже очень давно. Но Артур не давал себе об этом думать, пытаясь сосредоточиться на имевшихся деталях. И когда команда прибыла в штаб, он уже был там, изучая сумку, в которой нашли парня. Если бы не Моргана, явившаяся в лабораторию со стаканчиком кофе, Артур вполне возможно опоздал бы на совещание.  
Когда все собрались, Артур сделал глоток кофе и поднялся со стула:  
– Кто этот парень? Почему его выбросили на Таймс Сквер? И самый главный вопрос – какого черта у него на спине набито мое имя? – Артур обернулся на темные экраны позади себя, на которые Гвен обычно выводила всю нужную им информацию. – Нет, самый главный вопрос – какого черта у меня все еще нет его фотографии со всевозможных ракурсов?!  
– Извини! – В кабинет влетела запыхавшаяся Гвен, что-то быстро набирая на планшете, с которым, кажется, не расставалась даже во сне. – Извини, Артур, я виновата! Сейчас все будет.  
Она склонилась над задней панелью одного из дисплеев, стоявших на столе, и что-то там подкрутила.  
– Готово! – воскликнула она, выпрямляясь и поправляя свой белый халат. Артур обернулся на включенные мониторы и замер на месте. Когда первый шок прошел, он нашел взглядом Моргану. Та смотрела в ответ с такими же смешанными чувствами, что сейчас были и у Артура.  
Мерлин. С мониторов на них смотрел повзрослевший и возмужавший Мерлин, которого Артур уже и не надеялся когда-нибудь увидеть. Он не мог ошибаться. Интуиция не подвела и в этот раз. Но сейчас нельзя было поддаваться эмоциям. Артур спешно тряхнул головой, залпом допил остатки кофе и обернулся к собравшимся людям:  
– Оркни, Ла Фей, – позвал Артур. – Просмотрите мои прошлые дела и узнайте, кто из посаженных мной недавно вышел. – Гвейн и Моргана привычно кивнули, подчиняясь приказу. – Такой почерк я не припоминаю, но я мог что-то пропустить, это не исключено. Что же до нашего Джона Доу… – Артур невольно скривился, проглотив привычное когда-то имя. – Попробуем из него что-нибудь вытянуть. Работаем!  
Агенты потянулись прочь из кабинета, остались только Гвейн и Моргана. Последняя мялась на месте, не решаясь задать вопрос.  
– Потом, Моргана, – вздохнул Артур. – Сначала нужно поговорить с доктором Гейлом.  
– Ну и кто пойдет к Леону? – состроив испуганное лицо, спросил Гвейн. Он до дрожи не любил ходить к врачам и выслушивать их, отмазываясь тем, что при перечислении научных терминов засыпает на раз и теряет часть информации. Возможно, в другом деле Артур и отправил бы его, но сейчас должен был пойти сам.  
– К нему сходим мы с Артуром. – В кабинет заглянул Ваймер.  
– Если что-то найдете, сразу звоните мне, – предупредил Артур Моргану и Гвейна прежде, чем выйти.  
В коридоре его ждал Ваймер.  
– Есть мысли? – спросил он.  
– Пока ни единой, – Артур пока решил никому не говорить о том, что знает настоящую личность Джона Доу. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока не увидит его лицо вживую.  
Пока он размышлял, они подошли к кабинету доктора Гейла. Тот как раззанимался рентгеновскими снимками Мерлина, то есть Джона.  
– Доктор Гейл. –Ваймер кивнул.  
Артур последовал его примеру.  
– Есть новости? – спросил он.  
– Не особо. – Леон поджал губы.  
– Есть шанс, что его память вернется? – Ваймер посмотрел на снимки.  
– Боюсь, я не смогу ответить на этот вопрос, мы с таким еще ни разу не сталкивались. И под «мы» я подразумеваю все мировое сообщество в целом. – Гейл засунул руки в карманы халата и перекатился с пятки на носок. – Видите ли, его декларативная память стерта, но процессуальная все еще в порядке.  
– То есть, он ходит, говорит, понимает происходящее? – уточнил Артур.  
– Да, именно так. –Леон кивнул. – Концепция ему знакома, но с подробностями проблемы. Например, он знает, что такое музыка, но не знает, кто такие «Metallica». Возможно, что-то знакомое оживит его память, но со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать невозможно.  
– Все лучше и лучше, – проворчал Артур, взъерошив волосы рукой. – Док, если…  
– Да-да, – отозвался Гейл. – Если что-то обнаружу, сразу сообщу вам.  
Артур попрощался с ним и директором, после чего направился к своей команде. Стоило разобраться, как сумка попала на оживленную улицу незамеченной. Артур был больше чем уверен в том, что ее туда привезли, а не принесли.  
– Нашли что-нибудь? – обратился он к Моргане и Гвейну, зайдя в кабинет и стянув с плеч пиджак. Он ненавидел официоз, но приходилось следовать дресс-коду.  
– Пока ничего. – Моргана недовольно поджала губы.  
– Не мог же он появится из ниоткуда. – Артур уселся на край стола, развязывая галстук. – Вряд ли кто-то тащил сумку таких размеров на Таймс Сквер вручную. – Он на мгновение задержался взглядом на одном из изображений с камер видеонаблюдения, транслировавшихся сейчас на мониторах. – Я бы использовал фургон: боковая дверь, быстрая разгрузка. Ла Фей! – позвал Артур. – Достать все записи с камер наблюдения с площади. Узнай, как он туда попал.  
Моргана молча кивнула. Мимо пробежала Гвен, Артур тут же дернулся за ней:  
– Кобрич, – окликнул он. – Кобрич, эй!  
– А? – Гвен оторвалась от изучения каких-то распечаток и вопросительно посмотрела на Артура.  
– Нашего парня уже откатали? – спросил Артур.  
– Пока нет, он был не в состоянии. – Гвен поправила свои распечатки.  
– Как откатаешь, отснимешь и пробьешь его по всем известным базам данных и социальным сетям, отправь ДНК на анализ. Сделайте все возможное, не упусти ни одной мелочи и…– начал было Артур.  
– Все результаты сразу тебе на стол. Все будет. – Гвен кивнула скорее себе, чем Артуру и побежала дальше.  
– Закончил умничать? – послышался ехидный голос Морганы.  
– Я все еще твой начальник, – вздохнул Артур, оборачиваясь. – И если ты «случайно» забыла обэтом, то я еще и твой старший брат.  
– Тащи сюда свою задницу, начальник и старший брат. – Моргана закатила глаза, отворачиваясь к монитору.  
– Порадуй меня, вредная младшая сестрица, – проворчал он, закатывая рукава рубашки до локтей и снимая развязанный галстук. И плевать Артур хотел, что сейчас было всего лишь девять утра.  
– Тебя вряд ли удивит, что восемьдесят процентов камер на Таймс Сквер неисправны, отключены или смотрят не туда, – быстро проговорила Моргана, щелкнув несколько раз мышкой, закрывая и открывая какие-то видео. – Но я все равно кое-что нашла. – Артур уставилсяв запущенное видео, на котором проехал белый фургон, после чего стала видна лежащая на тротуаре сумка. Моргана пояснила: – Фургон, боковая дверь. Не надоело быть всегда правым?  
– Нет. – Артур хмыкнул, но тут же стал серьезным. – Номер удалось рассмотреть?  
– Нет, – Моргана переключила на другое видео, – но я проследила за ним по камерам. Он въехал в «мертвую» зону на другом конце города, где и пропал из вида.  
– Нужно все равно туда наведаться, – заключил Артур, рассматривая маршрут фургона на карте города, который вывела на экран Моргана.  
– Прямо сейчас? – поинтересовался подошедший Гвейн, раздобывший где-то себе стаканчик кофе. Артур решил, что тоже выпьет пару, когда они вернутся.  
– Да. – Артур кивнул.  
– Тогда поехали. – Моргана проверила свое табельное и подхватила свою кожаную куртку со спинки стула. – Все равно, пока Кобрич делает проверки, нам нужно чем-то заняться.  
Артур согласно хмыкнул – он считал так же. На этом его схожесть с сестрой заканчивалась.

Маршрут, по которому ехал фургон, привел их к заброшенному складу. Артур постучал по своей гарнитуре, проверяя связь.  
– Разделимся, – приказал он, проверив оружие.  
– Чувствую, зря мы сюда приехали, – проворчала Моргана, выпрыгивая из машины.  
– Меня не перестает радовать твой оптимизм, – хмыкнул Гвейн, выходя следом за ней.  
Артур только покачал головой, уже давно привыкнув ко всему, чтобы не происходило внутри его команды.  
После этого они разделились и двинулись вокруг огромного ветхого склада. Артур первым нашел черный вход, заваленный строительным мусором. Раскидав его, Артур распахнул скрипучую незапертую дверь и вошел внутрь. Помещение можно было назвать классическим для глухого дела: крыша с прорехами, откуда-то доносился звук капающей воды, целые стены были изрисованы граффити или продырявлены выстрелами. Но больше всего Артура почему-то развеселил все-таки брошенный здесь фургон.  
– Ла Фей, – позвал Артур. – Ты уже внутри?  
– Еще нет. Что-то нашел? – спросила Моргана.  
– Ты не поверишь, – хмыкнул Артур, приближаясь к фургону. – Оркни, нужно было с ней поспорить на двадцатку.  
– Вижу и не верю, что он здесь, – отозвался Гвейн.  
– Рано радуетесь, – отбрила Моргана, которая судя по всему, тоже вошла внутрь. – он все равно окажется «чистым».  
Так и оказалось – фургон был без номеров, с единственным сиденьем для водителя и так тщательно убран, что едва ли не блестел. Артур лично осмотрел его со всех сторон, но ничего не нашел. Ни единой нитки или волоска.  
– Черт! – Он без замаха ударил кулаком по задней дверце машины. – Кто этот урод, который решил с нами поиграть?!  
Моргана открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но в этот момент у Артура зазвонил телефон.  
– Пендрагон! – рявкнул он в трубку, приняв вызов.  
– Артур, я хотела сказать, что у меня есть все нужные исследования и сканы татуировок, – после небольшой паузы произнесла Гвен.  
– Всех татуировок? – зачем-то переспросил Артур, заставляя себя успокоиться.  
– Да, – ответила Гвен. – Я буду ждать тебя у директора.  
– Мы уже возвращаемся. – Артур устало потер переносицу и скинул вызов.  
Гвейн молча смотрел на него, вскинув вопросительно бровь.  
– Кобрич хочет что-то рассказать, – ответил Артур. – Вызовите группу, пусть еще раз здесь все проверят, и возвращаемся.

   
Увидев, как Артур без стука ворвался в кабинет, Ваймер только покачал головой и кивнул Гвен. Она вывела на монитор со своего планшета несколько снимков и сканов татуировок.  
– Для начала скажу, что тест ДНК ничего не дал, потому что без полного генеалогического исследования сразу можно было ни на что не надеяться, – начала Гвен. – Ни в одной базе не нашлось его отпечатков пальцев.  
– А хорошие новости будут? – не выдержал Артур.  
– Боюсь, что нет. – Гвен покачала головой. – Единственное, я могу сказать, что все татуировки новые.  
– Что? – удивился Артур.  
– Абсолютно все. – Гвен кивнула.  
– Насколько? – Артур рассматривал различные изображения, коды и прочие татуировки, сменяющие друг друга на мониторе.  
– Судя по состоянию ран – им от силы пара недель. Доу сказал при осмотре, что они все еще воспалены и болят, – пояснила Гвен.  
– Вы хотите сказать, – уточнил Ваймер, – что все тело покрыли татуировками сразу? – Гвен согласно кивнула. – Зачем кому-то это понадобилось? Какой смысл от татуировок, расположенных по всему телу одного человека?  
Артур продолжал смотреть на фотографии и сканы этих татуировок, пока в мозгах что-то не щелкнуло, и его не посетила одна-единственная мысль.  
– Это карта, – сказал он, заставив директора замолчать на середине фразы.  
– То есть? – переспросил Ваймер, нахмурившись. – Карта чего?  
– Пока не знаю. – Артур склонил голову набок, рассматривая очередное изображение. – Но вы только посмотрите на это – спрятанные буквы, случайные числа, несвязанные между собой кусочки карт, без названия или контекста. Это мозаика… и первый кусочек очевиден.

Гвен и Гаюс озадачено посмотрели на Артура, но тот, забрав папку со всей имеющейся информацией по Мерлину, вышел из кабинета. Пришло время встретиться с ним лично.

Артур наблюдал через смотровое зеркало за тем, как допрашивали Мерлина, с использованием детектора лжи. Интерком был включен, поэтому Артур мог все не только видеть, но и слышать. И голос точно был Мерлина, только немного… взрослее, но точно его. Правда, слабый, неуверенный и даже напуганный. Артур старался ни о чем не думать и сосредоточится на ответах. Выходило плохо. Потому что внутри поднял голову приобретенный еще в детстве инстинкт – защитить. Сейчас Мерлина как никогда хотелось обнять и закрыть ото всех собой. Но Артур стоял на месте и только крепче стискивал в руках картонную папку, стараясь сосредоточиться на ответах Мерлина.  
– Назовите для протокола свое имя, – попросил агент, который его допрашивал.  
– Я… не знаю. – Мерлин растерянно посмотрел на агента и снова уставился взглядом в стол.  
– Назовите, какой сейчас год, – прозвучал очередной вопрос.  
Мерлин посмотрел на агента, словно на идиота. Артур хорошо помнил этот взгляд с детства – Мерлин иногда удостаивал его точно таким же, стоило совершить какую-нибудь глупость.  
– Я не помню, – все же ответил Мерлин после недолгой паузы.  
– Как зовут вашу мать? – монотонно спросил агент.  
– Я даже своего имени не помню, как я могу назвать имя матери? – возмутился Мерлин. – Сколько будет продолжаться это издевательство?  
– Отвечайте, пожалуйста, только «да» или «нет», – попросил агент.  
– А зачем? – не выдержал Мерлин.  
– Пожалуйста, мистер…– начал агент, но Мерлин его перебил:  
– Мистер кто? Какой мистер? Продолжайте! Может, хотя бы вы ответите мне на этот вопрос, раз я сам не знаю!  
– Успокойтесь и отвечайте на вопросы, – настойчиво попросил агент, но Мерлин видимо уже не мог остановиться:  
– Зачем? Все равно каждый раз ответ один и тот же – я не знаю. Я не знаю, что происходит, я не знаю, какого цвета была шерсть у моей собаки в детстве, но самое главное – я не знаю, как вам объяснить, что я ничего не знаю! Мне и так страшно из-за неизвестности, из-за происходящего, а еще все эти ваши непонятные допросы. Я позволил проводить все эти исследования, сканирования и прочую ерунду, но с меня достаточно! – Мерлин сорвал с пальцев датчики и бросил их на стол. – Или вы меня в чем-то подозреваете? Считаете меня преступником?  
– Мы как раз и пытаемся это выяснить. – Артур не выдержал и зашел в кабинет. Мерлин тут же уставился на него, словно узнал. Но это ощущение сразу же исчезло, как только он задал вопрос:  
– Кто вы?  
– Я…– Артур только хотел объяснить, но Мерлин догадался и сам:  
– Вы тот агент, чье имя написано у меня на спине, так?  
– Да, специальный агент Артур Пендрагон. Это я. –Артур кивнул и жестом приказал агенту, проводившему допрос, оставить их одних. – И я буду вести ваше дело.  
– Скажите, что вы знает, что со мной случилось, – попросил Мерлин, с мольбой посмотрев Артуру в глаза. – Кто я?  
Артур сочувствующе покачал головой и сел напротив Мерлина, положив перед собой многострадальную папку. Он пока не мог сказать, что знает его, не сейчас. Особенно после результатов тестов.  
– Мы пока не знаем, – вместо этого произнес Артур.  
– Столько тестов и ничего не знаете? – неверяще переспросил Мерлин.  
– Нет, одно мы знаем точно – вы не лжете. Теперь мы в этом уверенны. – Артур сцепил руки в замок и положил их на стол.  
– Лгать? На мне нет живого места из-за чертовых татуировок, зачем мне лгать? – вспылил Мерлин.  
– Ваших отпечатков нет ни в одной базе, как и ДНК, – спокойно пояснил Артур. – Программа распознавания лиц не смогла вас опознать.  
Мерлин медленно закрыл глаза и опустил голову. Артуру показалось, что тот сейчас заплачет.  
– Вы меня узнаете? – спросил он и понял, что просто показалось. Мерлин поднял голову и устало посмотрел на Артура.  
– Я и себя-то не узнаю, не то, чтобы вас, – почти шепотом произнес он.  
– Доктор Гейл считает, что знакомое лицо или вещь может пробудить воспоминания, а судя по татуировке у вас на спине…– Артур не договорил, но Мерлин закончил за него, правильно уловив суть:  
– Я мог вас знать раньше. Но нет, спешу огорчить – я вас не помню.  
– Вам нелегко, я понимаю. – Артур не мог перестать наблюдать за Мерлином, и не потому, что это была въевшаяся привычка агента ФБР, а потому… потому, что это был Мерлин. – Но прошу вас, попробуйте. Попробуйте вспомнить хоть что-то.  
Мерлин одно долгое мгновение смотрел на него, после чего закрыл глаза и наощупь потянулся к руке Артура. Тот молча подчинился и сжал в ответ пальцы Мерлина. Другой рукой тот неожиданно потянулся к лицу Артура, медленным движением проводя по щеке и скуле ладонью. Артура бросило в жар от воспоминаний похожего момента из их юности, и он был вынужден перехватить руку Мерлина, иначе становилась больно уже ему. Воспоминания порой могли ранить сильнее, чем оружие.  
– Получается? – тихо спросил Артур, так и не отпустив руки Мерлина, на лице которого была написана одна печаль напополам с болью. Он отрицательно качнул головой. Артур отпустил его руки и отвел взгляд. Он не знал, что делать. Мерлин словно прочитал его мысли:  
– И что будет дальше? – задал он вопрос.  
– Мы опубликуем вашу фотографию в прессе. – Артур прокашлялся, говорить было сложно. – Наверняка, вас кто-нибудь узнает.  
– Я не об этом. – Мерлин сложил руки на груди. – Что будет сейчас? Мне некуда идти.  
– Об этом не беспокойтесь. – Артур с трудом подавил желание протянуть к Мерлину руку и ободряюще сжать его плечо. – Мы предоставим вам жилье.  
– И где же? – Мерлин вопросительно вскинул бровь. – Надеюсь, не в лаборатории.  
Артур усмехнулся и поднялся на ноги:  
– Можно прямо сейчас туда поехать.  
– И что, меня вот так просто отпустят? Даже не забрав напоследок на какое-нибудь зондирование? – не удержался Мерлин, а Артур с удивлением отметил, что сарказм у того с годами только отточился. Как же Артур скучал по этому!  
– Поехали, – улыбнулся он.

Район, где находилась конспиративная квартира, сложно было назвать приличным. Зато это играло на руку маскировке – никто не стал бы спрашивать, что делают люди в машине напротив одного из домов. Здесь это не было редкостью.  
Мерлин молчал всю дорогу, пока они ехали сюда. Лишь задумчиво смотрел в окно. О чем были его мысли – Артур не рискнул бы сказать.  
Открыв дверь, Артур пропустил Мерлина вперед и только потом зашел сам.  
– Это конспиративная квартира, – пояснил Артур, включая везде свет. – Для людей под охраной. Здесь есть диван, телевизор, холодильник, правда, пустой. В общем, – улыбнулся он, – все, что нужно.  
Мерлин осмотрелся и невесело хмыкнул:  
– А те двое снаружи у дверей? Они приставлены, чтобы не впускать «гостей» или не выпускать меня?  
– Нет. – Артур отрицательно качнул головой. – Они буду охранять вас, пока мы во всем не разберемся. Неизвестно, кто сделал это с вами и что он еще может захотеть сделать. Но здесь вы в безопасности. Так что… – он замялся, глядя на потерянного Мерлина. – Не буду вам мешать, постарайтесь отдохнуть, день был долгим…  
– Стойте! – удивленно и испуганно выпалил Мерлин. – Вы что, уходите?  
– Да. – Артур кивнул. – Вам нужно отдыхать ото всех, включая меня.  
– Но от вас я как раз и не устал, – запротестовал Мерлин.  
Артур вздохнул. Ему самому тяжело было оставлять Мерлина одного, тем более в такой ситуации, но это нужно было сделать. У Артура еще оставались незаконченные дела.  
– Я не могу остаться, – тихо произнес он. – Да и для вас лучше сейчас побыть в одиночестве. Если хотите есть, скажите охранникам, что вам нравится, и они все принесут.  
Мерлин посмотрел на него долгим нечитаемым взглядом:  
– Я не знаю, что мне нравится.  
– Черт. – Артур взлохматил нервным движением волосы и едва не рассмеялся из-за своей глупости. – Простите. Я скажу охранникам, чтобы принесли… разного. Вы что-нибудь выберете.  
В этот момент Артур как раз подумал о том, что Мерлин любил в детстве. Определенно, Артур попросит принести картофельное пюре с зеленым горошком, обязательно свежим, и куриной отбивной, приправленной сливочным соусом. Артур очень надеялся, что Мерлин за долгие годы разлуки не изменил своим любимым привычкам.  
– Хорошо. – Мерлин натянуто улыбнулся. – Спасибо за заботу.  
– Доброй ночи, – перед тем, как уйти, пожелал Артур.  
После того, как он вышел из квартиры, Артур еще долго чувствовал на себе нечитаемый взгляд Мерлина.

Мерлин тем временем, оставшись один, замер у зеркала во весь рост. Он пытался рассмотреть все то, что сделали с его телом. Чистыми оставили только ладони, пальцы и костяшки, лицо и часть шеи. Ах да, еще ступни и член. Хоть на этом спасибо. Остальное же тело покрывали возможные и невозможные татуировки. Мерлин медленно проводил по ним пальцами, чувствуя, как внутри разгорается пламя ярости. Кто посмел с ним сделать такое? Кто испортил ему жизнь? Кто сделал его уродом?! От злости на неизвестного и на себя, Мерлин коротко ударил прямо в центр зеркала, не замечая, ни как осколки разрезают кожу и по руке начинает бежать кровь, ни текущих по щекам слез. Ему теперь с этим жить. Их ни свести, ни убрать…  
Мерлин прислонился лбом к стене рядом с разбитым зеркалом, пытаясь не всхлипывать, но выходило плохо. Кажется, на шум прибежал кто-то из охранников, Мерлин не заметил. Ему было настолько плохо от того, что он не знал, кем являлся на самом деле, что ни черта не помнил, да еще и был покрыт практически с головы до ног непонятными татуировками…  
Пришел в себя Мерлин от того, что его руку перебинтовывали, а под нос совали вату, пропитанную чем-то, что пробирало до костей. Он понял, что лежал на диване, а рядом сидел доктор Гейл с оранжевым чемоданчиком и что-то говорил.  
– Простите, что? – тряхнув головой и скинув с себя оцепенение, переспросил Мерлин.  
– Я говорю, что у вас случился нервный срыв, повлекший за собой истерику, – со вздохом и, кажется, не в первый раз повторил Гейл. – Ни успокоительное, ни обезболивающее я ввести вам пока не могу, в организме еще слишком много другого препарата. Единственное, могу вам дать только снотворное.  
– Давайте, – согласился Мерлин, чувствуя, что без помощи лекарств сегодня точно не уснет.  
– Завтра обязательно зайдите ко мне, – оставив таблетки на столике рядом со стаканом воды, приказал Гейл и ушел.  
Мерлин тяжело вздохнул, закинул в рот сразу две таблетки, запил это все водой и устроился на диване как можно удобнее. Он собирался проспать как минимум до обеда. Хватит с него сегодняшней нервотрепки.  
Засыпая, Мерлин успел подумать, что нужно будет утром прибраться, чтобы Артур ничего не заметил. Если бы не снотворное, то он бы догадался, что Артуру об инциденте и без видимых причин доложат. И если бы не то же снотворное, то Мерлин бы увидел, как под утро к нему приходил Артур.

Артур собирался поработать над делом Мерлина, попытаться изучить хоть что-то из татуировок, но вместо этого отправился домой. Хотя заветную папку он все же взял с собой, но вот открыть ее…  
Вместо этого Артур сидел с бокалом виски возле потрескивающего камина и листал альбом, рассматривая их с Мерлином детские фотографии. Из головы не выходил слабый голос и потерянный взгляд Мерлина. Сколько Артур его знал, тот всегда был сильным и храбрым. Даже не просто храбрым, а безрассудно храбрым. А сейчас… словно это был другой Мерлин. Хотя, возможно, так оно и было. С тех пор, как Артур видел его в последний раз, минула, казалось, целая жизнь.  
Артур поднял бокал, наполненный виски и посмотрел через него на пламя в камине. Воспоминания всплыли сами собой. В памяти до сих пор была свежа их первая с Мерлином встреча, хоть они и были тогда совсем еще детьми.

Новый дом пугал размерами ипосле прежнего казался чем-то вроде замка – таким же таинственным, древним и манящим.  
Артур первым выскочил из машины и запрыгал на месте, хлопая в ладошки и дожидаясь, пока к нему присоединиться Моргана.  
– Надеюсь, там есть привидения, – доверительным шепотом сказал Артур Моргане, когда та, достав свой маленький синий рюкзачок с изображением мультяшного дракончика, встала рядом с ним.  
– Приведения – фигня, они не интересные, – вздохнула она. – Вот если бы там водились какие-нибудь монстры или еще лучше – в подземелье жил древний дракон…  
– Там нет дракона и подземелья, – послышался незнакомый им детский голосок. – Только подвал, я проверял.  
Артур обернулся на звук и заметил, как на них из-за угла каменной ограды смотрит мальчик с ярко-синими глазами.  
– Ты здесь живешь? – нахмурившись, спросила Моргана.  
– Моргана, он не может здесь жить, теперь это наш дом, – деловито пояснил сестре Артур.  
– Он прав. – Мальчик кивнул. – Я живу в нескольких кварталах отсюда, а пока ваш замок продавался, я мог там бывать столько, сколько захочется.  
– Зачем? – спросил Артур. – Тебе негде жить?  
Мальчик раздраженно закатил глаза:  
– Я же сказал, что живу недалеко отсюда, а сюда приходил, чтобы поискать монстров.  
– Нашел? – оживилась Моргана, подходя к нему ближе.  
– Нет. – Мальчик расстроено покачал головой. Моргана печально вздохнула, а потом протянула ему руку:  
– Меня зовут Моргана, а это мой старший брат – Артур. А как твое имя?  
– Мерлин. – Вместо того, чтобы пожать Моргане руку, мальчик неловко взял ее за пальцы и ткнулся в тыльную сторону ладони губами. Артур фыркнул, закатив глаза. Он считал себя достаточно взрослым в свои неполные девять лет, но никогда себя так не вел. Но Моргане этот жест, кажется, пришелся по душе. Она достала из кармана шоколадку и протянула Мерлину.  
– Приходи к нам играть, – предложила она, – когда мы разберем вещи.  
– С удовольствием. – Мерлин принял шоколадку, и хотел было что-то еще сказать, но ему помешал оклик Утера:  
– Дети!  
– Идем, отец, – отозвался Артур и взял Моргану за руку.  
– Пока! – Моргана помахала на прощанье, а потом посмотрела на Артура:  
– Он мне понравился. Можно я буду с ним дружить?  
– Конечно, можно, – улыбнулся Артур. Тогда он еще не знал, что с Мерлином суждено подружиться не только Моргане.

Когда бокал оказался пустым, Артур с силой захлопнул альбом и потянулся к папке с делом Мерлина. От неловкого движения все фотографии и сканы татуировок ворохом рассыпались по полу. Артур тут же принялся их собирать, но замер, когда увидел на фотографии одну из надписей, сделанных на теле Мерлина. Точнее, за его правым ухом. Но удивило Артура не это. А то, что надпись была на древнеанглийском, и Артур, кажется, мог ее прочитать. Но осознать этот факт помешал зазвонивший телефон. Артур не глядя, схватил его, смахнув по пути со столика бокал.  
– Пендрагон. – Зажав телефон плечом, Артур принялся собирать распечатки.  
– Артур, – странным голосом произнес Леон. Артур почувствовал, как по спине пробежал противный холодок, а в голове забилась одна единственная мысль – что-то с Мерлином, что-то случилось с Мерлином.  
– С ним все в порядке? – выпрямившись, спросил Артур.  
– Да, он спит. – Артур надеялся, что Гейл не слышал его вздох облегчения. – Но у него случился небольшой нервный срыв. Ты просил докладывать обо все, поэтому…  
– Спасибо. Я скоро буду, – произнес Артур, даже не дослушав Леона, который пытался сказать что-то еще. Ему срочно нужно было увидеть Мерлина, убедиться самому, что с ним точно все в порядке.  
Быстро собрав оставшиеся распечатки, Артур на мгновение задумался и все-таки решил взять их с собой. Возможно, он просто посидит немного рядом с Мерлином, а, чтобы не терять времени зря, Артур еще раз просмотрит фотографии татуировок.

Агенты, приставленные охранять Мерлина, увидев Артура на пороге конспиративной квартиры, если и удивились, то не подали вида и без проблем впустили его внутрь.  
В темноте Артур едва не врезался в столик, стоящий в небольшой прихожей. Чертыхнувшись, он обошел его и прокрался в чуть более светлую комнату, где на диване под действием снотворного спал Мерлин. Ему не мешал даже фонарь, светивший прямо в лицо.  
Артур с улыбкой покачал головой – пускай сейчас Мерлин под действием снотворного, но раньше ему всегда было плевать, в каких условиях спать: светило ли в глаза солнце или капала на макушку вода – не важно, он спал как сурок. Главное – спать, а остальное Мерлина не волновало. Артур тяжело вздохнул, не давая себе вспоминать, и аккуратно задвинул штору, после чего уселся на стул, видимо, оставшийся возле дивана после посещения Леона, и раскрыл принесенную с собой папку. Только он погорячился, решив, что сможет поработать рядом, пускай и со спящим, но Мерлином.  
В какой-то момент Артур поймал себя на том, что тупо рассматривает его и запоминает, как тот изменился за минувшие года, подмечая малейшие детали. Одернув себя, Артур перевел взгляд, уткнувшись в папку. На глаза снова попалась та надпись. Артур попытался вчитаться, но тут Мерлин с тихим стоном заворочался. Плед из-за его движений сполз на пол, и Артур отчетливо услышал, как Мерлин застучал зубами, обняв себя. Артур заметил перебинтованную правую руку, на повязке виднелась кровь. Завтра стоит спросить у Леона, что произошло.  
Поправив плед, точнее –натянув его Мерлину едва ли не до подбородка, Артур не позволил себе ни на мгновение задержать руку на груди. Это было уже слишком, и стоило оставаться в первую очередь профессионалом. Если Моргана обо всем узнает, то будет долго издеваться над его проснувшейся сентиментальностью.  
Стоило Артуру выпрямиться, как Мерлин едва ли не с головой замотался в плед, но стучать зубами не перестал. Артур вздохнул и решил сходить за одеялом – насколько он знал, в чулане одно точно должно было быть. И вот когда он проходил мимо того места, где висело зеркало, под ботинками красноречиво хрустнуло. Артур остановился и присмотрелся, поняв, что теперь зеркала здесь нет, осколки устилали пол. Необходимость пытать Леона о том, что произошло, отпала. Артур и так понял: Мерлин разбил зеркало. Поэтому у него и была забинтована рука. И как после этого его можно было оставлять одного? Но и приставлять к нему агента тоже было плохим решением.  
Артур устало потер переносицу, пообещав себе подумать над этим завтра. Он мог понять, почему у Мерлина был срыв, и не знал, что придумать, чтобы ему помочь.  
Для начала он сходил за одеялом, укрыл Мерлина и решил, что лучше поедет домой. Если Артур сейчас заснет рядом с Мерлином, то утром будет сложно это объяснить чем-то другим, кроме как усиленным надзором. Не лучшее решение для Мерлина с полной амнезией.  
Уходя из квартиры, Артур задержался на пороге, еще раз посмотрев на спящего Мерлина, после чего вышел, заставляя себя больше не оглядываться. Он не знал, как будет вести это дело, потом что оно стало не просто личным, а личным до мозга костей.

Артур почти не спал всю ночь, поэтому пришел в офис первым, и теперь сидел за столом, невидяще пялясь в папку и нещадно зевая.  
– Если бы ты не пытался порвать себе рот, то я бы сказала, что ты вчера пил в одиночестве. – Моргана поставила перед Артуром стаканчик с ароматным кофе, прямо поверх фотографий.  
– Прозвучало очень двусмысленно, – послышался веселый голос Гвейна. Артур проигнорировал его, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы опустошить стаканчик в два глотка.  
– Моргана. – Когда кофе закончился, Артур откинулся на спинку кресла и усмехнулся. – Ты не забыла, что у меня есть на тебя компромат?  
– Это какой же? – Моргана облокотилась на стол бедром и скрестила на груди руки.  
– Ты уверена, что хочешь, чтобы я рассказал это при Оркни? – невинно поинтересовался Артур, сладко потянувшись. От порции хорошего кофе настроение немного поднялось и уже не хотелось заснуть сидя. – Намекаю – там фигурирует один плюшевый мягкий дракон.  
– Только попробуй! – наставив на него указательный палец с угрожающе-красным ногтем, предупредила Моргана.  
– А фотографии есть? – ухмыльнулся Гвейн.  
– Нет, – проворчала Моргана, – ты этого никогда не увидишь. Так ведь, Артур?  
Артур, проигнорировав ее угрожающий тон, пожал плечами:  
– Все может быть, – туманно ответил он, зная, что Моргане это не понравится.  
Гвейн тихо рассмеялся, видимо, над выражением лица Морганы, которое Артур не видел.  
– Ладно. – Он поднялся на ноги, размяв затекшую шею. – Хорошего понемногу, нам пора работать.  
– Ничего вчера не выяснил? – спросил Гвейн, когда на экранах вновь появились фотографии татуировок.  
Артур только отрицательно покачал головой. Он не стал упоминать о том, что, кажется, мог прочитать одну надпись, потому как сам не был до конца в этом уверен. Вместо этого он принялся задумчиво рассматривать фотографии, которые на экранах сменялись одна за другой. Артур словно погрузился в транс, пытаясь отыскать что-нибудь знакомое, что-нибудь, за что можно было зацепиться. Но все изображения были слишком сложными, заковыристыми, таинственными...  
Но вот фотография снова сменилась, и Артур понял, что нашел зацепку. Он посмотрел на Моргану, кивком попросив вывести снимок на главный экран.  
– Гвен! – позвал он. – Скорее, иди сюда!  
Как они не заметили этого сразу?  
– Ты что-то нашел? – Гаюс, как и всегда, появился неслышно. Артур бы снова восхитился его умениям, если бы не был занят изучением рисунка.  
– Кажется, да, – кивнул Артур. – Вот, посмотрите. – Он указал на темный сплошной квадрат на плече, вокруг которого располагались другие, более сложные рисунки. Если бы он так пристально не всматривался, то ничего бы не заметил, ведь квадрат хорошо вплели в общую композицию.  
– Да, – к ним присоединилась Гвен, – я тоже обратила на него внимание. Все рисунки сложные, а он – простой и выбивается из общей картины.  
– Если у Джона, – задумчиво произнес Гаюс, – раньше были татуировки, то...  
– То тот, кто сделал с ним все это, – продолжил за него Артур, – попытался бы их скрыть. А значит, те татуировки могут что-то рассказать нам о его прошлом. Но как нам их увидеть?  
– Я просканировала тело Джона лазером по всем спектрам, – набрав что-то на планшете, ответила Гвен. – Возможно, я смогу просмотреть инфракрасные каналы по отдельности и узнать, что скрывает под собой квадрат.  
– Как много для этого нужно времени? – спросил Гаюс, но Гвен ответить не успела, потому что позади послышались шаги. Артур обернулся и недовольно поджал губы, заметив Моргану и Мерлина.  
– Ла Фей, – произнес он строго, – мы же договорились встретиться...  
– Доктор сказал, что ему полезно все это увидеть, – закатила глаза Моргана, а Мерлин... Артур было больно на него смотреть. Настолько потерянным и испуганным тот выглядел, рассматривая фотографии _своего_ тела на экранах.  
– Джон? – позвал Артур, наступая себе на горло, чтобы не произнести другое имя. – Эй? Вы меня слышите?  
Мерлин же стоял, словно загипнотизированный, ничего и никого не слыша. Казалось, еще немного и он сорвется, убежит в панике. Только одному Богу было известно, о чем он думал. Артур на всякий случай встал у него за плечом. Но Мерлин его удивил.  
– Подождите, – заговорил он, сделав к экранам шаг ближе. – Что это? – Он указал на ту самую надпись, на которую вчера обратил внимание Артур. – Я ее не видел.  
Гвен снова быстро что-то набрала на планшете, после чего фотография увеличилась в разы.  
– Потому что она расположена за правым ухом и очень маленькая, около дюйма, – пояснила она. – Это давний, мертвый язык, кажется, древнеанглийский. Я уже запросила в историческом сообществе специалиста для перевода, потому что мои программы…  
Мерлин вдруг издал странный звук, отдаленно похожий на какое-то слово, затем еще один и до Артура с удивлением дошло, что тот читает эту самую надпись. Но самое странное, что Артур _понимал_ Мерлина. Что за черт?  
– Вы... Вы знаете этот язык? – спросил Артур растерянно, все еще не зная, как реагировать на то, что тоже понимал древнеанглийский. Мерлин удивился, похоже, даже больше его самого, но все же кивнул:  
– Кажется, да.  
Повисла странная тишина, во время которой Артур и Мерлин молча смотрели друг на друга.  
– И что здесь написано? – поинтересовался Гаюс, когда пауза стала неловкой.  
– Это адрес и дата. – Мерлин прервал зрительный контакт и снова посмотрел на экран. – Сегодняшняя дата.  
– Адрес? – переспросил Гаюс.  
– Да. – Мерлин кивнул.  
– Работаем! – отдал приказ Артур.  
Гвен протянула Мерлину свой планшет. Тот напечатал адрес, после чего на центральном экране сразу же появилась карта с красной точкой на ней.  
– Все было у нас подносом, – раздраженно произнес Артур.  
– А точнее – у него за ухом, – со смешком заметил Гвейн.  
Артур наградил его укоризненным взглядом.  
– Время указано? – спросил он у Мерлина.  
– Нет, только адрес и дата. – Мерлин отрицательно качнул головой.  
Гвен развернула подробную карту и оглянулась на парней:  
– Это в самом сердце ирландского квартала.  
– Отлично. Мы знаем, кто там живет? – обратился Артурк Моргане.  
– Да, – ответила та. – Там живет Вэлиант Снейк. – На экране появился скан визы. – Инженер-электрик.  
– Проблемы были? – вмешался Гаюс.  
– Нет, – ответила Моргана.  
– Живет здесь уже пять лет, – продолжил за нее Гвейн. – Досье чистое, ни единого нарушения.  
– Как-то не выглядит он добропорядочным человеком, – рассматривая фотографию Снейка на визе, заметил Артур. – Давайте навестим его.  
За годы работы в команде Гвейн приобрел умение надевать пиджак, не выпуская стаканчик кофе из рук, что продемонстрировал и сейчас. Артур сказал бы – магия, если бы верил в нее. Моргана же проверила свое оружие, поправив ножны в ботинке и кобуру на поясе.  
– Гвен, – прежде, чем уйти, позвал Артур, – хорошая работа. Занимайся татуировками.  
– Как что-то выясню, сразу сообщу. – Кобрич кивнула, поудобнее перехватывая планшет и убегая в сторону своей лаборатории.  
Артур направился к выходу, когда заметил, что Мерлин пошел следом за ним.  
– Эй, – остановил его Артур. – Вы останетесь здесь.  
– Нет, – заспорил Мерлин, – я иду с вами.  
– Нет, не идете, – раздраженно проворчал Артур.  
– Улики у меня на теле. –Мерлин прищурился. – Дата и язык, которым я владею, а вы – нет. Я должен там быть.  
– Решать не вам, – отрезал Артур и развернулся, чтобы уйти.  
– Да не будьте же вы идиотом! – вспылил Мерлин. – Может я не только должен передать данные, вдруг я что-то увижу или услышу! Или вспомню! Или он меня знает?  
Артур заметил боковым зрением, что за ними все это время молча наблюдал Гаюс.  
– В поле я вас не возьму. – Артур не мог допустить, чтобы с Мерлином что-то случилось, хотя его доводы были достаточно разумными.  
– Я арестован? – Мерлин сложил руки на груди и вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
– Конечно же, нет! – воскликнул Артур, начиная закипать. Гаюс, видимо, это понял, решив наконец вмешаться.  
– Слушайте, – спокойно начал он, – мы бы хотели, чтобы вы остались здесь, под охраной.  
– А я бы хотел спросить этого парня, почему его адрес нацарапан у меня на голове! – рявкнул Мерлин, тоже дойдя до белого каления. – Так что, если я не задержан, то я иду с вами!  
Артур кинул быстрый взгляд на Гаюса. Тот тяжело вздохнув, кивнул:  
– Возьмите его с собой.  
Мерлин снова раздражен дернул плечом и быстрым шагом направился к выходу, оставив позади недоумевающую команду, включая Артура. Кажется, задание обещало быть веселым.

Всю дорогу, пока они ехали до нужного квартала, в машине висела гнетущая тишина. По идее, сейчас бы Артур с командой обсуждал дело. Но когда рядом сидел человек, который и был этим самым _делом,_ но важнее всего, был давно _пропавшим_ другом, то Артур банально терялся и не знал, что делать и о чем говорить. Благо, все они слишком долго работали вместе и дополнительных инструкций Моргане и Гвейну не требовалось. Но вот Мерлин… Артур украдкой бросил на него быстрый взгляд. На задании с ним может быть проблематично.  
Когда машина остановилась возле нужного дома, Мерлин выбрался наружу следом за всеми. Артур, увидев это, неверяще хмыкнул, после чего подошел к Мерлину, толкнул его назад, в машину и с силой захлопнул перед ним дверцу.  
– Вы останетесь здесь, – спокойно произнес он.  
– Что?! – возмутился Мерлин. – Мы так не договорились!  
– Мы никак не договаривались, если на то пошло. – Артур прищурился. – А туда, – он кивнул на здание, – я впущу вас, когда там будет безопасно.  
Мерлин недовольно откинулся на спинку сиденья, сложил руки на груди и закрыл окно. Артур довольно ухмыльнулся – упрямство Мерлина даже с годами и отсутствием памяти не изменилось. Но и Артур, как оказалось, не растерял к нему иммунитет.  
– Ла Фей, идешь со мной, – распорядился он. – Оркни. – Артур посмотрел на Гвейна. – Присмотри за ним. И не вздумай спускать в него глаз!  
Моргана рядом фыркнула и скорчила Гвейну сочувствующую рожицу. Как дети малые, или того хуже, идиоты, которые никак не признаются друг другу ни в чем.  
Артур покачал головой и нырнул в подъезд.

Артур и Моргана остановились перед нужной дверью, из-за которой доносились звуки тяжелого металла, включенного на полную громкость.  
– Стучи посильнее, – посоветовала Моргана, вставая за плечом Артура, с пистолетом наготове.  
Артур, сдерживая желание выбить дверь ногой, постучал. Громко, но постучал. И как ни странно, дверь открыли с первого раза, словно их ждали. В щель выглянул неприятного вида мужчина, с усами, бородкой и быстро бегающими глазами. Артур сунул ему под нос свое удостоверение:  
– ФБР, – привычно произнес он, и дверь, словно по волшебству, распахнулась. Они с Морганой вошли, незаметно осматриваясь.  
– В квартире есть еще кто-то? – спросила Моргана.  
Мужчина на них странно посмотрел, но промолчал. Артур окинул его цепким взглядом, решив, что того следовало бы сводить на освидетельствование, после чего прошел в комнату, из которой доносилась музыка. Только после этого мужчина ожил, кинувшись следом и быстро заговорив на каком-то языке, который Артур не смог определить.  
Моргана быстро перехватила мужчину за плечо и усадила на стул. Артур склонился к нему:  
– Эй? Снейк, – по слогам произнес он, – здесь живет?  
Мужчина продолжал что-то быстро говорить. Артур выпрямился, медленно выдохнув. Раздражение набрало еще пару пунктов.  
– Похоже, без него никак, – сочувственно посмотрев на Артура, произнесла Моргана.  
– Да. – Артур дернул плечом. – Но он прочел надпись на древнеанглийском, а это какой? Ирландский? Шотландский?  
– Вот и проверим, – предложила Моргана, – знает ли он еще и этот язык.  
– Ладно, – сдался Артур. – Останься с этим, я схожу за М… Джоном.  
Моргана кивнула, незаметно положив руку на пояс. Артур знал, что она сейчас касалась пистолета, готовая в любой момент выхватить его и выстрелить.  
Артур спустился вниз, к машине и открыл дверцу со стороны Мерлина, который выглядел явно невпечат ленным.  
– Что-то забыли, агент Пендрагон? – язвительно поинтересовался он.  
– Вас, – обреченно вздохнув, ответил Артур. – Не могли бы вы подняться со мной?  
– Ну раз вы так вежливо просите, – усмехнулся Мерлин, выбираясь наружу. Артур заметил, как Гвейн, расположившийся на водительском сидении, закатил глаза.  
– Мне тоже можно пойти с вами или окно за ним... – Он осекся на полуслове. – Доу даже окно за собой закрыл!  
– Хватит трепаться, пошли уже, – улыбнулся Артур.  
Они снова поднялись в квартиру, где жил Снейк.  
– Он хорошо себя вел? – спросил Артур у явно выдохнувшей с облегчением Морганы.  
– Да. – Моргана сложила руки на груди, прислонившись к косяку. – Только не затыкался ни на минуту.  
– Вперед, – Артур обратился к Мерлину, указав на говорившего мужчину. – Переводите.  
Мерлин кивнул и прислушался, прищурившись.  
– Так, – помолчав, заговорил он. – Он говорит, что въехал на прошлой неделе и с тех пор не видел Снейка. И еще. – Мерлин посмотрел на тараторившего мужчину, который теперь обращался только к нему. – Он просит прощения за то, что просрочил визу, он не успел собрать и подать во время документы…  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – вмешался Артур. – Виза, значит. Ладно. Спросите у него, – Артур указал на запертую дверь, которую заметил, как только вошел в квартиру, – это комната Снейка?  
Мерлин перевел, мужчина что-то сразу же ответил. Артур не выдержал:  
– Да или нет?  
– Да, – кивнул Мерлин, улыбнувшись мужчине, – это комната Снейка.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Артур его, Гвейн тут же прошел к комнате, примеряясь к навесному замку.  
– Джон. – Осторожно перехватив Мерлина за локоть, Артур отвел его в сторону. – Здесь есть знакомые предметы?  
Мерлин принялся осматривать, перебирать какие-то бумажки на столике в прихожей, но нашел только фотографию Снейка, после чего отрицательно качнул головой:  
– Нет, ничего.  
Артур помолчал, затем кивнул Моргане:  
– Идите наружу, подождите нас там.  
– Что? – уперся Мерлин. – Но я хочу остаться здесь.  
– Нет. – Артур был непреклонен. – Подождите нас снаружи.  
Моргана выпроводила в коридор соседа Снейка. Мерлин раздраженно закатил глаза, но послушался, выходя следом за ним. После того, как за ним закрылась дверь, Мерлин сложил руки на груди и прислонился к стене, дожидаясь Артура и остальных. Напротив стоял сосед Снейка, то и дело поочередно посматривая на часы и запертую дверь.

Как только в квартире осталась команда, Артур кивнул Гвейну:  
– Оркни, нужно войти.  
Гвейн дождался, пока Артур и Моргана достанут пистолеты, после чего с ноги вышиб дверь. Они по одному вошли в комнату, в которой стояла невыносимая вонь.  
– Интересное у кого-то хобби, – хмыкнул Гвейн, заметив достаточное количество лабораторных приборов.  
– Мет? – спросила Моргана, убирая пистолет.  
– Вряд ли, – осматриваясь вокруг, ответил Артур. – Вентиляции маловато.  
На одном из столов стоял включенный, но запароленный лэптоп.  
– Моргана, взломать сможешь? – Посмотрев на сестру через плечо, вскинул бровь Артур.  
– Знаешь, твой вопрос меня даже оскорбил, – хмыкнула она. – Но так и быть, отомщу в другой раз.  
Артур снова закатил глаза, наблюдая, как Моргана вставляет в лэптоп флэшку и принимается за его взлом. Гвейн продолжал методично осматривать помещение.  
– Вы чувствуете? – вдруг спросил Артур, до которого дошло, чем воняло в комнате.  
– Да, – отозвался Гвейн, – пахнет тухлыми яйцами, соусом и крысами.  
– Именно. – Артур принялся рыться в сумке с оснащением, которую притащил с собой Гвейн. – Тухлыми яйцами. А что ими пахнет?  
– Сера. – Гвейн прищурился.  
– Она самая. – Артур кивнул, внимательно изучая столы. – Вот оно! Гвейн, посмотри, сколько опилок!  
– Не к добру это, – согласился тот.  
Артур навел на них прибор, дожидаясь, пока он подтвердит его опасения. Спустя мгновение прибор пискнул, выводя на маленький экран данные.  
– Пластиковая взрывчатка, – озвучил Гвейн.  
– Так я и думал, – взъерошив волосы, ответил Артур.  
– Черт, это хреново, – выругался Гвейн.

Мерлин как раз размышлял над тем, чтобы спуститься и подождать в машине, там хотя бы было комфортнее, когда услышал женский крик.  
– Это соседи снизу, – пояснил сосед Снейка. – Муж постоянно бьет жену, потому что мудак.  
Мерлин ошарашено моргнул:  
– И что, никто ничего не может сделать? – спросил он.  
Сосед Снейка только пожал плечами. Крик повторился снова. И Мерлин не выдержал.  
Он сорвался с места, кидаясь к лестнице и прислушиваясь. Видимо, стены в здание были не толще бумаги, потому что Мерлин мог отчетливо слышать женский плач и мужскую ругань на ирландском. Он быстро нашел нужную дверь, которая оказалась незапертой.  
– Эй! – Мерлин медленно зашел в квартиру, подняв руки вверх, заговорив на чистом ирландском. – Что у вас здесь происходит?  
– Ты откуда взялся? – вскинулся мужчина, который мгновение назад склонялся над плачущей женщиной. Видимо, собирался снова ее ударить.  
– С вами все в порядке? – не обращая на него внимания, обратился Мерлин к женщине, у которой все лицо было в синяках и ссадинах.  
– Убирайся! – не дав ей ответить, заорал мужчина. Мерлин кинул на него предупреждающий взгляд и протянул женщине руку:  
– Вам лучше пойти со мной, – спокойно произнес он.  
– Никуда она не пойдет! – заслонив ее собой, снова заорал мужчина.  
– Поднимайтесь. – Прищурившись, Мерлин быстро посмотрел на него, но руки не убрал. – Мы уходим.  
В коридоре послышались шаги, после чего еще один голос спросил:  
– Кто это?  
– Этот гандон ворвался к нам! – пожаловался хозяин квартиры.  
– Спокойно. – Мерлин выпрямился. – Дверь была открыта…  
– Я знаю закон, – презрительно выплюнул хозяин. – Это моя собственность, а ты вторгся в нее.  
Мерлин наконец увидел, кто стоял у него за спиной – мужик раза в два шире его в плечах. Он примирительно выставил руки вперед и улыбнулся:  
– Давайте решим все мирно.  
Но хозяин квартиры не стал слушать, схватив Мерлина за воротник жилетки, которую ему любезно предоставило ФБР сегодня утром, и замахнувшись для удара. Мерлин успел выставить руку, блокируя удар, а после и сам не понял, что произошло: зрение на мгновение как-то неумолимо изменилось, а когда восстановилось – хозяин квартиры уже оказался впечатан в стену.  
– Кто ты такой? – со злобой выплюнул второй и Мерлин почувствовал удар, скользнувший прямо по скуле. Кожу сразу же начало саднить и припекать. Мерлин зло прищурился и успел обернуться в тот момент, когда мужик замахнулся второй раз.  
Он успел увернуться и даже замахнуться, чтобы ударить. Но нападавшего вдруг отнесло к другой стене, с силой впечатав в нее.  
– Что за черт? – Мерлин удивленно посмотрел на свои руки, но долго задумываться над случившимся ему не дали – хозяин квартиры уже пришел в себя и кинулся на него, выталкивая в коридор.

– Я вошла! – воскликнула Моргана, Артур с Гвейном сразу же кинулись к ней.  
– Что-то есть? – спросил Артур.  
– Хм…– выдала Моргана, стуча по клавишам. – Странно. Компьютер почти полностью вычистили, включен только загрузчик и таймер.  
– Что он должен загрузить, но главное – когда? – спросил Артур.  
– Один видеофайл, через, – Моргана сверилась со своими наручными часами, – четыре часа.  
– Его можно посмотреть?  
– Сейчас…– Моргана продолжила печатать. – Есть, – воскликнула она, открывая видео.  
– Это Снейк, – увидев появившегося на экране мужчину, сказал Артур. – И он говорит по-ирландски.  
Гвейн с трудом сдержался, чтобы не усмехнуться.  
– Понял, – вздохнул Артур. – Я пошел.

Мерлин снова махнул рукой, но на этот раз ничего не произошло, и он больно ударился головой об пол, когда нападавший опрокинул его, сбив с ног. Перед глазами на миг помутнело, в висках застучало, но он успел среагировать и пнуть нападавшего в живот. Тот с тихим стономсогнулся пополам, матерясь по-ирландски. Мерлину хватило этого времени, чтобы подняться и осмотреться в поисках чего-то, что можно было использовать в качестве защиты.  
Он как раз приметил швабру, когда в коридор выбежал второй мужик, и они вдвоем с очухавшимся хозяином квартиры бросились на него.  
Мерлин попятился к швабре, выставив праву руку вперед, словно успокаивая бешенных животных. Только вот он никак не ожидал, что нечто поднимет нападавших в воздух и с силой приложит об стену. Да так, что они сползут вниз, потеряв сознание. Мерлин снова уставился на свои руки, застыв в каком-то шоке. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит.  
– Джон! – послышался оклик откуда-то с лестницы. – Эй!  
Мерлин растерянно поднял глаза и увидел бегущего к нему Артура.  
– С тобой все в порядке? – встряхнув его, обеспокоенно спросил Артур. Мерлин заметил, что в одной руке тот держал пистолет. – Что произошло?  
– Он, – Мерлин указал на бесчувственное тело хозяина квартиры, – бил свою жену. Я услышал и спустился, а второй, – кивнул он на другого мужчину, – пришел в гости. Им не понравилось, что я пытался заступиться за женщину.  
– Так, понятно. – Артур кивнул, доставая телефон. – Но что ты с ними сделал?  
– Эм…– Мерлин замялся, сам не зная, что произошло и уж тем более не зная, как это объяснить Артуру. – Я не знаю.  
– Ладно, сейчас уже бесполезно говорить о том, что я просто попросил тебя подождать снаружи и никуда не лезть, – сказал Артур, пристально изучая Мерлина.  
– Я должен был просто слушать ее крики и ничего не делать? – возмутился Мерлин, глубоко вздохнув. Его до сих пор потряхивало и не от пережитых эмоций, а из-за… он и сам не знал, из-за чего.  
– Мог бы позвать нас, – предложил Артур.  
– И пока я бы ходил за вами, он ее бы убил, – укорил его Мерлин.  
Артур вздохнул, покачав головой.  
– Иди к Ла Фей и Оркни, нужно перевести одно видео, – сказал он.  
– А ты? – Мерлин сам не знал, почему забеспокоился.  
– Я сейчас приду, только вызову копов и скорую. – Артур подмигнул ему. – Иди.  
Мерлин послушался, но пока поднимался по лестнице, несколько раз обернулся на Артура, который разговаривал по телефону, одновременно тыкая ногой бесчувственные тела. Мерлин усмехнулся, глядя на эту картину.

Как только Мерлин вошел в комнату, Гвейн восхищенно присвистнул:  
– Когда успел?  
Моргана оторвалась от компьютера и подошла к Мерлину, бесцеремонно запрокинув ему голову к свету, чтобы лучше рассмотреть ссадины. Мерлин хотел было воспротивиться, но понял, что не чувствует ни злости, ни раздражения, только странное знакомое ощущение, словно подобное с ним раньше случалось.  
– Жить будешь, – фыркнула Моргана.  
Мерлин неловко улыбнулся, выворачиваясь из ее хватки и отступая назад.  
– Что тут нужно было перевести? – спросил он, чтобы скрыть как ему неуютно.  
Мерлин и сам не знал, почему так себя повел. Может, потому, что прикосновения Морганы были странно знакомыми, а он не мог вспомнить – почему.  
Гвейн махнул рукой в сторону лэптопа, на котором было остановлено видео. Моргана тут же запустила его, поставив сначала. Мерлин прислушался, следя за губами человека, который был на видео.  
– Он говорит…– произнес Мерлин. – Сегодняшняя акция «Захват Искры прошлого» – это лишь начало. Америка слишком долго игнорировала страдания, причиненные магами и колдунами, слишком долго верила в них. Они приносят лишь боль и зло. Пора прекратить это. Сегодня – тот день, когда началась расплата.  
Видео закончилось, и Мерлин моргнул, отрываясь от экрана.  
– Магия, серьезно? – удивленно воскликнул Гвейн, – Я думал, магов вообще уже не осталось!  
– Или все они всегда были шарлатанами, и магии никогда не существовало, – произнес Артур, переглянувшись с Морганой. Видимо, эта тема была давней и… болезненной? Потому как их взгляды другими назвать было сложно.  
– Он говорит об обратном, – тихо произнесла Моргана.  
– И говорит в прошлом времени, – добавил Мерлин, он так увлекся переводом видео, что не заметил, как Артур вернулся.  
– Когда зальется видео? – спросил Гвейн.  
– Через три с половиной часа, – ответила Моргана, прекратив играть с Артуром в гляделки.  
– Зачем ему взрывчатка? – задал очередной вопрос Гвейн.  
– У нас есть три с половиной часа на то, чтобы выяснить, о чем он говорил и что собирается сделать, – заключил Артур. – Но главное – чтобы найти и остановить его.

Когда команда вышла на улицу, Мерлин с удивлением понял, что Артур тащит его, крепко ухватив за локоть. Он недовольно дернул рукой и выразительно посмотрел на Артура. Тот сразу же выпустил его из хватки.  
– В видео говорилось о какой-то «Искре», – осматриваясь, произнес Артур.  
У них была конференция с Гаюсом благодаря тому, что Артур, Моргана и Гвейн носили гарнитуры. Мерлин же не слышал, что тот им отвечает, поэтому раздраженно сложил руки, развлекая себя тем, что изучал квартал и вывески пабов и магазинов, которые были расположены на улице.  
– Мне кажется, у какой-то партии был лозунг, связанный с искрой или пламенем, – пощелкав пальцами, сказала Моргана.  
– Ты думаешь, речь идет об их лидере? – Гвейн нахмурился.  
– У какой-то…– эхом отозвался Артур, затем посмотрел на Моргану.  
– Черт! – воскликнула та так громко, что привлекла внимание Мерлина.  
– А объяснить классу? – потребовал Гвейн, затем его глаза округлились. Видимо, Гаюс донес до него нужную информацию. Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу и кашлянул.  
– Речь о моем отце, – пояснил Артур, переведя на него взгляд. – У его партии цель – создать закон, который запрещал бы использование любой магии, даже банальные фокусы. И лозунг у них «Искра без ветра не станет огнем».  
– И как это вяжется с магией? – не понял Мерлин.  
– Утер считает, что, задавив в магах «искру», потушит пожар самой магии, – пояснила Моргана, недовольно поджав губы.  
– Гаюс распорядился, чтобы Утера и его команду взяли под охрану, – выслушав Ваймера, сказал Артур. – Гвен, что там с телефоном?  
Пока Артур довольствовался ее ответом, Мерлин наблюдал, как меняется выражение на его лице.  
– Черт, – выругался Артур. – Ваймер, – обратился он к Гаюсу, – на расшифровку писем нужно кинуть всех переводчиков, которых найдете. Что?!  
Мерлин вопросительно посмотрел на Моргану.  
– Редкий диалект ирландского, – пояснила она тихо. – Наши переводчики не могут с ним справиться.  
– Так давайте я попробую, – предложил Мерлин, с надеждой посмотрев на Артура. – Может я его знаю? Я тоже хочу помочь остановить этого человека. – Артур переглянулся с командой и снова посмотрел на Мерлина. – Пожалуйста.  
– Гвен, – заговорил Артур, – отправь все письма Оркни на планшет и попробуй войти в телефон Снейка и включить его. Нам нужно его местоположение.  
– Спасибо, – пробормотал Мерлин, на что Артур дернул плечом.  
– Отлично, поехали, – кивнул он, видимо, получив от Гвен нужный адрес.  
– И куда мы направляемся? – спросил Мерлин, садясь в машину.  
– В Бруклин, – ответил Артур, присоединяясь к нему на заднем сидении и протягивая планшет Гвейна. – У тебя есть время, чтобы почитать письма.  
Мерлин кивнул, взял планшет и открыл первый файл в папке, вчитываясь. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Артура, который до безумия отвлекал, но Мерлин старался не обращать на это внимания. Он хотел перевести хотя бы пару писем прежде, чем они доедут до Бруклина. А судя по тому, как гнал Гвейн, доехать они должны были быстро.  
– Ты как? – заговорил вдруг Артур, прочистив горло.  
Кажется, ему наконец надоело рассматривать Мерлина.  
– Я не знаю, – подняв взгляд от планшета, признался Мерлин. – Мне как-то не с чем особо сравнивать.  
Артур промолчал, видимо, тоже не находя нужных слов.  
– Знаешь, я тут подумал…– Выдержав небольшую паузу, Мерлин заговорил снова: – Если кто-то хотел остановить Снейка, почему сразу не позвонили тебе? Зачем было делать мне татуировку?  
– Я не знаю, – честно ответил Артур, – но Снейк кому-то доверял и его предали. Или же он потерял кого-то из-за этого предательства. Если найдем и возьмем живым, то сможем что-то узнать.  
Мерлин кивнул.  
– Но где я всему этому научился? Древнеанглийский, ирландский и его сложный диалект – кэйдян, и…– Он замялся. – Те двое.  
Артур заметил, как Моргана быстро посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида. Он бы тоже хотел знать ответ на этот вопрос.  
– Возможно, твоя профессия связана с языками или хобби, – ответил Артур. – А вот то, что случилось с теми двумя, даже для меня загадка.  
Мерлин скривился, пожевав губу. Артур тоже не знал, как это назвать. Магией? Но Мерлин никогда ею не обладал. К тому же, Артур перестал в нее верить еще в далеком прошлом.  
– Так вот почему выбрали меня, – горько хмыкнул Мерлин. – За мои навыки… или… но почему меня?!  
Артур прищурился, наблюдая за ним. Он не мог ответить и на этот вопрос, даже несмотря на то, что очень хотел.  
– Я пока не знаю, Джон, – произнес Артур, – но мы это выясним, обещаю.  
– Мы рядом, – вмешался Гвейн. – Система слежения обманула нас на двести футов.  
– Ладно. – Артур сразу стал собранным и хладнокровным. – Смотрите в оба и не зевайте!  
Гвейн сбросил скорость, и машина теперь буквально ползла по дороге, в то время как вся команда практически прилипла к окнам, высматривая Снейка.  
Мерлин как раз отвлекся от окна со своей стороны и посмотрел вперед, когда увидел его:  
– Вон он! – воскликнул он. – Это Снейк! Он в той же куртке, что и на фотографии в квартире!  
– Он идет к метро. Оркни, – позвал Артур, – тормози. Моргана, останься возле машины, проследи за Джоном. Если Снейк пойдет назад – маякни, хорошо?  
Он открыл дверцу, чтобы выбраться наружу, когда Мерлин схватил Артура за руку.  
– Постой, – попросил он немного нервно, – возьмите его живым, пожалуйста! Он единственный, кто может что-нибудь знать обо мне.  
– Постараемся. – Похлопав его по руке, кивнул Артур. – Гвейн.  
Они одновременно выбрались наружу и, оставаясь на расстоянии, чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, направились следом за Снейком.

Снейк, ничего не подозревая, быстрым шагом спустился по лестнице и прошел турникет. Он выглядел спокойным и задумчивым. И если бы не видео, то в нем бы было сложно распознать террориста.  
Артур и Гвейн рванули следом за ним, стараясь не терять его из вида. Но это было трудно сделать, потому что людей в метро была уйма – час пик неудачное время для преследований.  
Но им повезло. Когда Снейк только проходил турникет, от платформы отошел поезд, и людей стало поменьше. Артур и Гвейн, показав работнику свои жетоны, проскочили турникеты, и уже спокойно спустились, держа Снейка в поле зрения.  
Остановившись поодаль, за одной из многочисленных колонн, Артур посмотрел на Гвейна. Тот кивнул:  
– Вижу его. Стоит через три или четыре выхода от нас.  
В этот момент к платформе подошел следующий поезд. Снейк дожидался, пока люди выйдут. Но потом достал телефон, посмотрел на его экран и быстро вскинул взгляд. Артур, наблюдавший за ним, даже не успел отклониться за колонну.  
– Мы спалились, – констатировал Артур, заметив, как Снейк забежал в вагон поезда.  
– Уверен? –Гвейн нахмурился.  
– Да, уверен! – заорал Артур, тоже заскакивая в вагон, напротив которого они стояли.  
Поезд тронулся, отъезжая от станции. Артур обернулся к межвагонной двери и едва не рухнул от резкого рывка, Гвейн вовремя успел его удержать. Они двинулись сквозь толпу люде, следом за Снейком, который убегал в голову состава. У него было преимущества – он оказался в самом начале вагона, поэтому смог беспрепятственно перейти в другой.  
Артур и Гвейн же двигались медленно, потому что пассажиров было слишком много. И когда они наконец пробрались к переходу, вагон качнуло.  
– Мы замедляемся, – заметил Артур, схватившись за поручень.  
Когда поезд перестало качать, и он остановился, Артур побежал к двери.  
– Черт! – выругался он, распахнув дверь и увидев, как поезд уезжает. Снейк отцепил их вагон.  
– Эм, Артур, – обеспокоенно позвал Гвейн.  
– Что?! – рявкнул тот по инерции, но Гвейн кивнул на внешнюю сторону вагона, где была прилеплена пластичная бомба с таймером, на котором цифры сменялись очень быстро.  
– Чертов Снейк! – выругался Артур.  
Он вышел на маленькую ступеньку и подобрался к бомбе, осторожно отлепив ее от стены. Таймер показывал тридцать секунд до взрыва. Артур повертел объемный кусок и потянулся, чтобы выдернуть провода.  
– Нет! – Гвейн поспешно его остановил. – Нельзя вытаскивать провода. Взрыватель сработает, если попытаться его испортить.  
– Уверен? – спросил Артур, осматривая тоннель и быстро прикидывая, что делать.  
Особого выбора, что именно делать, у него не было: попытаться обезвредить бомбу или попытаться отнести ее как можно дальше. Хотя, судя по объему пластида, это будет бесполезно.  
– Да, на все сто. – Гвейн кивнул. – Я уже имел дело с такими схемами. Если тронешь провода…  
– Тогда...– Артур прикинул, как далеко он сможет унести бомбу за оставшееся время, чтобы не зацепило вагон. Другого выхода он не видел. – Уводи всех в другой конец вагона.  
После этого Артур спрыгнул на землю и побежал в тоннель, как можно дальше.  
– Что ты собираешься делать? – крикнул ему вслед Гвейн, но, не дождавшись ответа, закрыл дверь и принялся уводить людей.  
Когда Артур подбежал к развилке, Гвейн отчитался по комму:  
– Я увел всех. Надеюсь, ты не собираешься обезвредить бомбу?  
– Я попытаюсь удалить часть взрывчатки. – Артур посмотрел на таймер, что показывал двадцать секунд до взрыва, и принялся отламывать пластид. –Иначе обезвредить не выйдет. Но можно ослабить взрыв.  
– Это безумие! – заговорил Гвейн. Артур старался не обращать внимания на проскальзывающую панику в его голосе. Если паниковал Гвейн, то… то Артур явно совершал что-то безумное.  
– Есть идеи получше? – поинтересовалсяАртур, отламывая еще один приличный кусок пластида и откидывая его подальше. – Тогда выкладывай, я весь во внимании.  
Гвейн промолчал, а Артур подумал о том, что ему еще повезло, что с ними сейчас нет Морганы. Оценив размер оставшейся обломанной бомбы, Артур кивнул сам себе:  
– Этого должно хватить. – И что было сил, замахнулся и бросил ее как можно дальше.

В следующий момент тоннель сотрясло взрывом. От взрывной волны вагон зашатало, свет замигал. Люди в панике закричали. Гвейн постучал по своему комму и позвал:  
– Пендрагон! Пендрагон!  
Но Артур не отзывался.  
Гвейн медленно выдохнул, стараясь не думать о самом худшем, и вместо того, чтобы попытаться успокоить людей, стал проталкиваться через них к выходу. Распахнув дверь вагона, Гвейн снова постучал по комму, но в нем слышались только помехи.  
Спрыгнув на землю, Гвейн пошел вперед, не дожидаясь, пока осядет пыль. Сейчас важнее было найти Артура.  
В тоннеле ничерта не было видно, но спустя мгновение послышались шаги и вскоре к нему навстречу медленно вышел Артур. Потрепанный и грязный, весь в ссадинах, но живой.  
Гвейн покачал головой, подошел к нему ближе и крепко обнял:  
–Ты в порядке? – спросил он.  
– Не очень, – устало ответил Артур, похлопав его по спине.  
– Придурок. – Покачав головой, Гвейн облегченно рассмеялся.  
– Пойдем, – хлопнув его по плечу, сказал Артур. – Нам нужно сообщить, где находятся люди и что с ними все в порядке.

Наверху возле метро тоже творилась паника. Сюда уже начали стягиваться полицейские, оцепляя выход из подземки и успокаивая зевак.  
Когда Артур и Гвейн вышли из метро, к ним сразу же подбежали Моргана и Мерлин.  
– Что случилось? – спросила Моргана, рассматривая Артура цепким взглядом. Артуру даже захотелось прикрыть ссадины на лице рукой, потому что лекции на тему его «геройства» теперь не избежать.  
– Мы упустили Снейка, – вздохнув, признался он, заметив краем глаза, каким взглядом на него смотрел Мерлин. – Он отцепил наш вагон и попытался его взорвать.  
– Ну а Артур всех спас, – хмыкнул Гвейн, – как и всегда.  
Моргана одарила его нечитаемым взглядом, сложив руки на груди.  
– Он импровизировал, когда понял, что за ним хвост, – Артур проигнорировал замечание Гвейна, продолжая рассказывать. – Цель была явно другой.  
– Я успел прочитать его письма, – произнес Мерлин, вмешавшись. – Кажется, я знаю, почему он это делает.  
– И почему? – спросил Артур, заметив, что весь пиджак не только в пыли, но и дырках. Он принялся его снимать, внимательно слушая Мерлина.  
– Он недавно узнал, что его брата убил один из мелких магов, я бы даже сказал – уличных – которые зарабатывают на жизнь тем, что развлекают публику фокусами, – пояснил Мерлин. – Думаю, что Снейк решил, раз такой мелкий маг может сотворить такое, то кто-то посильнее способен на большее.  
– Брата? – отвлекшись от своего занятия, переспросил Артур. Мерлин кивнул. – _Чем ярче горят мосты за спиной, тем светлее путь впереди_ , – вдруг процитировал Артур. – Искра прошлого не имеет отношения к лозунгу Утера. Это название музея.  
– Музей магии! – воскликнула Моргана.  
Артур кивнул:  
– Он хочет взорвать музей, чтобы отомстить за смерть своего брата и уничтожить знания, собранные о магии за многие века.  
– О, черт…– выдохнул Гвейн.  
– Что? – перевел на него взгляд Артур.  
– Музей находится рядом со Статуей Свободы, – закончила за него Моргана.  
– Что может быть хуже! – выругался Артур. – Идемте!  
Все быстро побежали к машине. Нужно было как можно быстрее добраться до музея и найти Снейка.

– Мы почти в Бэттери-Парк. – Артур разговаривал с Гаюсом по громкой связи, пока они неслись по мосту, со спец.сигналом и проблесковым маячком. – Нам нужна лодка, чтобы добраться до Либерти Айленд.  
– Сделаем, – ответил Гаюс. – Еще в музее сегодня была встреча Утера Пендрагона и мэра.  
– Утера? – удивилась Моргана.  
– Да, – хмыкнул Гаюс. – Не знаю, как его туда заманили, но не суть. Полиция забрала мэра, чтоб он занялся взрывом в метро, который, вашими стараниями, обошелся без жертв.  
– Это ведь хорошо, да? – вмешался Гвейн. – На острове будет много охраны.  
– Металлодетектор не уловит пластиковую взрывчатку, – мрачно отозвался Артур. – А детонатор можно спрятать в телефоне или пряжке ремня. Да в чем угодно, на что сработает детектор.  
– Но чтобы его собрать, понадобиться укромное место, – заметила Моргана. – Снейк же не стает делать это у всех на виду.  
– Нужно найти его, пока он будет собирать детонатор, – согласился Артур.  
– Я распорядился, чтобы остановили паромы, – отозвался Гаюс, – и начали эвакуацию людей с острова.  
– Это хорошо, – кивнул Артур. – Чем меньше народа, тем больше шанс обойтись без жертв. Только у Снейка была приличная фора. Он уже на острове.  
– Удачи, – прежде, чем отключиться, пожелал Гаюс.  
– Она бы нам не помешала, – тихо добавил Артур и принялся доставать бронежилеты.

Когда они подъехали к причалу, все уже было оцеплено полицейскими. Артур выбрался первым и недовольно поправил жилет. Было неудобно, даже с учетом, что он надел его на рубашку. Будь его воля, Артур бы вообще ходил без него. Но того требовали правила.  
Моргана с Гвейном выбрались следом и уже предъявляли копам жетоны, когда Артур испытал приступ дежа вю: Мерлин тоже выбрался и поспешил следом за ними.  
– Эй, что ты делаешь? – остановив его, спросил Артур.  
– Я иду с тобой, – как само собой разумеющееся ответил Мерлин, вскинув бровь.  
Артур очень хорошо помнил этот взгляд и с трудом по привычке не ответил: «Придурок». Скрипнув зубами, он медленно выдохнул.  
– Мер… Джон, сядь в машину, – почти вежливо попросил Артур.  
– Я с тобой, – заупрямился Мерлин.  
– Оставайся здесь, черт возьми! – не выдержав, вспылил Артур.  
– Я видел карту на планшете Ла Фей, – возразил Мерлин. – Площадь острова – 14 акров, а вас всего трое. Вам нужна помощь. Не спорь, ты уже знаешь, что я прав. К тому же, я не дам ему убивать невиновных. И если он знает, что происходит, и кто я такой, то я должен лично спросить у него обо всем.  
Артур мгновение смотрел ему в глаза, затем пошел к машине. Мерлин уже было решил, что не убедил его, и Артур сейчас принесет наручники и просто прикует его к ручке машины или еще чего похуже придумает, чтобы не дать пойти следом. Но Артур удивил его: он достал из машины еще один бронежилет и подошел к Мерлину.  
– Руки подними, – скомандовал он. Мерлин молча подчинился. Артур быстро надел на него броню и застегнул все липучки. – И держись рядом со мной.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Мерлин.  
– Теперь идем. – Артур кивнул.  
Они сделали вид, что не заметили, как Гвейн и Моргана все это время за ними наблюдали. Все погрузились на катер, который уже ждал их возле причала.  
Пока они плыли к острову, Артур что-то обсуждал с Морганой и Гвейном, и Мерлин мог незаметно его рассматривать. У него было такое странное чувство, что он знает Артура. Всегда знал и тянулся, но… но Артур не знал его. Хотя, у него пару раз появлялся такой взгляд и то, как он попытался его назвать. Не Джон, а как-то на «М». Все это рождало еще больше вопросов, и от неимения получить на них ответы хотелось кричать.  
Мерлин посмотрел на свои руки, когда на плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь. По телу снова прокатилось странное ощущение узнавания. Мерлин резко вскинул голову и обернулся – позади стоял Артур.  
– С тобой все в порядке? – прищурившись, спросил он.  
– Да, вполне. – Мерлин поспешно кивнул. – Просто задумался.  
Артур мгновение смотрел на него таким взглядом, словно знал, о чем он думал.  
– Мы уже почти на месте, – предупредил он. – Не забудь – от меня ни на шаг.  
– Да, я помню. – Мерлин натянуто улыбнулся, поняв, что Артур так и не убрал руку с его плеча. Артур, кажется, заметил это только сейчас, резко отступил назад, спрятав руки за спину, неловко кивнул и ушел назад к команде.  
И что это сейчас было?

На причале острова было столько людей, что не контролируй их полицейские, началась бы давка. Но команде Артура удалось, хоть и с усилием, но пройти их достаточно быстро.  
– Ла Фей, на тебе толпа, просмотри их, несколько это возможно. Оркни, на тебе периметр, а мы с Джоном пойдем в музей. Если не найдем Снейкатам, то обыщем Статую, – отдал указания Артур и схватив Мерлина за руку, потащил за собой, к черному входу здания.  
– Ты уверен, что он сразу пойдет сюда? – следуя за Артуром по полутемным подсобным помещениям, спросил Мерлин.  
– Снейк знает, что его ищут, поэтому времени у него не особо много, он будет паниковать и импровизировать, – пояснил Артур. – Я не удивлюсь, если он прямо сейчас собирает детонатор в центральном зале музея.  
– Может, туда и пойдем? – хмыкнул Мерлин.  
Артур одарил его взглядом, в котором можно было прочитать нелестное «Идиот», и повел дальше. Но на цокольном – подсобном – этаже, Снейка не обнаружилось, поэтому пришлось подняться выше, где уже начинались маленькие залы с экспонатами. Центральный, как успел увидеть Мерлин на схеме на планшете все той же Морганы, – располагался на третьем этаже.  
Они быстро осмотрели залы, но Снейка так и не нашли, и судя по взгляду Артура, он уже начинал сомневаться, что в своем нелепом предположении про центральный зал оказался не так далек от правды.  
Когда они проходили очередной зал – кажется, он был посвящен зарождению магии – Мерлин зацепился взглядом за одну книгу. Она показалась ему смутно знакомой. А когда Мерлин подошел ближе, то внутри поселилось стойкое ощущение, что он когда-то уже держал ее в руках, открывал этот старинный замок и… кажется, поцарапался об него до крови. Мерлин склонился над витриной, чтобы сразу же отшатнуться. Потому что возле замка были капли крови!  
– Эй! – окликнул его Артур, вернувшись. – Джон? Ты что-то нашел?  
– Не совсем. – Мерлин покачал головой, не зная, как объяснить происходящее. Он же не мог работать со столь древней книгой? Или мог? Если учесть, что он, похоже, владел магией, то…  
– Тогда пошли быстрее, у нас еще два этажа не проверенных, – позвал Артур, выходя в коридор, ведущий к лестнице.  
Мерлин догнал его, но не мог перестать думать о той книге. Ему просто необходимо было ее потрогать, полистать, _почувствовать_. Возможно, Артур смог бы помочь получить ее хотя бы ненадолго. Нужно подумать, как попросить его об этом.  
– Стой, – тихо приказал Артур, выставив руку. Мерлин так задумался, что остановился, когда уперся в нее. Артур одарил его недовольным взглядом, потом жестом приказал молчать и заглянул в следующий зал.  
– Эй, рейнджер, – обратился он к мужчине, стоявшему к ним спиной. – Я из ФБР.  
– Это он! – закричал Мерлин и перед тем, как Снейк резко обернулся и выстрелил в Артура, успел оттолкнуть его в сторону. Только сам отскочить не успел, поэтому пуля впилась в левое плечо, опалив болью всю руку и опрокинув его на пол.  
– Мерлин! – Артур кинулся к нему, но успел несколько раз выстрелить в Снейка, который уже сбежал из зала.  
– Я в порядке, в порядке, – часто дыша, заверил его Мерлин. – Иди! Поймай его!  
– Зажми рану посильнее, чтобы остановить кровь, – подсказал Артур, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Иди! – зарычал Мерлин, принимая сидячее положение. – Я справлюсь.  
Артур все еще сомневался. Мерлин, пережав рану ладонью, поднял на него злой взгляд и тогда Артур послушался.  
– Преследую подозреваемого, – постучав по комму, заговорил он, выбегая в коридор. – Снейк в форме рейнджера, вооружен, поднимается по лестнице, судя по всему, на крышу.  
Перехватив поудобнее пистолет, Артур побежал следом за Снейком. Он старался не думать о том, что Мерлин остался внизу, один, истекающей кровью. И о том, что Артур все-таки назвал его настоящим именем.  
Когда Артур оказался на крыше музея, Снейка не было видно. Но стоило Артуру зайти в помещение, как Снейк спрыгнул на него откуда-то сверху, выбив из рук пистолет. Артур ударил его локтем в живот, выворачиваясь из захвата, перехватил за воротник куртки и впечатал спиной в стенку. Впрочем,Снейк не думал сдаваться – он оттолкнул Артура, ударил ногой по коленям и толкнул вперед. Но Артур успел схватить его и перекинул через себя, уперевшись в него ногами. Снейк отлетел к другой стене, потеряв свой пистолет.  
– Черт, – сплюнув кровь из разбитой губы, выругался Артур, поднимаясь.  
Снейк тоже успел встать и замахнулся для нового удара. Артур перехватил руку, но вторую не успел – кулак скользнул по скуле. Он ударил в ответ, услышав, как хрустнул нос Снейка, но тот даже не поморщился, вывернувшись, и достал нож. Артур не успел приготовиться отбивать нападение, как Снейк приставил к его горлу нож, но надавить сильнее не успел – над его головой пролетел фаербол.  
Артур удивленно посмотрел на лестницу, на которой стоял не менее удивленный Мерлин.  
– Отпусти его! – тем не менее твердым голосом потребовал он.  
– Маг. – Снейк с презрением выплюнул, продолжая удерживать Артура в захвате. – Тебя я точно слушать не стану. Уйди, или убью его, понял?  
– Он этого не сделает, – заговорил Артур, удерживая взгляд Мерлина.  
– Уходи, – процедил Снейк. – Или я убью его.  
– Если ты убьешь меня, Снейк, – хмыкнул Артур, – ему придется убить тебя.  
– Пендрагон, – тихо произнес Мерлин, давая понять, что не сможет сделать то, о чем он говорит, потому что и сам не понял, как создал фаербол.  
– Снейк, послушай меня, – попытался вразумить его Артур, прервав зрительный контакт с Мерлином. – Ты же понимаешь, что не сможешь истребить магию, правда? Она существовала еще до сотворения всего живого. И это не способ почтить память брата.  
– Заткнись! – закричал Снейк и надавил на нож сильнее.  
Мерлин увидел, как по шее Артура стекает тонкая полоска алой крови, и сам не понял, что сделал, но Снейка тут же отбросило к стене. Он сильно приложился затылком и выронил нож, рухнув без сознания.  
Мерлин тут же бросился к Артуру.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил он, осматривая порез на шее.  
– Все нормально, – заверил его Артур, перехватывая его руку, не давая коснуться пореза.  
Мерлин перевел на него вопросительный взгляд, а в следующее мгновение пошатнулся. В голове замелькала картинка, что-то знакомое, что-то… Он закрыл глаза и привалился к Артуру, вцепившись в него.

Артур первый раз был близок к поражению в бою на мечах лишь потому, что его противник – сэр Вэлиант – использовал магию. Но Мерлин вовремя об этом узнал. И когда Вэлиант пытался натравить на Артура оживших змей со своего щита, Мерлин превратил их в камень. Но Артур все равно получил порез, недостаточно глубокий для вреда здоровью, но достаточно глубокий для того, чтобы залить кровью рубаху.  
Гаюса не было в замке, поэтому Мерлину самому пришлось обрабатывать рану на шее Артура. Он прикоснулся к порезу влажной тканью, смывая кровь, когда Артур перехватил его за руку:  
– Стоило тебя послушать, – признался он. – Извини, что не поверил сразу.  
– Пустоголовый, – фыркнул Мерлин, сдерживая улыбку.  
Но Артур не ответил на его привычное оскорбление, продолжая удерживать за руку и смотреть прямо в глаза.  
– Что? – не выдержал Мерлин.  
– В следующий раз стоит к тебе прислушаться, – тихо произнес Артур. – Не такой уж ты и идиот.  
Мерлин промолчал, освободив руку из пальцев Артура, и продолжил стирать кровь с его раны на шее.  
– Ты же позволишь тебя вылечить? – спросил Мерлин, потому что после признания Артура ему было неловко молчать, да и не хотелось, чтобы он мучился от этой раны.  
Артур отобрал у него тряпку и молча прижал его ладонь к своей шее.  
– Я удивляюсь, почему ты все еще этого не сделал, – хмыкнул он.  
– Задница, – улыбнулся Мерлин прежде, чем прошептать заклинание. 

– Я что-то вспоминаю, – прошептал Мерлин, удивленно распахнув глаза. Артур подобрал пистолет, кинул быстрый взгляд на до сих пор не пришедшего в себя Снейка и обнял Мерлина, прижав к себе.  
– Это… это хорошо, – ответил Артур, затем постучал по комму и заговорил: – Снейк обезврежен, мы на чердаке музея. Пришлите группы. И пусть нас внизу ждут медики.  
– Артур…– позвал Мерлин, подняв на него удивленный взгляд. – Я… я знал тебя раньше?  
– Да.

После того, как Снейка сняли с чердака и увезли, а раны Артура и Мерлина обработали, они вернулись в штаб. Ваймер устроил им разнос за то, что оба пострадали, потом повалил за оперативную работу, после чего отпустил домой, приказав не появляться следующие сутки. У команды Артура это была уже вторая тяжелая операция в течение нескольких дней, и им всем срочно требовался отдых.  
Как только они вышли из офиса Гаюса, на них налетела Гвен.  
– Артур! – позвала она. – Можно тебя на минуту?  
– Конечно. – Артур кивнул Моргане и Гвейну, и отошел к Гвен. – Что случилось?  
– Я выяснила, что хотели скрыть под черным прямоугольником, на плече у Джона, – быстро выпалила она. – Ты оценишь иронию.  
– В каком смысле? – удивился Артур.  
Гвен протянула ему распечатку. Артур с подозрением взял лист и взглянул на него. А когда увидел черно-белый рисунок, изображенный на ней, ему на мгновение стало нечем дышать.  
С листа бумаги на него смотрел точно такой же герб с драконом, который был набит у него на правом предплечье. Нет, он и раньше был уверен в том, что не ошибся, и их безымянный неопознанный Джон Доу – это его потерянный друг Мерлин Эмрис, но теперь, когда у Артура было еще одно веское и неоспоримое доказательство, последние крошечные сомнения испарились.  
Артур подавил вспыхнувшее острое желание коснуться своей татуировки и отдал Гвен распечатку. Он до сих пор помнил, как они с Мерлином решились их сделать. Им тогда только-только исполнилось шестнадцать и семнадцать лет.

– Как-то это...– нервно потеребив край футболки, пробурчал Мерлин.  
Они стояли перед явно не лучшим тату-салоном на самой окраине города. Но в его защиту стоило сказать, что не везде им бы стали набивать татуировки в таком возрасте, при наличии одних лишь письменных согласий родителей. Поддельных согласий родителей, если быть точным.  
– Боишься? – подозрительно посмотрев на него, спросил Артур.  
– Немного, – честно признался Мерлин., посмотрев на него и натянуто улыбнувшись.  
Артур тоже немного побаивался, поэтому не придумал ничего лучше, чем взять Мерлина за руку и переплести их пальцы.  
– Я тоже, – улыбнулся он, пытаясь незаметно отогреть ледяные пальцы Мерлина, – немного.  
– Рыцарям не присущ страх, – выпалил Мерлин, нервно рассмеявшись. – А королям – тем более.  
– Мне, конечно, приятно, – хмыкнул Артур, – что ты до сих пор продолжаешь считать меня своим королем, но со стороны для окружающих это выглядит странно.  
– Боишься, что тебя примут за гея, и ни одна девчонка не даст? – как-то раздраженно или даже зло спросил Мерлин, но что радовало – руку высвободить не попытался.  
– Не говори глупостей. – Артур пихнул его плечом. – Куда я без своего личного мага? И вообще, хватит трепаться, мы делаем татушки или нет?  
– Делаем. – Мерлин кивнул. – Пошли.  
И сам потянул его к двери, из-за которой доносились басы тяжелого металла. Артур смог на это лишь рассмеяться.  
Пока они шли, он достал из кармана листок с простым наброском герба, внутри которого сидел дракон. Моргана всегда, еще с детства, шутила, что Артур – король, а Мерлин – его верный маг, как в легендах. С тех пор так это к ним и прилипло: Артур звал Мерлина своим личным магом, а Мерлин его – своим королем. Вот такая у них была странная и близкая дружба.  
Они даже придумали себе собственный герб. Точнее, Мерлин придумал его для «рода Пендрагон». Но так, как считался верным «магом» и «советником» Артура, то и ему полагалась иметь этот герб, как знак принадлежности. Они подумывали, после того, как сделают татуировки, показать их Моргане и рассказать смысл идеи. Может, она тоже захочет себе такой герб, учитывая ее любовь к драконам.  
– Кто пойдет первым? –спросил Мерлин, когда они зашли в салон и дожидались, пока к ним выйдет мастер.  
– Я, – не задумываясь, ответил Артур. Он все-таки боялся не настолько сильно, как Мерлин. – А потом побуду рядом с тобой, пока ты будешь в кресле.  
Мерлин в ответ сжал его руку чуть сильнее.

– Так, – Артур тряхнул головой, выныривая из воспоминаний, – в чем ирония?  
– В том, что если бы король Артур действительно существовал, то имел бы приблизительно такой же родовой герб, – пояснила Гвен с улыбкой.  
– Что? – потрясенно переспросил Артур. Они же просто придумали этот герб в детстве! Мерлин же не мог об этом знать? Или мог?  
– А ты не знал? – удивленно моргнула Гвен. – Я думала, тебя в школе дразнили... Ты же Артур.  
– Герб, Гвен, – напомнил Артур, понимая, что Гвен отвлекается. – И нет, меня не дразнили. Я и так был королем школы. Я был капитаном школьной команды по футболу и отличником в учебе. Мало кто решался подразнить меня.  
– Ну, – неловко улыбнулась она, – это давно известно. Нашли то ли какие-то записи, то ли изображения, что подтверждали существование Камелота в Англии. Так вот, там был герб. С драконом. И если король Артур действительно правил Камелотом последний, то...  
– Ерунда какая-то, – нахмурился Артур, все еще не веря в услышанное.  
Как могла детская фантазия быть похожей на какой-то реально существующий герб?  
– Ладно, ты прав, – согласилась Гвен. – Я пробилаэтот рисунок по базе и ничего не нашла.  
– Кажется, я знаю, где нужно искать, – подумав, сказал Артур. – То есть, найти подтверждение. Подними старое дело Мерлина Эмриса. Запроси его ДНК и прочие анализы.  
– Но какая между ними связь? – удивилась Гвен.  
Артур тяжело вздохнул и задрал рукав рубашки, продемонстрировав на правом предплечье точно такую же татуировку, которую скрыли под квадратом у Мерлина на плече. Гвен ошарашено уставилась на нее.  
– Почему я раньше ее не видела? – спросила она, приложив лист так, чтобы можно было сравнивать рисунок.  
– У меня есть все основания, чтобы считать, что Джон – мой давний и близкий друг, Мерлин Эмрис, который пропал без вести десять лет назад, – проигнорировав ее вопрос, сказал Артур, но, когда Гвен не ответила, увлекшись сравниванием татуировок, он не выдержал и убрал руку. – Да такая же она, такая же.  
– Я сообщу об этом Гаюсу. – Гвен подняла взгляд на Артура, прижав к груди стопку листов.  
– Нет. – Он взял ее за плечи и заглянул в глаза. – Пока мы это не проверим и точно не убедимся, не говори ему. Потом я сам все расскажу.  
– Хорошо. – Вздохнув, Гвен кивнула. – Тогда я займусь этим прямо сейчас.  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Артур, провожая ее взглядом.  
После чего зажмурился и решил, что Гаюс был прав. Ему срочно требовалось выспаться. К черту, на сегодня достаточно работы, Артуру срочно нужно домой – в душ и спать.  
Направляясь в раздевалку, он никак не ожидал встретить там Мерлина, потерянно сидевшего на лавочке.  
– Эй, – окликнул его Артур, неловко улыбнувшись.  
Мерлин оторвался от изучения собственных рук и поднял взгляд.  
– Все нормально? – спросил Артур, потому что с ним сейчас явно было не все в порядке. Ему стоило успокоиться и подумать. Много о чем подумать.  
– Вроде бы, – хмыкнул Мерлин. – Просто не могу привыкнуть к той мысли, что, похоже, владею магией.  
Артуру для начала стоило в нее поверить, а потом уже привыкнуть к той мысли, что за время так называемого отсутствия Мерлин успел стать магом. Или он всегда им был, просто не знал об этом? На этот вопрос ответить мог только сам Мерлин, если... Нет, не если, _когда_ вернет себе память.  
– Это... необычно, – согласился Артур, присаживаясь рядом с ним. – Магии, как таковой, уже, наверное, и нет в нашем мире. Хотя я перестал верить в нее еще в юности. Возможно, что многие тоже по ряду причин разочаровались в ней, поэтому она уже проявляется не так ярко, как раньше.  
– Ушла вера, ушло и волшебство, – пробормотал Мерлин. – Что с тобой произошло, что ты перестал верить?  
Артур промолчал, обдумывая, стоит ли рассказывать обо всем Мерлину. Может, если он расскажет, то Мерлин что-нибудь вспомнит? Попытаться стоило.  
– Как-то давно, я потерял одного очень близкого мне человека, – под выжидающим взглядом заговорил Артур.  
– Мне очень жаль. – Мерлин попытался положить руку ему на плечо, но Артур с грустной улыбкой покачал головой.  
– Он… не умер. – Артур посмотрел Мерлину в глаза. – Теперь я в этом точно уверен. Но за минувшее время, что я только не делал, чтобы найти его. Даже обращался за помощью ко всевозможным магам, колдунам и шаманам. Мне никто не помог.  
– И после этого ты перестал верить, – тихо закончил за него Мерлин.  
Артур на это лишь кивнул. Что еще добавить – он просто не знал. Зато знал Мерлин.  
– Почему ты назвал меня Мерлином? – помолчав, спросил он.  
Артур крепко зажмурился. Он не хотел пока рассказывать Мерлину о том, что он и есть его потерянный друг.  
– Я…– открыл было рот Артур, но тут Мерлин неожиданно схватился за правое ухо и зашипел, словно от боли. – М… Джон?!  
– Жжет, – выдавил Мерлин, глубоко вдохнув. Артур тут же отнял его руку и посмотрел за ухо.  
– Татуировка исчезла, – удивленно произнес он и провел пальцем по чистой коже, – ее нет.  
– Что? – растерянно моргнул Мерлин.  
– Она исчезла, даже следа не осталось, – пояснил Артур.  
Мерлин вдруг нервно рассмеялся.  
– Мало того, что я сам владею магией, – сквозь смех выдавил он, – так еще и мои татуировки магические.  
Смех перешел во всхлипы и Артур не нашел ничего лучше, чем прижать его к себе и переждать истерику, положив свою ладонь ему на спину.

После случая в раздевалке Артур предложил отвести Мерлина домой. Домой – в пустую, одинокую и чужую конспиративную квартиру. Хотел бы Мерлин знать, что это самое _домой_ значило для него раньше. Но вместо того, чтобы сказать об этом Артуру, только кивнул в ответ, забрал свою куртку, которую ему – опять же – предоставило ФБР, и направился к выходу из офиса.  
В голове почему-то крутился утренний разговор с доктором Гейлом про отсутствие снов. Мерлину прошлой ночью ничего не снилось, и это было… странно. Хотя, доктор просил не беспокоиться и ждать, пока пройдет стресс и организм начнет адаптироваться к новому состоянию. Интересно, сегодня тоже ничего не приснится?  
– …слышишь меня? – пробился в его мысли голос Артура.  
– Что? – Мерлинморгнул, возвращаясь в реальность. – Извини, я задумался.  
Артур усталым жестом потер переносицу:  
– Я спросил, не хочешь ли ты чего-нибудь выпить?  
– Я…– Мерлин запнулся, не зная, что ответить. Он, наверное, хотел бы выпить, если бы хоть что-то помнил про это.  
– Извини. – Артур нахмурился. – Вылетело из головы, что ты… не знаешь, что предпочитаешь. Тогда в другой раз, а сейчас домой?  
Мерлин снова кивнул. За разговором они успели выйти к стоянке. Артур похлопал себя по карманам и, найдя в одном из них ключи, пошел к черному внедорожнику. Мерлин смотрел ему в спину и думал о том, что не хочет возвращаться в ту квартиру, которую ему выделили и оставаться там одному. Можно было попросить Артура остаться, но… Мерлин тряхнул головой и решил этого не делать. Артур выглядел очень усталым, а тут еще он со своими идиотскими просьбами.  
– Мне тебя долго ждать? – позвал Артур, уже из машины. Он с трудом подавил зевок, и Мерлин окончательно решил ни о чем его не просить. Подумаешь, ночь в одиночестве. Ничего страшного не случится, тем более, с охраной за дверями. А завтра Мерлин снова придет в офис, поприсутствует на допросе Снейка и возможно, узнает что-то новое про свои татуировки.  
Он кивнул собственным мыслям и быстро забрался в машину, с тихим вздохом устроившись на пассажирском сидении.

Артур еще какое-то время стоял возле дома, наблюдая за тем, как по комнате бродит Мерлин. Они провели всю дорогу в напряженном молчании, Мерлин что-то обдумывал, а Артур не стал лезть с расспросами. Если было нужно – Мерлин сам потом спросит.  
Вот только после того, как он скрылся за дверью, Артур еще сильнее ощутил повисшую в воздухе недосказанность. Или на нем просто сказывалась усталость и нервозность ожидания результатов проверки анализов.  
Ожесточенно потерев лицо ладонью, Артур бросил последний взгляд на окно, в котором погас свет, и отъехал от дома, иначе потом придется выдумывать объяснения для охранников Мерлина.

Сегодня Артур как никогда остро ощутил свое одиночество – дом встретил его темнотой и практически неестественной тишиной, что раньше было даже в радость. Артур любил приходить в свое холостяцкое логово после долгого рабочего дня и отдыхать, отрешившись от внешнего мира. Но сегодня, после того, как он провел с Мерлином целый день, после того, как он снова _вспомнил_ , что значит – быть рядом с ним, привычная тишина раздражала.  
Артур решил сначала сходить в душ, а уже после выпить и лечь спать. Только вот судьба распорядилась иначе: стоило Артуру зайти в ванную и быстро раздеться, как взгляд зацепился за татуировку на предплечье. Он с печальной улыбкой провел по дракончику пальцем, очерчивая его контуры, когда перед глазами заплясали черные мушки и в следующий момент Артуру увидел… Мерлина. И вроде бы Мерлин был Мерлином, но выглядел как-то иначе, хотя Артур и не смог бы сказать, что в нем изменилось. Кроме одежды, конечно.  
Этот Мерлин стоял рядом с кувшином воды в руках и почему-то недовольно смотрел на Артура. Его одежда была непривычной и почему-то мокрой.  
– Что случилось? – нахмурился Артур, не решаясь протянуть к нему руку. – Как ты здесь оказался?  
Мерлин упрямо поджал губы, прищурился, а в следующий момент Артура окатили ледяной водой прямо из кувшина. Отплевываясь, Артур хотел разразиться гневной тирадой, но вдруг понял, что сидит в душе. Сверху на него льется ледяная вода, которую он еще не успел отрегулировать. И Мерлина нигде не было видно, как и того странного раритетного кувшина.  
Артур растерянно моргнул, убирая прилипшие ко лбу волосы и выключая воду.  
– Мерлин? – позвал он, выглядывая в коридор, но квартира по-прежнему сохраняла тишину.  
– Что за черт? – выругался Артур и с силой захлопнул дверь в ванную.  
Прошел к душевой кабине, снова включил воду погорячее и встал под струи, злясь на самого себя. Похоже, ему следовало сразу лечь спать, иначе его усталый и вымотанный мозг еще и не такое выкинет. Только теперь, после такой встряски, уснуть сразу вряд ли удастся.  
– Виски, – пробормотал Артур. – Много-много виски и спать. Желательно до завтрашнего вечера, раз уж Гаюс расщедрился на выходной. Так и сделаю.  
Он быстро принял душ, стараясь не о чем не думать, вытерся и вернулся в гостиную. С трудом нашел пульт от музыкального проигрывателя и негромко включил музыку, лишь бы не оставаться в тишине.  
В баре стояла початая бутылка виски. Артур налил себе куда больше, чем планировал, и отошел к окну, за которым город погрузился в ночь, но продолжал бодрствовать. И Артур поймал себя на мысли, что ему не хватает другого – приятного умиротворения… леса?  
Артур громко хмыкнул и в два глотка осушил половину бокала. Он не был в лесу с тех самых пор, как пропал Мерлин. Даже домик на дереве забросил, потому что не мог, чувство вины не позволяло, а потом желание погулять в одиночестве в тихом лесу исчезло и вовсе. Истерлось, как некоторые воспоминания. И с чего вдруг сейчас?  
Артур сделал еще один небольшой глоток виски, прикрыл глаза и прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу, устало вздохнув. А ведь раньше они так часто гуляли с Мерлином по лесу, с первых дней знакомства, потому что Мерлин был младше и, следовательно, надоедливей. Артура поначалу это злило и раздражало, но потом он уже не представлял жизни без этого болтливого и преданного парня.

– Разве ты не должен был остаться с Морганой? – недовольно спросил Артур, увидев за одним из деревьев спрятавшегося – очень плохо спрятавшегося, нужно отметить – Мерлина, который подглядывал за ним.  
Мерлин, поняв, что Артур его заметил, быстро юркнул за дерево. Артур почему-то передумал злиться и усмехнулся, обойдя дерево с другой стороны:  
– Я все равно тебя уже заметил, – весело сказал он, увидев присевшего за толстым стволом дуба Мерлина. – Поэтому спрошу еще раз: ты разве не должен был остаться с Морганой?  
– Нет, – помотав головой и поковыряв носком кроссовок листок, валяющийся на земле, ответил Мерлин, смутившись. – Твой отец позвал ее куда-то съездить, и она отправила меня к тебе.  
– А как ты меня нашел? – Артур сложил руки на груди, заинтересованно вскинув бровь.  
– Проследил за тобой еще в прошлый раз, – пробормотал Мерлин, опустив голову, словно Артур собирался на него из-за этого накричать.  
Артур и думал так сделать поначалу, потому что никто из малышни, особенно Моргана и Мерлин, не должны были знать об его тайном и – на минуточку! – взрослом убежище. Но увидев смущенного и непривычно тихого Мерлина, Артур почему-то передумал кричать. Вместо этого он опустил руки и улыбнулся:  
– Ладно, раз ты уже здесь, пошли со мной.  
– А что мы будем делать? – тут же оживился Мерлин, пытаясь выглядеть виноватым. Впрочем, эта попытка с треском провалилась, и он широко улыбнулся.  
– Увидишь, – хмыкнул Артур. Он бы мог сказать, но решил промолчать для того, чтобы увидеть, как отреагирует Мерлин на то, что Артур скрывал.  
Мерлин на какое-то время притих и молча шел за Артуром, несколько раз едва не навернувшись. Когда он запнулся в третий раз и устоял только благодаря тому, что Артур успел вовремя его схватить, то не выдержал:  
– Мы скоро придем?  
– Скоро, – сказал Артур. – Потерпи.  
На самом деле его убежище было достаточно близко от особняка, он специально вел Мерлина, петляя по лесу. Сначала Артур придумал это для того, чтобы никто не мог узнать его тайное место, а потом уже просто, чтобы любопытство Мерлина стало еще сильнее.  
– Артур, – заныл Мерлин, когда они прошли еще немного, – ну когда уже?  
– Пришли, – повернув из-за очередного дерева на просторную поляну, посреди которой рос многовековой дуб, возвестил Артур. Мерлин сначала врезался ему в спину, а когда выглянул из-за Артура, кажется, потерял дар речи от увиденного. Артур самодовольно и гордо улыбнулся, посмотрев на свой домик на дереве.  
– Нравится? – спросил он у застывшего с открытым ртом Мерлина.  
Тот молча кивнул и неверящевзглянул на Артура. Артур не удержался и ущипнул Мерлина за бок, и когда тот взвизгнул совсем как девчонка, рассмеялся и побежал к лестнице. Мерлин, возмущенно сопя, кинулся следом, но запутался в своих не по возрасту длинных ногах и все-таки растянулся на зеленой траве.  
Артур смеяться перестал, вернулся к нему, поднял на ноги и начал отряхивать.  
– Тебя что, ходить в детстве не научили? Как ты можешь быть таким неуклюжим?  
Мерлин, всхлипнув, пожал плечами и обиженно посмотрел на Артура.  
– А если ты с дерева рухнешь? – прищурился Артур.  
– Не рухну, – буркнул Мерлин, все еще дуясь, но любопытство было сильнее его. – Ты сам его построил?  
– Нет. – Артур выпрямился и повел Мерлина к веревочной лестнице, держа его за руку. – Сначала пытался сам, но отец, узнав, чем я здесь занимаюсь, нанял каких-то людей, и они построили настоящий домик на дереве.  
– Моргана о нем тоже не знает? – не унимался Мерлин. Артур подозревал, что Мерлин в нее влюблен.  
– Пока нет, но скоро у нее день рождения, и тогда я покажу ей это место, – поделился Артур своим маленьким секретом.  
– У Морганы день рождения? – переспросил Мерлин, растерянно моргнув. – Когда?  
– Через три дня, – ответил Артур, подведя его к лестнице. – Забирайся.  
– А у тебя когда? – Мерлин посмотрел на него через плечо, становясь на первую ступеньку и схватившись за одну чуть выше.  
– У меня еще не скоро. – Артур подождал, пока Мерлин поднимется, и после этого сам начал взбираться наверх.  
Они просидели в домике на дереве до самого вечера, развлекаясь разными играми. А на день рождения Морганы Мерлин принес букет полевых цветов и брелок в виде дракончика. Артур посмеивался и мысленно дразнил их женихом и невестой. Открыто дразнить не решался, Моргана, хоть и была еще мелкой, могла очень изощренно отомстить.  
Вот только после собственного дня рождения дразнить Мерлина вдруг расхотелось – он подарил Артуру недостающий и редкий комикс, который Артур уже и не надеялся когда-нибудь найти. Это была, насколько знал по рассказам Морганы Артур, единственно ценная вещь, которая была у Мерлина вообще. 

Артур вынырнул из воспоминаний и, открыв глаза, посмотрел в окно. Да, давно же это было. Целую жизнь назад. Но Артур до сих пор помнил того забавного мальчишку с оттопыренными ушами, вечно взлохмаченными волосами и любопытным взглядом, который постоянно таскался за ним, даже если рядом не было Морганы.  
Артур сделал глоток, но оказалось, что бокал уже опустел. Хмыкнув, Артур долил себе еще и устроился в кресле, откинув голову на спинку и снова прикрыв глаза. В гостиной негромко играла музыка и начинало клонить в сон.  
Он так устал за эти дни, но, если бы Мерлин предложил сегодня побыть с ним еще, Артур бы не раздумывая остался. Он так соскучился по своему потерянному другу, и плевать, что у того не было памяти. Она вернется, Артур в этом не сомневался.  
Послышался щелчок замка и цокот каблуков. Артур приоткрыл один глаз и наблюдал за коридором, ведущим в прихожую. Спустя минуту в дверях появилась Моргана. Она облокотилась об косяк плечом и устало улыбнулась:  
– Пьешь в одиночестве?  
– Не то, чтобы пью…– протянул Артур, после чего отсалютовал ей бокалом. – Только начинаю. Ты имеешь что-то против? –фыркнул он.  
– Вообще-то, имею. – Моргана сняла куртку и прошла в гостиную, поставив на стол перед Артуром бумажный пакет. Артур вопросительно вскинул бровь. – Хотела позвать тебя составить мне компанию. – Моргана села в соседнее кресло, принявшись снимать сапоги. Артур всегда удивлялся, как она может бегать на таких каблуках. – Но вот думаю, правильно ли сделала, раз ты тут уже опустошил половину бутылки.  
– Она была начатой, – возразил Артур, криво улыбнувшись.  
– Оправдывайся теперь, – хмыкнула Моргана. – А если еще раз не ответишь мне на звонок, ты знаешь, где может оказаться твой телефон.  
Артур нахмурился, поискав взглядом телефон на столике и у бара. Потом вспомнил, что тот остался в джинсах, сброшенных в ванной. Под укоризненным и раздраженным взглядом Морганы, пришлось подниматься и идти за ним.  
Когда Артур нашел телефон и посмотрел на дисплей, захотелось извиниться перед сестрой – там высветилось восемь пропущенных вызовов от Морганы.  
– Извини, – вернувшись и положив телефон на стол, вздохнул Артур, – убрал звук еще в офисе, а потом забыл включить.  
Моргана кивнула и потянулась к бутылке. Артур усмехнулся и поставил перед ней бокал:  
– Сначала мне. – Он улыбнулся, помня о привычке Морганы пить прямо с бутылки. – А потом делай с виски все, что хочешь.  
– Я хочу напиться, – вздохнула Моргана, наполняя бокал Артура, после чего сделала глоток прямо из горла. – Думаю, для этого у нас отличный повод. К тому же, завтра выходной, можно не переживать из-за похмелья и работы.  
– Ты тоже его сразу узнала? – Артур снова устроился в кресле, откинувшись на спинку.  
– Как его можно было не узнать? – Моргана снова сделала глоток. – Да, он изменился, точнее – повзрослел и возмужал. Но глаза остались те же. Я эти глаза всегда узнаю, он же был мне как второй брат. Но, тем не менее, – она вздохнула, – мы же федералы, одного узнавания мало после всего того, с чем мы успели столкнуться.  
– Верно. – Артур кивнул. – Но теперь точно я уверен, что это наш Мерлин.  
– Мне же не придется тебя пытать, чтобы узнать, на чем основана твоя уверенность? – со смешком произнесла Моргана.  
Артур не стал ничего объяснять, просто закатал рукав халата и показал Моргане татуировку.  
– Я помню, как вы их сделали. – Моргана обвела контур герба пальцем. – А еще помню, как тебе потом за это влетело от Утера.  
– Хорошее было время, – рассмеялся Артур, повторив движение Морганы, но тут же резко выпрямился, потому что перед глазами мелькнуло красное знамя с золотым дракончиком, развивающееся на стяге белокаменного величественного замка. Артур моргнул – видение исчезло. Что за черт?  
– Артур? – обеспокоенно позвала Моргана.  
– Все нормально, – ответил он заторможено. – Просто устал.  
Да, именно, устал. Он же даже не отдохнул после той сложной операции с захватом заложников плюс информация про герб, которую ему рассказала Гвен. Вот и наложилось одно на другое. Только это объяснение трещало по швам и не устраивало даже самого Артура.  
– Так и причем здесь твоя татуировка? – Моргана вопросительно взглянула на Артура.  
– У нашего Джона под черным квадратом точно такая же. Гвен выяснила это, пока мы бегали за Снейком. – Артур усталым жестом потер переносицу. – Я попросил ее поднять старое дело Мерлина и сравнить ДНК.  
– Я одна уверена, что совпадение будет стопроцентным? – взболтав содержимое бутылки, спросила Моргана.  
Артур закатил глаза, усмехнулся и потянулся за своим бокалом.  
– Если бы я не был уверен в их полном совпадении, я бы не стал просить поднять архив, – произнес он, делая глоток.  
– Гаюс? – вскинула бровь Моргана.  
– Нет. – Артур покачал головой. – Расскажу, когда у меня на руках будет письменное подтверждение. Не хочу слушать нотации на тему «Ты снова полагаешься на свою интуицию».  
– Которая тебя еще ни разу не подводила, – фыркнула Моргана.  
– Кто ты и что сделала с моей вредной младшей сестрой? – усмехнулся Артур, закинув ногу на ногу.  
Моргана скривилась, совершенно по-детски показав ему язык.  
Повисла уютная тишина, во время которой каждый думал о чем-то своем. Артур не рискнул бы даже предположить, о чем именно думала Моргана, его же мысли то и дело возвращались к Мерлину. К тому, что случилось в раздевалке. Он ведь так и не рассказал, что вспомнил.  
Артур резко выпрямился. Точно! Мерлин не рассказал об этом, пока они спускались с чердака музея. Потом их отвлекли медики, утащив каждого на осмотр. А в офисе ждал Гаюс. Черт! Как Артур мог упустить такую важную деталь?  
– Что между вами тогда случилось? – вдруг заговорила Моргана, подняв на Артура серьезный взгляд. – Ты так до сих пор и не рассказал правду. Вы же были лучшими друзьями.  
Артур криво усмехнулся:  
– Я когда-то думал, что он был в тебя влюблен.  
– Ну, ты всегда был придурком, братишка, – хмыкнула Моргана, забравшись в кресло с ногами. – Если он в кого и был влюблен, то точно не в меня.  
Артур, услышав это, невольно дернулся, словно от пощечины. Конечно же, от Морганы его действие не укрылось.  
– Очень интересно, – медленно произнесла она. – И что это значило?  
– Я думал, мы хотели устроить вечер воспоминаний, – ощетинился Артур, – разве нет?  
– Мы и устраиваем, – тем же тоном произнесла Моргана. – Сейчас ты вспомнишь, что между вами произошло и расскажешь мне.  
– Моргана…– устало попросил Артур.  
– Нет, Артур. – Она отрицательно качнула головой. – На этот раз я не отступлю. Прошло десять лет, а я все еще не знаю, что между вами тогда произошло, и почему ты до сих пор винишь себя в его исчезновении.  
– Ты всегда любила расковыривать и пинать по старым ранам, – невесело улыбнулся Артур.  
– Докапываться до сути, ты хотел сказать, – с усмешкой поправила его Моргана.  
– Ага. – Артур выпрямился и сел неестественно прямо, потому что чувствовал – на этот раз рассказать придется. – Видимо, ты поэтому такой хороший агент.  
Моргана кинула в него подушкой и улыбнулась:  
– Рассказывай.  
– Мы поссорились накануне, – начал Артур. Моргана заслуживала знать правду. Он действительно ей не рассказывал, из-за чего они тогда поссорились с Мерлином. Может, стоило? Может, это облегчило бы его боль.  
– Из-за чего? – Моргана выгнула бровь, зябко поежившись. Артур поднялся, сходил в спальню за пледом и накинул его на плечи сестре.  
– Я считал себя слишком взрослым, а на деле был всего лишь семнадцатилетним идиотом. – Артур вздохнул, снова усаживаясь в кресло. – А Мерлин… Мерлин уже тогда был умнее меня. 

Был теплый летний вечер. Моргана куда-то свинтила со своей компанией, Артур же ушел в домик на дереве – хотел спокойно попереписываться с Вивиан и развести ее уже хоть на что-то. Только вот спустя час его уединение нарушил Мерлин, который теперь молча мялся возле окна, рассматривая погружающийся в сумерки лес. Артур его безмерно любил, но сейчас видеть определенно не хотел.  
– Артур, – позвал Мерлин, не выдержав, – может, хватит переписываться? Мы же договаривались устроить наш вечер, как раньше.  
– Мерлин, отстань. – Артур отмахнулся, уткнувшись в телефон.  
– Я думал, что мы друзья, – укорил его Мерлин, развернувшись к выходу, – а ты готов променять меня на первую девчонку, которая ответила тебе взаимностью. И тебя не волнует, что Вивиан ведет себя так с каждым вторым более-менее симпатичным парнем.  
– Ну, тебе же не обломилось, – самодовольно усмехнулся Артур и поднял глаза от телефона, ожидая от Мерлина что-то вроде: «Мне должно польстить, что ты считаешь меня симпатичным?». И только увидев взгляд Мерлина, понял, что сейчас натворил.  
– Пошел ты, – сказал Мерлин и вылез из домика, быстро спускаясь по лестнице.  
Артур засунул телефон в задний карман джинсов и кинулся следом за ним. Он так увлекся Вивиан, что не заметил, как начал обижать и игнорировать Мерлина.  
– Мерлин! – крикнул Артур уже спустившемуся на землю Мерлину. – Постой!  
Мерлин даже не обернулся:засунув руки в карманы толстовки, он быстрым шагом направился прочь из леса. Артур спрыгнул с лестницы и побежал за ним. Он догнал его в два счета. Еще бы, лучший игрок команды. Вот только Артур был и лучшим из лучших идиотов, раз обидел своего самого близкого друга.  
– Да стой же ты! – Схватив Мерлина за плечо, Артур резко развернул его к себе, но тот не удержался, и, поскользнувшись, полетел вперед, на Артура.  
Они вместе рухнули на траву. Но чтобы Мерлин не попытался сбежать, Артур обнял его за плечи и крепко прижал его к себе – Мерлин оказался буквально распластан на нем.  
– Отпусти меня, – спокойно попросил Мерлин. Но Артур слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы понять – за этим ледяным спокойствием сейчас бушует такая неукротимая ярость, что могло бы стать страшно, если бы Мерлин ее показал.  
– Нет, пока ты меня не выслушаешь. – Артур бесстрашно взглянул ему в глаза.  
– Нечего слушать, я уже все понял. –Мерлин криво улыбнулся. – Не хочу отвлекать тебя от очень увлекательной высокоинтеллектуальной переписки, – его голос сочился сарказмом, за который Мерлин раньше часто огребал от одноклассников.  
– Мерлин! – Артур попытался его встряхнуть, но вместо этого лишь сильнее вцепился в его плечи, прижимая к себе еще крепче.  
– Что? – Тот вскинул бровь. – Я уже шестнадцать лет как Мерлин.  
– Ты можешь прекратить язвить? – взмолился Артур.  
Мерлин упрямо поджал губы, но замолчал.  
– Прости меня, Мерлин, – попросил Артур, когда понял, что Мерлин больше не собирается язвить. – Я… я не подумал.  
– Да ладно, Артур. – Мерлин скривился. – Я не идиот и все прекрасно понимаю.  
– Что ты понимаешь? – спросил Артур, заметив, что умудрился порвать рукав рубашки и теперь мог видеть свою татуировку. Нет, не так – их татуировки. Черт! Какой же Артур все-таки придурок!  
– А то, что ты стараешься избегать своих друзей, если мы появляемся где-то вместе. Тебе надоело, что я постоянно хожу за тобой, и уж тем более тебя бесит, что я мешаю тебе заполучить ненаглядную Вивиан. – С лица и – главное – из взгляда Мерлина исчезли все эмоции, и Артур вдруг понял, что действительно так себя вел. Да, хороший он друг, лучше некуда. А ведь еще год назад, они стояли перед тату-салоном, взявшись за руки.  
– Прости меня, – прошептал Артур, но Мерлин покачал головой и осторожно высвободился из его рук, поднимаясь на ноги.  
– Это уже не имеет смысла, – как-то туманно произнес Мерлин, и хотел было снова уйти, но Артур не позволил, вскочив на ноги и опять развернув его к себе.  
– Хочешь сказать, это конец нашей дружбы? – неверяще спросил Артур, а потом понял, что сам все разрушил. Мерлин молча изучал его, словно пытался запомнить. – Ты можешь не молчать?  
– Прости, Артур, – грустно улыбнулся Мерлин, после чего забывшись, потянулся к нему, словно хотел поцеловать, но вовремя опомнился, развернулся и ушел прочь. Артур даже не пытался его остановить, потому что внутри что-то оборвалось и стало так пусто, что хотелось выть.  
А ночью Мерлин бесследно исчез.

Моргана, не двигаясь, смотрела на Артура, не решаясь заговорить.  
– Первый раз вижу, чтобы ты не находила, что сказать. – Артур пригубил виски только для того, чтобы не смотреть на сестру.  
– Наоборот, – словно очнувшись, произнесла она. – Сказать хочется многое, но я не могу выбрать, с чего начать.  
– Уж выбери что-нибудь, – попросил Артур, потерев лицо ладонью. Он буквально ненавидел себя за то свое поведение. Кто знает, может Мерлин бы не пропал, поведи Артур себя с ним тогда иначе.  
– А я-то думала, почему ты всегда винил себя… – наконец произнесла Моргана.  
Артур смог только согласно кивнуть.  
– А что мне оставалось делать? – задал он риторический вопрос.  
Артур с тех пор, что только не делал, чтобы найти Мерлина. Даже к магам и волшебникам обращался. Только вот все они оказались шарлатанами, напрочь отбив у Артура веру во что-то волшебное. Благодаря исчезновению Мерлина, Артур и стал сначала полицейским, а после – агентом ФБР, преследуя идею-фикс когда-нибудь найти потерянного друга. Но все было бесполезно. До недавнего времени…  
– Ну, я винила и продолжаю винить в случившемся отца. – Моргана раздраженно поджала губы, передернув плечами. – Если бы он постоянно не тыкал нашим положением в обществе и своей ненавистью к магии, то может быть все, было иначе.  
Артур согласно кивнул. Если Моргана хотя бы отчасти была в курсе дел их отца, то Артур после того дня напрочь разорвал с ним отношения.  
– Кстати, о магии…– вдруг вспомнил Артур.  
– Да? – Моргана удивленно посмотрела на него.  
– Пообещай мне, что бы не случилось, ты будешь молчать, – попросил Артур, посмотрев ей в глаза.  
– Ты меня пугаешь, – серьезно сказала Моргана, – но обещаю.  
Артур удовлетворительно кивнул.  
– Мерлин обладает магией, – тихо произнес он. – И его татуировки, судя по всему, тоже магические. Сегодня, после того, как мы поймали Снейка, татуировка с адресом исчезла буквально на моих глазах.  
Моргана промолчала, сделав глоток виски.  
– Ты мне не веришь. – Артуркивнул сам себе и презрительно улыбнулся.  
– Артур, – медленно произнесла Моргана, – наоборот, я тебе верю.  
– Что-то не похоже. – Артур прищурился.  
– Я…– Моргана вздохнула, повертела в руках бокал, затем словно собралась с силами и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Я тебе верю. Потому что… я тебе этого никогда не рассказывала, ведь сама до сих пор не верю в это, но во время обучения в Куантико, на задании с бомбой…– Артур усмехнулся, вспомнив эту проверку на смелость и сплоченность. – Ну, точнее, после того, как я прошла его и вернулась в свою комнату, я… уронила шкаф, когда в дверь неожиданно постучали. Но списала это на то, что просто мебель бракованная попалась. А потом, на одном из первых заданий остановила пулю, летящую в меня. Но после этих случаев что-то сделать сознательно не смогла, разве что после кошмаров иногда нахожу передвинутыми тумбочку или скинутые картины по всей квартире.  
Артур заметил, как Моргана нервно дергает ногой и кусает губу. Тогда он поднялся, обошел кресло и обнял ее со спины, положив ладони на плечи. Моргана тут же прижалась щекой к его руке.  
– Почему ты мне раньше не сказала? – тихо спросил он.  
– Потому что ты давно перестал верить в магию, и я думала, что посчитаешь меня идиоткой, – призналась Моргана.  
– Эм! – укорил ее Артур, назвав детским прозвищем. – Как ты могла так обо мне подумать?  
– Прости, Артур. – Моргана запрокинула голову, чтобы видеть его лицо. – Не поверишь, как мне сейчас стало хорошо.  
Артур улыбнулся ей, а потом кое-что вспомнил.  
– Знаешь, что сказал Мерлин, когда я рассказал ему сегодня, что не верю в магию? _Ушла вера, ушло и волшебство_ , – задумчиво произнес он.  
– И что ты этим хочешь сказать? – нахмурилась Моргана.  
– Может, тебе следует поверить в себя, чтобы что-то получилось сознательно? – предположил Артур.  
– Я никогда об этом не думала, – тихо призналась Моргана. – Возможно, стоит попробовать.  
– Я тебе в этом помогу, – сжав ее плечи, пообещал Артур.  
А потом зазвонил телефон.

Мерлин бродил по полутемной комнате, не зная, чем заняться, пока ждал, что охрана принесет ему ужин. Он видел, Артур какое-то время стоял перед домом. Мерлин думал о том, почему он задержался. Может, стоило его все-таки позвать? Сейчас бы не было так мучительно слоняться по комнате. А может, Артур задержался из-за того, что просто разговаривал по телефону, и Мерлин выглядел бы глупо, если бы пришел со своей просьбой?  
Застонав от ненужных мыслей, Мерлин несильно приложился головой об стену. Если он продолжит в этом же духе, то заработает себе мигрень. Поэтому Мерлин упал на диван, закинул ноги на подлокотник и включил телевизор, бесцельно переключая каналы.  
Мысли продолжали лениво крутиться вокруг Артура. Мерлин чувствовал, что его тянет к этому человеку, но не знал причины. Стоп. Мерлин резко выпрямился, сев прямо. Из-за того, что случилось в раздевалке с татуировкой, Мерлин забыл о своем вопросе. Артур _знал_ его _раньше_. Знал! Это и объясняло влечение Мерлина к Артуру. Раз они были знакомы раньше, значит, Артур помнил его, но почему-то не спешил об этом рассказывать.  
Мерлин неожиданно почувствовал злость. С чего вдруг Артур решил распоряжаться за него? Расскажи он правду, Мерлин, возможно, мог быуже что-то вспомнить.  
Голова все-таки заболела и Мерлин рвано выдохнув, прижал пальцы к покалывающим, словно раскаленными иглами, вискам. Завтра он обязательно спросит Артура про свое, про _их_ прошлое.  
Стоило об этом подумать, как перед глазами на мгновение потемнело. Как тогда, в музее. Мерлин, закрыв глаза, сжал голову руками и провалился в воспоминание.

Мерлин с шипением втянул воздух сквозь сжатые зубы и зажмурился, ожидая следующего удара. Он мог вытерпеть любую боль, зная, что с Морганой все в порядке, что эти идиоты не будут к ней приставать.  
– Еще раз увижу тебя рядом с ней…– Больно вцепившись в волосы, один из нападавших задрал Мерлину голову, и он узнал в нем одноклассника Морганы. – То сегодняшняя взбучка покажется тебе раем, понял?  
Мерлин сплюнул, скривившись от боли в разбитой губе, но все же смог заставить себя улыбнуться:  
– Ты думаешь, Моргана пойдет с тобой на танцы, серьезно? Да она лучше своего хомячка возьмет, с ним и то увлекательней беседа получится.  
Мерлин знал, что не следовало язвить, но не смог удержаться. За что и получил следующий удар в живот. Он задохнулся, упав на колени, и приготовился к следующему, но неожиданно по переулку прокатился громкий свист. Мерлин резко вскинул голову и увидел, как к нему бегут Моргана и Артур.  
Артур даже не стал ничего говорить, молча напал натого, кто удерживал Мерлина за шею. Моргана же накинулась на второго придурка, который судя по всему, собирался пригласить ее на танцы. Он получил в нос хорошо поставленным ударом, следом огреб с колена по яйцам. Мерлин еще никогда не видел, чтобы Моргана так дралась. Про Артура и говорить не следовало – он уже успел украсить второго нападавшего несколькими ссадинами и сломанным носом.  
– Еще раз подойдете к Мерлину или моей сестре, – крикнул Артур вслед уползающим одноклассникам Морганы и Мерлина, – отделаю еще сильнее!  
– Ты не обязан был, – вытерев кровь, которая капала из разбитой губы, шмыгнул носом Мерлин. Он даже не пытался подняться на ноги, продолжая сидеть на заднице.  
– Можно обойтись обычным «спасибо», – вздохнул Артур, присаживаясь перед Мерлином на колени. Он осмотрел его ссадины и покачал головой: – Зачем ты шел этой дорогой?  
– Это я виновата, – попыталась встрять Моргана, но Мерлин одарил ее взглядом, после которого она замолчала и опустила голову.  
– Мы с Морганой возвращались из магазина, и, чтобы эти придурки не напали на нее, мне пришлось привлечь внимание, – тихо ответил Мерлин, скривившись, когда Артур дотронулся до ссадины на щеке.  
– Понятно. – Артур закатил глаза и посмотрел на Моргану: – Почему ты мне раньше про них не рассказала?  
– Думала, что могу справиться сама, – призналась она, протягивая Мерлину носовой платок.  
– А в итоге пострадал Мерлин, – констатировал Артур.  
– Я не хотела. – Моргана обняла Мерлина, не обратив внимание на то, что он скривился от боли. – Прости.  
– Ничего страшного, – натянуто произнес он. – Только не обнимай меня так сильно.  
– Прости-прости, – Моргана тут же разжала руки. Артур вздохнул, поднимаясь на ноги, отодвинул Моргану и помог встать Мерлину:  
– Пошли, обработаем тебе раны.  
Мерлин вцепился ему в руку:  
– Артур, давай немного посидим здесь, а? Не хочу, чтобы мама видела меня в таком виде…  
– Мы идем ко мне, – объяснил Артур, и Мерлин расслабился.  
– Хорошо, – согласился он.  
– Ладно, сегодня, – придерживая Мерлина за плечо, произнес Артур, – они напали на тебя из-за Морганы, но в остальное время? Почему они к тебе постоянно цепляются?  
– Не знаю. Может, потому что я умнее всех их вместе взятых? – проворчал Мерлин. Артур улыбнулся. Он считал иначе.  
– Или у кого-то отсутствует чувство самосохранения, но имеется слишком длинный язык, – улыбнулся Артур. Моргана, которая шла рядом, громко хмыкнула.  
– Очень смешно, – обиделся Мерлин. – Предательница, – посмотрев на Моргану, сказал он.  
– Это правда. – Артур взъерошил ему волосы. – Ты очень язвительный, и за это получаешь.  
– Да, Мерлин, – подала голос Моргана. – Я не верю, что говорю это, но в этот раз полностью согласна с Артуром. Ты же постоянно язвишь, даже когда следует промолчать.  
Мерлин только возмущенно поджал губы и молчал всю дорогу до дома Артура и Морганы. А потом стоически терпел, не издав ни звука, пока Артур обрабатывал ему ссадину на скуле, ушибы на ребрах и рану на губе.  
Было видно, что Артур хотел сначала поиздеваться над ним, но потом почему-то передумал и всякий раз, когдаМерлин морщился от боли, легко дул на раны.

Мерлин открыл глаза и уставился в темный потолок. Он четко знал, что после того случая, они с Артуром почему-то стали еще более близки. И у Артура появилась привычка защищать не только Моргану, но и Мерлина. А со временем одного только Мерлина, потому что не каждый рискнул бы в здравом уме обижать Моргану.  
И это Артур от него скрывал?! Как он мог!  
Мерлин сжал кулаки, рвано выдохнув, но потом почувствовал жжение на правом плече, куда сильнее, чем когда исчез адрес за его ухом. Сжав зубы, чтобы перетерпеть боль, Мерлин быстро поднялся и рванул в ванную. Было странным то, что татуировка исчезала просто так.  
Но когда Мерлин увидел, как тает черный квадрат на его коже, обнажая другую татуировку, захотелось не заорать от отчаяния, а рассмеяться. Потому что он чувствовал, что в проступившем драконе, очень похожем на какой-то давно знакомый герб, было скрыто куда больше, чем во всех татуировках, нанесенных на его тело.  
Неожиданно послышался шорох. Мерлин выглянул в коридор, решив, что это охрана наконец-то соизволила принести ужин. Но ужин уже давно стоял на столике в прихожей. Мерлин насторожился, медленно выходя из ванной.  
Шорох повторился. Теперь было отчетливо слышно, что звуки доносились со стороны чулана. Мерлин не помнил, было ли там окно, поэтому быстро осмотрелся, но не придумал, что можно использовать в качестве оружия, а потом вспомнил, что обладает магией. Правда, он до сих пор не знал, как ей пользоваться, но учитывая, что в критической ситуации в музее смог обезвредить Снейка, то очень верил в то, что справится и сейчас.  
– Эй? – позвал Мерлин, щелкнув выключателем и на мгновение зажмурившись от яркого залившего небольшой коридор света.  
К нему навстречу вышел человек в глубоко надвинутом на глаза капюшоне. Одежда была темной и слишком свободной, чтобы можно было понять, кто под ней – мужчина или женщина.  
– Как вы сюда попали? – выставив вперед руку, спросил Мерлин.  
Человек откинул капюшон, и Мерлин увидел перед собой смутно знакомую девушку.  
– Кто вы? – Мерлин нахмурился, всматриваясь в ее лицо. – Я вас знаю?  
– Да, знаешь. – Она кивнула. – Меня зовут Фрея, я на твоей стороне. И пришла сказать, что они рядом.  
В этот момент оконное стекло разлетелось на осколки, а в грудь девушки врезался файербол, немногим меньше по размеру того, который Мерлин запустил в Снейка на чердаке музея. Девушка даже вскрикнуть не успела, свалившись замертво. Мерлин упал на колени, отползая к стене, и выставил руки вперед, с удивлением отмечая, что на кончиках пальцев потрескивают маленькие синие искры.  
На шум в квартиру ворвалась охрана, тут же кинувшись закрывать Мерлина собой. Что было бесполезно, ведь Фрею убил маг.  
Один из агентов тут же достал телефон и, похоже, вызывал Артура. Мерлин с трудом вспомнил, что нужно спрятать руки, чтобы никто ничего не увидел.  
– Вы в порядке? – осматривая разбитое окно, спросил агент, так и не отняв от уха телефон.  
– Кажется, – выдавил Мерлин. – Похоже, меня убивать не собирались, потому что огненный шар был один, причем направленный на нее.  
Агент кивнул и быстро заговорил с кем-то по комму. Выслушав ответ, он повернулся к Мерлину:  
– Вам предоставят новое убежище, а пока не прибудет группа и эксперты, мы будем рядом с вами.  
Мерлин заторможено кивнул, затем откинул голову и несколько раз стукнулся затылком о стену. Он жаловался, что ему скучно и нечем заняться? Идиот! Лучше бы было скучно!  
Он перевел взгляд на девушку, остекленевшие глаза которой были открыты, а темные волосы, свесившиеся на плечо, – подпалены.  
Фраза «Они рядом» прозвучала в голове надтреснутым голосом. Что это могло значить? И почему от этих двух слов так веяло опасностью?

Мерлина увели в машину, в которой обычно коротали ночь его охранники. Но он не возражал. Не хотелось сидеть в одной комнате с убитой Фреей. Поэтому Мерлин даже не стал возражать, только взял плед, надел куртку и сам ушел в машину, устроившись на заднем сидении.  
В голове нарастал странный гул, а кончики пальцев до ужаса чесались. Мерлин сцепил руки в замок и закрыл глаза, стараясь успокоиться. Он ведь еще толком не отошел от воспоминаний, а тут новое потрясение.  
Артур приехал минут через пятнадцать, на пару с Морганой, взъерошенный и злой как черт. Мерлин бы мог решить, что случившееся помешало им провести вечер вместе – это объяснило бы такое состояние Артура – если бы не знал, что они брат с сестрой.  
Артур первым делом от души наорал на агентов, охранявших Мерлина, после чего пришел к нему. Бесцеремонно забрался на заднее сиденье и пристально его осмотрел, только после этого поинтересовавшись:  
– Ты в порядке?  
– Да. – Мерлин подвинулся, подтянув колени к груди. – Целью был не я, иначе бы я даже пикнуть не успел.  
– Ты уверен? – нахмурился Артур.  
– Более чем. – Мерлин обнял колени и положил на них подбородок, чтобы не показывать, как ему на самом деле страшно. – Девушка – Фрея – сказала, что на моей стороне и… они рядом.  
– Они рядом? – переспросил Артур.  
– Да, больше ничего не сказала. – Мерлин увидел, что на кончиках пальцев снова появились синие искры. Он выпрямился и спрятал руки в карманах. – Точнее, не успела.  
– Не переживай. – Артур хлопнул его по плечу. – Мы будем охранять тебя лучше.  
Он достал телефон и набрал Гаюса. Время подползало к двум ночи, но Артуру, похоже, на это было глубоко наплевать.  
Зажав телефон плечом, он выбрался из машины. Мерлин видел, как он о чем-то разговаривал с директором, но тут его отвлекли, постучав по стеклу. Мерлин вздрогнул и быстро обернулся, но тут же расслабился, когда увидел, что перед машиной стоит Моргана. Мерлин выбрался наружу.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросила она.  
– Насколько это возможно. – Мерлин натянуто улыбнулся.  
Моргана кивнула, но не ушла. Привычным движением, словно забывшись, она взъерошила Мерлину волосы, но тут же отдернула руку.  
– Что это было? – растерянно моргнув, спросил Мерлин, когда перед глазами перестали мелькать разные картинки-воспоминания.  
– Я не знаю. – Моргана выглядела такой же растерянной, как и он.  
– Постой. – Выловив самое четкое из воспоминаний, Мерлин моргнул. – Ты что, уронила шкаф?  
– Откуда ты узнал? – Моргана уставилась на него, а до Мерлина запоздало дошло, что он видел чужие воспоминания. Чужие воспоминания, связанные с _магией_.  
– Увидел, – произнес Мерлин, – когда ты коснулась меня. Так это правда? Ты тоже обладаешь магией? – И тут он понял, что проговорился. – Забудь, – резко сказал Мерлин и уже хотел снова забраться в машину, как был остановлен Морганой.  
– Да, – тихо сказала она, – похоже на то, но я еще ни разу не сделала что-то сама.  
– Ты веришь в свою силу? – почему-то спросил Мерлин.  
– Нет, я думала, что мне это все кажется, – призналась Моргана. – А ты веришь? Извини, Артур рассказал мне.

Мерлин почему-то не чувствовал злости на Артура, к тому же, если вернувшееся воспоминание было правдой, то они втроем когда-то действительно были близки. И Мерлин бы скорее удивился, если бы Артур, наоборот, промолчал в разговоре с Морганой.  
– Я пока еще не знаю. Мне сложно свыкнуться с мыслью, что я обладаю магией, – сказал Мерлин, – но то, что я в нее верю… Если бы не верил, татуировки бы скорее всего не сработали. Он же тебе и про их исчезновение рассказал?  
Моргана с виноватой улыбкой кивнула.  
– Нам следует сходить в музей магии, возможно, там мы найдем какие-то ответы, – предложил Мерлин.  
Дальше разговор продолжить не удалось, потому что вернулся Артур. Он уже не выглядел настолько злым, как только приехал, но раздражение, исходившее от него, все еще можно было почувствовать.  
– Что сказал Гаюс? – первой заговорила Моргана.  
– Он не рискнул спорить и предлагать еще одну конспиративку. – Артур раздраженно дернул плечом, а Мерлин некстати подумал, что раньше на него всегда успокаивающе действовал простой жест. Не особо задумываясь, что делает, Мерлин подчинился своим мыслям и положил Артуру руку на плечо. Тот тихо выдохнул и Мерлин почувствовал, как под ладонью расслабляются напряженные мышцы. Артур кинул на него быстрый удивленный взгляд, но руку не скинул.  
– Пока поживешь у меня, – вместо этого сказал он. – По крайней мере, со мной ты будешь в безопасности.  
– Я не хочу причинять тебе лишние неудобства, – попытался отказаться Мерлин. – Точнее, еще больше неудобств.  
– Не говори глупостей. –Артур отмахнулся. – Ты доставишь мне куда больше неудобств, если умрешь из-за недостаточно сильной и внимательной охраны.  
– Артур…– устало взмолился Мерлин.  
– Возражения не принимаются, понял? – предупредил тот. – Моргана, повлияй на него.  
– Правда, Джон. – Моргана улыбнулась. – У Артура огромная квартира, в которой, хоть он и не признается, но блуждает как в лесу, уж я-то знаю. Так что, если ты займешь гостевую спальню, Артуру от этого хуже не будет. К тому же, более домашняя обстановка может благоприятно сказаться на твоей памяти.  
Мерлин улыбнулся и повернулся к Артуру:  
– Серьезно, блуждаешь?  
– Спасибо тебе, Моргана, – простонал Артур.  
– Я согласен, – хмыкнул Мерлин, кивнув Моргане.  
– Если бы ты не согласился, я бы увез тебя силой. В багажнике, – серьезно произнес Артур, направляясь к машине. Они с Морганой приехали на служебной, потому что, судя по запаху алкоголя, уже успели начать свой выходной.  
– Спасибо, – тихо поблагодарил Мерлин, подстраиваясь под шаг Артура.  
– Пока еще не за что, – отмахнулся Артур. Мерлин не удержался и толкнул его плечом. И это действие показалось таким же привычным, как и положить ладонь Артуру на плечо. Как же Мерлин хотел, чтобы память скорее вернулась…  
– …возьмем еду на вынос? – Мерлин моргнул и понял, что прослушал половину фразы Артура. Мерлин ограничился быстрым кивком и вернулся к своим мыслям.  
Он и сам не мог объяснить, почему рядом с Артуром чувствовал себя в безопасности, словно... словно они были знакомы, нет, _близки_ тысячу лет. Неужели, это осталось еще с их общего детства? Или здесь было что-то более глубокое, _древнее_ , что вернулось к Мерлину в музее?  
Еще один вопрос, на который у него пока не было ответа.

После того, как они приехали, Артур поставил на стол бумажный пакет.  
– Суши, – объявил Артур. – Подумал, что тебе следует начать пробовать разные кухни, вдруг это поможет воспоминаниям.  
Мерлину понравилось, да и только. Никаких шевелений памяти он не почувствовал. Зато, заметив на одной из полок одну из фотографий, _их_ фотографий, увидел запечатленный момент, словно наяву. Как Моргана ворчала, что они с Артуром не могли стоять спокойно и пытались друг друга то ущипнуть, то пихнуть. В итоге так и сфотографировались: он сам, смеющийся и почти свалившийся на Артура, который вцепился в него так, словно боялся уронить, но в тоже время выглядел донельзя довольным. На вид им было лет по четырнадцать.  
Артур заметил, куда смотрел Мерлин и тихо выругался.  
– Стоило сразу рассказать.  
– Ты же сказал в музее, что знал меня, но поговорить не дали. Я бы потом все равно спросил, – отозвался Мерлин.  
– Нет, я о том, что стоило сразу рассказать, при первой встрече. – Артур подошел ближе и встал за правым плечом, совсем рядом. – Только я не знаю, что случилось с тобой за эти десять лет, поэтому и промолчал. Хотел убедиться.  
– Сейчас уже убедился? – не оборачиваясь, спросил Мерлин.  
– Жду результаты, – ответил Артур.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Мерлин, – тогда поговорим, когда ты их получишь. Не хочу давать себе ложных надежд.  
Артур неожиданно взял его за плечо и развернул к себе, заглянув в глаза:  
– Они не ложные.  
Он закатал рукав рубашки и Мерлин увидел татуировку. Дракона.  
– Откуда она у тебя? – натянуто спросил Мерлин, машинально погладив свое плечо, где была набита точно такая же.  
– Мы делали их вместе, очень давно, – пояснил Артур. – Твоя находится…  
Мерлин, не стал дослушивать и снял через голову свитер, повернувшись к Артуру плечом.  
– Под квадратом. Она была под квадратом, – закончил он за Артура.  
– Когда? – только и смог выдавить Артур.  
– Перед тем, как пришла Фрея, – ответил Мерлин.  
Артур молча смотрел на дракончика на плече Мерлина, не зная, что сказать. Скорее бы уже пришли результаты, это единственное, чего сейчас хотелось.  
– Поговорим, когда придут результаты, – наконец выдавил Артур и криво улыбнулся, – а теперь давай спать.  
После чего показал Мерлину его комнату, выдал пижаму и ушел к себе в спальню.

Мерлин проводил его взглядом, после чего тоже решил лечь спать. И вот уже который час лежал без сна. Он никак не мог перестать думать о случившемся за эти несколько дней. Голова пухла от вопросов, на которые до дрожи хотелось получить ответы.  
Возможно, если Мерлин усовершенствует или хотя бы поймет, как владеть своей магией, он сможет что-то выяснить, раз татуировки тоже имели магическое происхождение. И для начала ему бы хотелось взглянуть на ту книгу, в музее. Эта мысль немного успокоила, поэтому Мерлин собрался попытаться заснуть снова и только перевернулся на другой бок, как его напугал крик. Крик Артура.  
Мерлин тут же подскочил и рванул к нему в спальню.  
Артур продолжал кричать, вцепившись до побелевших костяшек в простыню. Светлые волосы потемнели от пота, лицо исказила гримаса боли. Но стоило Мерлину приблизиться, как Артур задышал чаще и схватился за левый бок, застонав сквозь зубы.  
– Артур, – позвал Мерлин, но реакции не последовало. – Артур! – чуть громче позвал он, но Артур продолжал шипеть и кривиться от боли. Тогда Мерлин схватил его за плечи и встряхнул. Никакой реакции. Тогда Мерлин похлопал Артура по щекам, но даже после этого Артур не проснулся, продолжая кривиться.  
Зрелище было до странного жутким. Мерлин схватился за голову, не зная, как помочь. Затем вспомнил про магию. Казалось, это был единственный сейчас выход. Главное, чтобы он сработал, иначе Мерлин не знал, что будет делать.  
Глубоко вздохнув, он положил ладонь Артуру на лоб. После чего закрыл глаза и представил, как тянется к чему-то светлому и необъятному внутри себя, прося, чтобы Артур наконец проснулся.  
Он потерялся во времени, сосредоточившись только на частом дыхании Артура и разгорающемуся золотистому свету внутри себя. Поэтому оказался не готов к тому, что спустя мгновение Артур хрипло позовет его по имени. По имени, которое казалось незнакомым и привычным одновременно. Мерлин неловко убрал руку с его лба и отошел на шаг назад.  
– Что ты делаешь? – прочистив горло, сонно моргнул Артур, после чего нахмурился, убирая с лица прилипшие влажные волосы.  
– Ты кричал во сне, – пояснил Мерлин. – Я попытался тебя разбудить, но ты не просыпался. Тогда я... использовал магию.  
– Использовал магию? – Артур удивленно посмотрел на него. – Но как?  
– Не знаю. – Мерлин пожал плечами Мерлин. – Это вышло как-то интуитивно.  
– Ты куда более сильный маг, чем мы думали, – произнес Артур, подтягиваясь на руках и принимая сидячее положение. – Спасибо.  
Мерлин покачал головой, устраиваясь на краю кровати. Нестерпимо хотелось прикоснуться к Артуру, почувствовать, что он живой, потому что внутри было до странного тревожно.  
– Что тебе снилось? – вместо этого спросил он, рассматривая в сером свете рассвета свои руки.  
– Я точно не помню. – Артур нахмурился. – Было какое-то сражение, знаешь, как во времена рыцарей. Настоящая битва. Помню меч, его искусно сделанную рукоять, украшенную драгоценностями, его лезвие, на котором были выбиты какие-то руны. Его блеск в лучах закатного солнца. И боль, адскую боль в боку.  
– Хмм… – протянул Мерлин.  
– Странный сон, – вздохнул Артур, сползая ниже по кровати и откидываясь на подушку. – С тех пор, как... как ты пропал, мне время от времени снится что-то подобное. Но всегда все достаточно размыто, чтобы запомнить детали.  
– Но меч ты запомнил, – перебил его Мерлин.  
– Что меня очень удивляет, – согласился Артур. – Никогда еще так четко ничего не запоминал.  
– Может, это из-за моего присутствия? Или из-за того, что я использовал магию? – предположил Мерлин.  
– Может быть, – не стал спорить Артур, его дыхание замедлялось.  
– Хочешь, я посижу с тобой? – предложил Мерлин, поежившись от одного только воспоминания боли на лице Артура.  
– Не надо. – Артур сонно улыбнулся. – Тебе тоже нужно как следует отдохнуть, иди спать.  
– Спокойной ночи, Артур. – Мерлин не стал спорить и поднялся на ноги.  
– И тебе, Мерлин, – едва различимо пробормотал Артур. – И тебе.  
Все-таки Мерлин. Значит, не зря это имя казалось таким знакомым.  
Мерлин постоял в дверях, рассматривая заснувшего Артура. Видимо, кошмар лишил его последних сил, иначе бы он после ужасного сна так быстро не отрубился. Уходить не хотелось. Казалось, стоит выйти из комнаты, как снова раздастся тот крик, но шли минуты, а Артур спокойно спал.  
Тогда Мерлин отлип от косяка и пошел к себе. Завтра он обязательно спросит у Артура про свое прошлое. Хотя бы про юность. Потому что в голове сейчас была такая каша из обрывков воспоминаний их общего прошлого, причем не только из юности. И судя по сну со сражением, не одному Мерлину привиделся красивый и величественный замок.

Артур почувствовал запах свежесваренного кофе еще до того, как окончательно проснулся. Он с удовольствием потянулся и только после стука в дверь открыл глаза – на пороге обнаружился Мерлин.  
– Привет. – Артур улыбнулся. – Как спалось?  
– Ну, ты больше не кричал, – отзеркалив его улыбку, фыркнул Мерлин. – Поэтому отлично.  
– Придурок. – Артур закатил глаза, снова потягиваясь. Его даже не смутило, насколько привычными остались их пикировки.  
– Я приготовил завтрак, – сообщил Мерлин.  
Артур хотел было что-то спросить, но буквально подавился словами, потому что, моргнув, оказался в просторных – королевских, не иначе, – покоях, лежащий на огромной кровати, под алым пологом. В витражные окна заглядывало утреннее солнце, а Мерлин... Мерлин был одет совершенно иначе: в простую рубаху, какую носили в прошлые века, штаны, подвязанные поясом, больше похожим на веревку, а на шее висел алый платок. Артур повернулся в сторону и увидел вместо привычной прикроватной тумбочки с электронным будильником, резной столик, которого никогда не было в его спальне. Сверху на нем лежал золотой обруч. Корона. Что?..  
– Надеюсь, завтрак съедобен, – добавил Мерлин прежде, чем уйти, – потому что не ручаюсь, что вспомнил правильный рецепт омлета.  
Артур, моргнув, перевел взгляд на дверь и наваждение исчезло.  
– Иду, – невпопад ответил он, поднимаясь с кровати.  
Что с ним происходило?

За завтраком Артур все не мог перестать думать о том, что ему привиделось в спальне и вчера в ванной. И еще когда он коснулся своей татуировки впервые за многие года. И ночной кошмар, не стоит забывать о нем. Он был уверен, что это все связано и из одной… эпохи. Да, именно _эпохи_ , причем, судя по антуражу – еще и средневековой. Вот только к чему все это было?  
– Что, к чему? – Мерлин озадачено нахмурился, и Артур понял, что последнюю мысль произнес вслух. И почему-то именно в этот момент Артур вспомнил, что Мерлин так и не рассказал, что вспомнил в музее.  
– Сны. – Артур коротко улыбнулся. Он пока решил не рассказывать, что у него ведения или… галлюцинации. – Не могу понять, к чему был вчерашний сон.  
– Иногда сны – это просто сны, – уткнувшись в тарелку, произнес Мерлин.  
– Тебе сегодня что-нибудь снилось? – вдруг спросил Артур. Мерлин вскинул на него быстрый взгляд и вернулся к изучению омлета, который, к слову, у него отлично получился.  
– Нет, по-прежнему ничего, – помолчав, ответил он.  
– Ты так и не рассказал, что вспомнил вчера, – тут же отозвался Артур, отпивая еще горячий кофе и едва не жмурясь от удовольствия. Он давно не пил ничего вкуснее.  
– Что именно тебе рассказать? – хмыкнул Мерлин.  
– А ты вспомнил что-то еще, помимо того, что в музее? – удивился Артур.  
– Да. – Мерлин улыбнулся. – Как меня побили в какой-то подворотне, а ты и Моргана меня спасли, и ты потом обрабатывал раны.  
– Это же было в старшей школе, твой первый и мой последний там год, – восхищенно произнес Артур. – Это же здорово! Что-то еще?  
Мерлин пожевал губу, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить о «древнем» воспоминании и про некоторые привычки. А потом решил – плевать. Он не хотел ничего утаивать.  
– Пара интуитивных жестов, – признался он.  
– Так и думал, что ты не просто так вчера это делал, – хмыкнул Артур.  
– Но то, что я вспомнил в музее… это странно. – Мерлин отпил кофе из своей кружки, потому что в горле от волнения начинало пересыхать.  
– Тем более рассказывай, – подтолкнул его Артур.  
– В общем, ты в этом воспоминании был принцем, а я.... я твоим советником и, кажется, придворным магом. Ты сражался на турнире на мечах в бою с другим рыцарем, который воспользовался магией, чтобы выиграть. Я ему помешал, ты победил, но получил точно такой же порез. – Мерлин указал на то место на шее, где у Артура был приклеен пластырь.  
– На турнире? – уточнил зачем-то Артур. Он вспомнил золотой обруч, который увидел сегодня утром на резном столике и почему-то стало не по себе.  
– Да. – Мерлин кивнул. – Ты был в красном балахоне поверх доспехов, а на груди красовался вышитый золотистый дракон, как…– Мерлин вдруг шокировано распахнул глаза и уставился Артуру на предплечье, где была набита татуировка.  
– …как у нас, – закончил Артур, вспомнив алые знамена, развивающиеся на стяге над замком. – Значит, ты его не просто так в юности нарисовал.  
– Я? – Мерлин сморгнул оцепенение и уставился теперь на Артура.  
– Да, ты ее нарисовал. Точнее, придумал. Это был наш герб. Мы же с детства дурачились, что я король Артур, а ты мой придворный маг Мерлин, и нам обязательно нужен родовой герб, – рассказал Артур.  
– Похоже, я не придумал его, – медленно произнес Мерлин.  
– Но как это возможно? – Артур нервно взлохматил волосы. – Гвен вчера рассказала, что такой герб взаправду существовал, как если бы король Артур из легенд действительно правил.  
– Ты забыл, что я владею магией? – напомнил Мерлин.  
– В детстве ты ею не владел, – перебил его Артур. – По крайней мере, мне не рассказывал. Постой. Что ты этим хочешь сказать?  
– Я…– Мерлин осекся, поняв, что сказал, не подумав. – Ничего.  
– Но предположение имеет место быть. – Артур поднялся на ноги. – Потому что все это странно! Герб, который оказывается настоящим, видения, связанные со средневековой эпохой…  
– Видения? – вмешался Мерлин.  
– Да. – Артур налил себе еще кофе, потому что начал нервничать. – После того, как тебя нашли, мне стали приходить странные видения из той же оперы, что и твое воспоминание. Я уже решил, что просто заработался, и пора отдыхать. Или, чего банальней, – начал сходить с ума.  
– Но вместе сходить с ума…– начал Мерлин.  
– Невозможно, да. – Артур кивнул, сложив руки на груди, и прошелся по кухне. – Но объяснений у меня нет.  
– Может, мы видим жизнь короля Артура и мага Мерлина? – предположил Мерлин.  
– Я бы не удивился, с учетом магии и прочего. – Артур нервно дернул плечом. – Но почему тогда они выглядят как _мы_?  
– Хороший вопрос, – вздохнул Мерлин, а потом весь подобрался. – Кажется, я знаю, где мы можем если не получить ответ, то хотя бы найти какие-то зацепки.  
Артур вопросительно вскинул бровь.  
– Музей магии, и желательно быстрее, – сказал Мерлин.  
Артур молча взял телефон и ушел звонить Гаюсу.

Гаюс воспринял просьбу скептически, но, тем не менее, сумел договориться, чтобы Мерлину и Артуру дали доступ к книге на некоторое время. Когда они приехали в музей, Мерлин заметно нервничал.  
– Ты же сам предложил, – прищурившись, сказал Артур.  
– И я все еще не изменил своего решения. – Мерлин раздраженно дернул плечом. – Но это не отменяет того, что мне все еще не по себе.  
– От того, что ты можешь ее прочитать? – подтолкнув его в спину, спросил Артур.  
– Нет. – Мерлин глубоко вздохнул. – Когда мы были здесь в первый раз, у меня было такое ощущение, что я уже видел эту книгу и держал ее в руках. Мало того, я был уверен, что поранился об ее замысловатый замок и оставил на обложке капли крови. Как такое может быть?  
– Может, ты раньше работал в этом музее? – предположил Артур, пропуская Мерлина вперед.  
– Нет, – уверенно произнес Мерлин. – Я знаю, что это было _раньше_.  
– В смысле? – не понял Артур.  
– Мне кажется, что это книга Мерлина, – вздохнул Мерлин, поднимаясь по широкой мраморной лестнице. – И возможно во мне говорят его воспоминания. Ну, ты понял.  
– Тогда в ней просто обязаны быть ответы, – произнес Артур. – Или же тебя подводят ощущения.  
– Думаю, я смогу сказать точно, когда возьму ее в руки, – добавил Мерлин.  
Они как раз поднялись на нужный этаж и пришли в тот самый зал, в котором была выставлена экспозиции, посвященная зарождению магии.  
– Подожди здесь, я найду куратора, – попросил Артур, – чтобы она достала нам книгу.  
Мерлин согласно кивнул. Он собирался посмотреть экспонаты, пока Артур искал куратора. Он не исключал варианта, что что-то еще может показаться ему знакомым. А сейчас любая мелочь могла иметь огромное значение для его даже не дырявой, ветхой памяти.

В зале бродили редкие посетители, скучающе разглядывая предметы в витринах. Мерлин окинул их взглядом и принялся методично рассматривать каждый предмет, но ничего не вызывало отклика внутри.  
Он переходил от одной витрины к другой, пока не наткнулся на макет меча в камне. Рукоять его была искусно украшена резными рунами. Мерлин склонил голову и попытался прочесть надпись, но не смог, потому что у рун не хватало деталей. Это было так же, как если бы у привычных букв стерли некоторые черточки. Скорее всего тот, кто изготавливал макет меча, не знал языка рун.  
– Все посмотрел? – Артур подкрался бесшумно, заставив своим вопросом Мерлина вздрогнуть.  
– Почти. – Он кивнул. – Нашел куратора?  
– Да, она скоро подойдет, – ответил Артур, но тут его взгляд упал на меч. – Какой интересный меч...– задумчиво произнес он.  
– Экскалибур, – прочитал Мерлин табличку, расположенную рядом с макетом. – По легендам, этот меч принадлежал королю Артуру, достойному из достойных.  
– Он похож на тот, что я видел во сне, – осторожно произнес Артур.  
– Ты уверен? – Мерлин выпрямился, посмотрев на Артура.  
– Еще бы. – Тот кивнул. – Я держал его в руках, да и такое прекрасное оружие сложно забыть.  
– Ты был бы достоин такого меча. – Мерлин вдруг улыбнулся. – Если бы он действительно существовал.  
– Не говори ерунды. – Артур отмахнулся, посмотрев на дверь в ожидании куратора. Ему вдруг стало неловко от слов Мерлина.  
Тот в свою очередь тоже осмотрелся.  
– Давай же, – заговорщицки прошептал Мерлин, – пока никого нет, попробуй его вытащить. Проверим, не зря ли я тебя звал так в детстве.  
– Не будь ребенком, – строго сказал Артур. – Это же макет и наверняка сделан сплошным куском.  
– Агент Пендрагон прав, – послышался позади них женский голос. – Это всего лишь макет. Настоящий меч, заключенный в камень, находится в Англии, в замке Кардифф. Если хотите попробовать его вытащить, то советую слетать туда. – Женщина подошла к ним и улыбнулась. – Меня зовут Хелен Мора.  
– Он правда существует? – уточнил Мерлин.  
– Конечно. Его нашли примерно десять лет назад, совершенно случайно, в одной из пещер, наполненной кристаллами, рядом с амфитеатром в Честере, – пояснила Хелен.  
Артур присмотрелся к мечу, но увидел не этот макет, а поросший мхом каменьв чаще леса. В центре этого камня покоился меч, воткнутый в него на две третьих. Рядом был Мерлин, а вокруг рыцари, алые плащи которых трепал ветер. Артур взялся за рукоять меча, какой она и была в его сне. После чего моргнул, и снова оказался в музее, перед макетом камня с бутафорским мечом. Отшатнувшись, Артур уставился на свою правую руку, которую до сих пор холодило от ощущения резного эфеса.  
Мерлин кинул на него быстрый взгляд, но Артур покачал головой, давая понять, что расскажет потом.  
– Пройдем в нашу лабораторию, – предложила Хелен. – Там вы сможете осмотреть книгу.  
– Это было бы замечательно. – Мерлин улыбнулся. – И еще хотелось бы узнать по поводу пятен крови на обложке. Вы не делали анализы?  
– Нет, – растерянно ответила Хелен. Видимо, им это даже в голову не пришло. Или они их вообще не заметили.  
– Тогда, мы могли бы сделать это в нашей лаборатории, – вмешался Артур, достаточно придя в себя.  
– Книга очень ценна для нашего музея, поэтому мы проведем анализ сами, если он вам нужен. – Хелен нахмурилась. – Только для чего вам эта кровь? Ей много веков, и я не уверена, что она вообще поддается анализу.  
– Она же принадлежала магу, верно? – посмотрев на Мерлина, спросил Артур. Получив утвердительный кивок, он продолжил: – Сейчас мы работаем над одним делом, в котором фигурирует неизвестный пока нам маг. Возможно, благодаря этой крови мы сможем найти его.  
– Как? – удивленно уставилась на него Хелен.  
– Извините, эту информацию мы не можем вам сообщить в интересах следствия, – мягко, будто извиняясь, улыбнулся Артур.  
Куратор как-то странно на него посмотрела, но в итоге провела их в отдельную комнату, выдала перчатки и велела ждать, пока она принесет книгу.  
– Как умело ты запудрил ей мозги, – как только они остались вдвоем, рассмеялся Мерлин. – Даже я ничего не понял.  
– Тем лучше для нас, – хмыкнул Артур.  
– Ты выглядел странно, когда изучал меч, – помолчав, произнес Мерлин.  
– Ты же разговаривал с Хелен! – удивился Артур. – Когда успел заметить? – Мерлин только фыркнул в ответ. – Просто... это все еще странно, но я видел лес, камень с настоящим мечом, рыцарей вокруг и тебя за плечом.  
– И что ты собрался сделать? – нетерпеливо спросил Мерлин.  
– Судя по всему, достать Экскалибур. – Артур прислонился спиной к стене. – Раз во сне я сражался с этим мечом в руках.  
– Я же говорил, что ты достоин, – самодовольно произнес Мерлин.  
– Не забывай, что это не я его вытащил, это чьи-то воспоминания, – поправил его Артур.  
– Но ты бы хотел попробовать? – спросил Мерлин.  
Артур задумался.  
Хотел бы он узнать, достоин ли такого меча? Достоин ли быть королем былого и грядущего, как говорилось в легендах? Артур не знал. Было слишком много странных проблем, чтобы думать о таком.  
– Я не знаю, – честно ответил он, посмотрев Мерлину в глаза, – в юности хотел, а сейчас…  
– Ты перестал верить не только в магию, – заключил Мерлин.  
В комнату вошла Хелен с книгой, упакованной в пластиковый контейнер. Разговор пришлось прервать.  
– Обращаться осторожно, она очень хрупкая, – приказала она. – Перчатки... Вижу, вы их уже надели, похвально. Как закончите, позовете меня, я буду у себя в кабинете.  
Артур машинально кивнул, а Мерлин сразу же подошел к столу, снял крышку с контейнера и аккуратно достал книгу, положив ее в центре стола. В этот момент птица, которая была набита у него на левой стороне шеи, вдруг ожила, взмахнула крыльями и буквально слетела с его шеи, сделав широкий круг вокруг них, и влетела прямо внутрь книги.  
– Черт возьми! – закричал Мерлин, схватившись за то место на коже, где раньше была татуировка, и болезненно скривился.  
– Мерлин? –позвал Артур.  
– Снова жжет, – выдохнул тот.  
Артур не нашел ничего лучше, чем снова подойти к нему и прижать к себе. В прошлый раз жжение быстро отпустило, но и размер татуировки был куда меньше.  
– Они сведут меня с ума, – пожаловался Мерлин, вцепившись в Артура. – Я готов собственноручно выпотрошить того, кто это сделал со мной.  
– Не забывай, что я все еще федерал. – Артур, пытаясь его отвлечь, натянуто улыбнулся.  
– Отлично. Именно ты и поможешь мне спрятать труп так, чтобы никто не нашел, – пробормотал Мерлин. – Я уверен, ты знаешь, как это сделать. Иначе ты бы не был ведущим агентом.  
– Так я их нахожу, а не прячу, – попытался заспорить Артур с улыбкой, чувствуя, что Мерлина отпускает. – Нормально? – спросил он, пропустив пряди волос через пальцы. Мерлин кивнул и с неохотой отстранился.  
– Давай посмотрим, куда улетела эта чертова птица, – проворчал он, раскрывая книгу на первой странице.  
Они с Артуром одновременно склонились ниже, вчитываясь в древнеанглийский текст. Ни для кого не показалось странным, что они оба могли его прочитать и понимали, что там написано.  
– Это похоже на книгу заклинаний, – заметил Мерлин, перелистывая страницу.  
– И медицинский справочник, если сравнивать с чем-то современным, – добавил Артур.  
Он не понимал текста заклинаний, но описания разных сверхъестественных тварей или болезней, которую могли наслать маги, читал с легкостью, словно это был обычный, английский текст.  
– Так вот почему Снейк хотел уничтожить музей. – Мерлин посмотрел на Артура. – Он узнал про книгу и не хотел, чтобы ее заполучил кто-нибудь из магов. Потому что здесь, судя по всему, собрано много чего.  
– Тебе нужна эта книга, – вдруг выпалил Артур. – Ты же маг. Возможно, она поможет тебе в чем-то. Не зря же твоя татуировка указала на нее.  
– Не на нее, а на что-то в _ней_ , – поправил его Мерлин. – И давай посмотрим, на что именно.  
Он принялся быстро переворачивать страницы, разыскивая «сбежавшую» птицу. Артур только и успевал подмечать различные рисунки растений и непонятных существ. Книга была очень важной и древней. Любой маг бы счел за честь иметь такую.  
– Нашел! – воскликнул Мерлин, указывая пальцем на птицу, которая теперь сидела на краю страницы, словно всегда здесь и была. Хотя, возможно так и было. – Это заклинание... двойников? – удивленно закончил Мерлин.  
– Двойников? – нахмурился Артур.  
– Здесь написано… – Мерлин быстро пробежал глазами по тексту заклинания. – Что с помощью этого заклинания можно создать копию чего угодно. Копию любого неодушевленного предмета.  
Артур поднял на Мерлина взгляд.  
– Ты думаешь...– начал он.  
– Кто-то хотел, чтобы эта книга была у меня, – закончил за него Мерлин. – Иначе бы этой татуировки просто не было.  
– Ты сможешь? Ведь ты даже не знаешь, как обращаться со своей магией.  
– Я должен попробовать, – твердо произнес Мерлин. – Тебя же удалось разбудить безо всяких заклинаний.  
Артур осмотрел комнату на наличие камер видеонаблюдения, затем кинул взгляд на закрытую дверь.  
– Тогда поторопись.  
Мерлин кивнул и сосредоточился на тексте. Спустя мгновение Артур услышал шепот на непонятном, но почему-то знакомом языке. Глаза Мерлина изменились, радужку на мгновение затопило золотом, после чего перед ним оказалось две книги.  
– Получилось, – неверяще прошептал он, затем воскликнул уже громче: – Артур! Получилось!  
– Тише, – шикнул Артур. – А теперь если ты еще придумаешь, как спрятать оригинал, то будет вообще здорово.  
– Дай мне минуту. – Мерлин самодовольно усмехнулся, после чего принялся что-то искать в книге, затем чертыхнулся и открыл другую. – Перепутал, – коротко пояснил он, – в копии текст исковеркан. Не отрицаю, что так и задумано заклинанием. Хотя это даже плюс – в плохих руках книга будет бесполезна.  
– Мерлин, не отвлекайся. – Артур сложил руки на груди, посматривая на дверь. Интуиция подсказывала, что вот-вот кто-то должен прийти.  
– Нет такого! – ударив от досады по столу кулаком, буркнул Мерлин. – Может так получится? – он вдруг выставил руку вперед, как тогда, на чердаке, прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Книга сразу же исчезла.  
– И как ты ее теперь найдешь? – вскинул брови Артур, когда Мерлин открыл глаза и широко улыбнулся.  
Тот фыркнул и взял книгу со стола, только фишка была в том, что эту самую книгу не было видно.  
– А теперь сделай лицо не таким довольным, я пойду, скажу куратору, что мы закончили, – предложил Артур.  
– Мне стоит подождать тебя здесь, чтобы не вызвать подозрений. – Мерлин положил книгу на колени и сделал вид, что вчитывается во вторую. – Иди.  
Артур закатил глаза, удивляясь, насколько Мерлин остался прежним. Еще бы выяснить, что с ним случилось.

Куратор не заметила подмены, на что Мерлин одарил Артура самодовольным взглядом. Артур с трудом сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. После короткой благодарности, они покинули музей и спустились к причалу.  
– Ради тебя я разрешил совершить преступление, – наблюдая за подплывающим паромом, задумчиво произнес Артур.  
– Я знаю, что пропавший друг – это я, но… мы договорились подождать результаты проверки, но я уже не могу так. Расскажи мне хоть что-нибудь, – прижимая к груди все еще невидимую книгу, попросил Мерлин  
Артур промолчал, рассматривая волнующуюся воду, а затем пустился в объяснения:  
– Тебя зовут Мерлин Эмрис, мы выросли вместе. Тебе двадцать пять лет, ты всегда ненавидел мармеладных медведей, что вызывало недоумение у Морганы, и мог заснуть в любых условиях. – Артур перехватил взгляд Мерлина и уставился на свои ботинки. – Действительно, следовало раньше сказать. Но… Мы же имеем дело с магией, поэтому нужно быть осторожным.  
– Мерлин Эмрис, – повторил Мерлин, словно пробуя имя на вкус. – Мерлин...

– Мерлин! – радостно закричала Моргана, повиснув у него на шее, стоило Мерлину зайти к ним в дом. – Наконец-то ты вернулся! Я замучилась терпеть королевские замашки этого пустоголового придурка!  
– Что ты опять натворил, пока меня не было? – Мерлин рассмеялся, обращаясь к Артуру, который стоял в дверях комнаты Морганы, с недовольным видом.  
– Просто выкинул ее очередного ухажера с крыльца, – проворчал он.  
Мерлин отстранил Моргану и удивленно посмотрел на нее:  
– Это правда?  
– Еще какая! – обиженно произнесла она. – Артур сказал, что он меня недостоин. Идиот.  
– Это не я идиот, это ты видимо слепая, – раздраженно отозвался Артур, – раз не поверила мне, что он поспорил развести тебя.  
Моргана одарила его злым взглядом, вывернулась из объятий Мерлина и встала посреди комнаты, сложив руки на груди.  
– К твоему сведению, – укоризненно заявила она, – я могу за себя постоять. А теперь оба выметайтесь из моей комнаты!  
– С ней лучше не спорить, – обреченно вздохнул Мерлин.  
– Согласен, – закатив глаза, простонал Артур, выходя следом за ним. 

– Ты же потом набил этому придурку морду? – с надеждой спросил Мерлин, когда они оказались в комнате Артура.  
– Мог бы и не спрашивать, – хмыкнул Артур. – Или ты тоже считаешь, что я не прав?  
– Я не буду говорить это вслух, – рассмеялся Мерлин, – иначе Моргана, когда узнает, проклянет меня.  
– Мерлин...– позвал Артур, крепко обняв его. – Я так по тебе скучал.  
– Я тоже, мой король, – со смешком ответил Мерлин, – я тоже.

– Мерлин? – нахмурился Артур.  
– Сколько нам было лет, когда ты спустил ухажера Морганы с крыльца? – растерянно спросил Мерлин, переведя на Артура ошарашенный взгляд.  
– Которого из? – так же растерянно спросил тот.  
– Я откуда-то вернулся, и Моргана мне пожаловалась, а потом выгнала нас обоих из своей комнаты, – добавил Мерлин.  
– Это было незадолго до того, как мы сделали татуировки...– Артур улыбнулся воспоминанию, – Пятнадцать и семнадцать. Ты вспомнил.  
– Да, – все еще растерянно кивнул Мерлин, – немного, но...  
– Но уже что-то, точнее – еще. – Улыбнулся Артур. – Значит, надежда, что память вернется, есть. Пойдем, уже паром здесь.

Мерлин расположился за барной стойкой, с книгой, внимательно ее изучая, пока Артур готовил им ужин. Ему столько хотелось рассказать Мерлину и, судя по всему, что-то могло помочь Мерлину вспомнить, но Артур не знал, с чего начать.  
К тому же, у него почему-то адски разболелась голова после всего случившегося в музее, и иногда перед глазами мелькали странные картинки: полутемный узкий коридор, освещенный факелами или же поляна возле высоких стен замка. Артур хотел бы списать это на последствия после изучения экспозиции в музее, но это было глупым объяснением. С ним что-то происходило, и никакие это не воспоминания Короля былого и грядущего. Он ощущал их – слишком ярко, слишком лично, слишком…  
– Артур, – позвал Мерлин, отвлекшись от книги иустало потерев переносицу. Артур вспомнил, как тот всегда так делал в детстве, когда они подолгу засиживались за уроками.  
– Ужин скоро будет готов. – Вытерев руки о полотенце, Артур сел напротив Мерлина.  
– Я не об этом. – Мерлин отмахнулся. – как я пропал?  
– Почему ты спрашиваешь именно сейчас? – Артур нахмурился. – Нашел что-то в книге?  
– Не то чтобы, – задумчиво произнес Мерлин. – Ты сначала расскажи, а потом решим, относится к моему исчезновению то, что я нашел или нет.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Артур, кинув быстрый взгляд на плиту. Поднялся, отключил конфорку и снова устроился на стуле. Рассказ предстоял долгий. – Только не перебивай, ладно? Все вопросы потом.  
Мерлин понятливо кивнул и Артур пустился в рассказ, решив начать не с исчезновения, а с самого детства, чтобы Мерлин понял, какими были и как изменились их отношения. Про Вивиан, которая стала Артуру безразлична, стоило Мерлину пропасть, про их нелепую ссору в любимом месте их детства. Артур рассказал обо всем. Мерлин слушал молча, иногда только хмурился или поджимал губы.  
Когда Артур закончил говорить, во рту было суше, чем в пустыне. Мерлин поднялся, налил воды в стакан и протянул его Артуру.  
– И никаких следов? – уточнил он.  
– Спасибо. – Артур принял стакан и, прежде, чем ответить, сделал несколько глотков. – Никаких. Ни единой зацепки, поверь мне, я искал.  
– Тогда все сходится, – кивнул Мерлин и вернулся к книге, что-то вычитывая.  
– Что сходится? – переспросил Артур.  
– Вот здесь есть заклинание переноса в любое место, в какое тебе нужно. – Развернув книгу к Артуру, Мерлин указал на нужную страницу. – Только чтобы им пользоваться, маг должен быть очень сильным и идеально владеть своей магией.  
– Хочешь сказать, что ты…– предположил Артур удивленно.  
– Я ничего не хочу сказать, – перебил его Мерлин, – потому что ни в чем не уверен. Я точно не владел магией раньше?  
– Ты уже спрашивал об этом. – Артур покачал головой Артур. – Или действительно не владел или же ты просто не рассказывал мне об этом.  
– Судя по твоему рассказу, мы были очень близки. – Мерлин прищурился, явно что-то обдумывая.  
– Да, очень, – подтвердил Артур, взъерошив волосы, и поднялся из-за стола. Рагу уже должно было быть готово, к тому же в животе требовательно урчало, и дальше тянуть с ужином Артур не видел смысла.  
– Тогда не думаю, что я бы тебе о таком не рассказал, – подумав, сказал Мерлин. – Я не знаю, но... даже сейчас, с напрочь отсутствующей памятью я чу... доверяю тебе на каком-то подсознательном уровне. Словно, мы знакомы тысячу лет.  
– Так и есть, – хмыкнул Артур. – Мы же с детства дружим.  
– Нет, Артур, еще дольше, понимаешь? – возразил Мерлин.  
– Снова ложные воспоминания других людей? – Артур невесело улыбнулся.  
– Я бы не сказал, что они ложные или другого человека. Мне кажется, они мои. – Мерлин перехватил взгляд Артура. – У тебя разве нет такого ощущения?  
Артур нервно сглотнул. Он буквально недавно думал о том же самом.  
– Какова вероятность, что мы и есть _те самые_ Артур и Мерлин? – предположил он вслух.  
– Думаю, довольна высока, если ты веришь в магию и реинкарнацию, – ответил Мерлин.  
– Магия существует, – посмотрев на него, произнес Артур. – Ты тому прямое доказательство. А значит, может существовать и реинкарнация. Но как узнать, что наши странные воспоминания – это воспоминания из прошлой жизни, а не проделки каких-нибудь магов?  
– Вытащить меч, – вдруг выпалил Мерлин.  
– Что? – Артур нахмурился.  
– Тебе нужно вытащить Экскалибур, – пояснил Мерлин. – Точнее, попробовать это сделать. И если ты его вытащишь, то значит…  
– …я и есть король Былого и Грядущего, – закончил за него Артур. – Черт возьми, во что превратилась моя жизнь? – тихо произнес он.  
– А представь, каково сейчас мне! – Мерлин опомнился, когда уже остановился напротив Артура. Пальцы покалывало от желания его обнять, но Мерлин засунул руки в карманы и перекатился с пятки на носок.  
– Мы со всем справимся, – пообещал Артур с улыбкой, – и во всем разберемся.  
А потом, не выдержав, дернул Мерлина на себя и крепко обнял, привычно уткнувшись ему носом в плечо. Мерлин погладил его по голове и впервые за несколько дней почувствовал себя так спокойно, что захотелось прикрыть глаза от удовольствия и простоять так вечность, не меньше.

Артур и Мерлин заснули на диване в гостиной, проведя весь вечер и половину ночи за разговорами. Артур рассказывал про их детство и юность, а Мерлин все впитывал с такой жадностью, что остановиться казалось преступлением.  
Поэтому утром, когда позвонила Моргана и с деликатностью танка поинтересовалась, где их носит, Артур с ужасом осознал, что проспал, проспал впервые за десять лет. Моргана будучи не сестрой, а дьяволом во плоти, еще и вскользь упомянула о том, что Гвен что-то выяснила по поводу татуировок, после чего сбросила звонок. Поэтому Мерлин и Артур собрались в рекордно короткие сроки. А уж как они доехали до офиса… Не доехали, а практически долетели.  
– Что у тебя, Кобрич? – Артур и Мерлин буквально ворвались в лабораторию. Моргана, заметив их, усмехнулась и вернулась к разговору с Гвейном.  
– Кажется, кое-что есть. – Гвен снова что-то печатала па планшете. Когда все собрались, она вывела на экран множество снимков татуировок с одиночными буквами на теле Мерлина. – С момента, как мы только забили татуировки Джона в базу, я заметила, что повсюду раскиданы маленькие буквы. Они спрятаны в других татуировках – в рисунках, в других надписях, но шрифт у них один и тот же. И я решила, что это анаграмма.  
– И? – не выдержал Артур. Гвен закатила глаза:  
– Наша программа выдала множество вариантов. – На экране поползли эти самые варианты. – Но все они были бессмысленны. Кроме вот этих. – Она указала на некоторые словосочетания, отдаленно похожие на слова.  
– То есть, они – не бессмыслица? – скривился Гвейн.  
– Не совсем, – хмыкнула Гвен. – Мы ввели эти варианты.  
– И один из них дал зацепку, – утвердительно сказал Артур.  
– Именно. – Гвен довольно улыбнулась. – Сегодня утром мы получили результат. – На экране появилось длинное предложение без пробелов, состоящие все из тех же фотографий букв.  
– Конура ЭшлиКрик? – с сомнением прочитала Моргана.  
– Да, это ник одного юзера с собачьего форума. – Гвен кивнула.  
– Собачий форум? – Теперь на лице Гвейна отразился скепсис и веселье одновременно.  
– Да, – терпеливо отозвалась Гвен, – форум называется «Почеши за ушком».  
Мерлин до этого молчавший, подал голос:  
– Пропавшие щенки? Это как-то странно, если учесть, что прошлая татуировка привела нас к чему-то, что было связано с магией.  
– В этом есть смысл, – перебил его Гвейн. – Преступники любого рода часто общаются через подобные сайты. За ними не наблюдают. Можно безнаказанно и незаметно передавать любую информацию.  
– О чем тема? – переглянувшись с Гвейном, спросил Артур.  
Гвен вывела на экран страницу браузера с нужным форумом.  
– О потерявшемся щенке, – ответила она. – Может быть где угодно в США, метки нет, щедрая награда за любую информацию, – быстро зачитала Гвен нужный тред. – Затем Конура Эшли Крик отвечает: у нас есть весь выводок. Надеюсь, тот, что вы ищите. В качестве доказательства, предъявите ошейник.  
– Речь явно не о собаках, – задумчиво произнесла Моргана. – Что же они тогда ищут?  
– Я пока не поняла. – Гвен поджала губы. – Но в следующих сообщениях Конура предлагает им осмотреть дом на Стейтен-авеню, который выставлен на продажу, в два часа дня.  
– Тогда давайте туда наведаемся, – предложил Артур и подмигнул Гвен: – Хорошая работа.  
Мерлин, глядя на это, почувствовал внутри глухую ревность, но постарался на ней не сосредотачиваться. Он подумает об этом потом.

Дом, о котором говорилось в сообщении на форуме, даже на первый взгляд казался нежилым, не то, что выставленным на продажу.  
Моргана обошла его по периметру и заглянула в окна.  
– Кажется, он заброшен, – присоединившись к остальной команде, застывшей у дверей, доложила она, – и вряд ли действительно продается.  
Артур кивнул, достал пистолет и первым двинулся к двери.  
– Мне не по себе, – прошептал Мерлин, двигаясь следом за Артуром. – Здесь чувствуется что-то странное.  
– Снова магия? – таким же шепотом спросил Артур.  
– Возможно, – ответил Мерлин. – Будь осторожен.  
Артур как раз взялся за ручку и повернул ее – дверь распахнулась с противным скрипом. Команда, осматриваясь по сторонам, медленно вошла внутрь, где царил полный хаос: стены были обшарпанными и потрескавшимися, пол разобран. По углам ютились кучи строительного мусора.  
– Точно не продается, – одними губами произнесла Моргана, после чего скользнула в правую арку, осматривая помещение. Гвейн свернул налево, а Артур двинулся вперед. Мерлин остановился возле двери, наблюдая за помещением издалека.  
Неожиданно, впереди мелькнула тень. Мерлин успел услышать крик Артура: «Пистолет!», после чего команда прижалась к стенам, и раздались выстрелы. Неизвестный человек проскользнул в соседнее помещение. Артур яростно зажестикулировал, после чего Моргана побежала, прижимаясь к стене, в другую сторону, видимо, чтобы перехватить стрелкас другой стороны. Артур с Гвейном побежали вперед.  
Мерлин перебежал на то место, где только что укрывался Артур, и вдруг услышал крик. Он прислушался и понял, что это какой-то другой язык, но он его прекрасно понимал. И женщина только что прокричала кому-то наверху, чтобы он спустился.  
– Артур! – крикнул Мерлин. – Лестница!  
Мерлин успел вовремя предупредить его, потому что в этот момент второй человек спустился, держа перед собой пистолет. Но выстрелить не успел – Артур с Гвейном сделали это раньше.  
– Эридиан? – позвала из глубины дома женщина. – Эридиан?!  
Но напарник не отозвался, и тогда она с диким воплем выскочила в один из коридоров, ведущих к лестнице, и начала стрелять. Мерлин в последний момент успел машинально выкинуть руку вперед. Остановленные пули рассыпались по полу, а женщину с силой впечатало в стену.  
– Артур? – позвал Мерлин.  
– Порядок, – коротко отозвался тот.  
– Ла Фей? – крикнул Артур. Мерлин видел, что Моргана прошла в то помещение, где лежала женщина.  
– Чисто, – отчиталась Моргана.  
Артур посмотрел на Мерлина, но тот лишь покачал головой. Странно, но он не чувствовал ни сожаления, ни жалости. Эта женщина хотела убить Артура, за что и поплатилась. И Мерлина даже не удивили такие мысли, словно они были с ним всегда.  
– Кто это были? – спросил он, подходя к Артуру и Гвейну.  
– Не знаю. – Артур проверил обойму и снова вскинул пистолет, наступив на первую ступеньку лестницы. – Допросить их будет трудновато. Ждите здесь, я проверю.  
Артур быстро исчез наверху. Было слышно, как он ходит на втором этаже, каждый шаг сопровождался поскрипыванием старых половиц.  
– Здесь все чисто, – спустя пару минут крикнул он и снова вышел на лестницу. – Как ты узнал, что он спускается? – спросил он у Мерлина.  
– Я понял, что она говорила. – Мерлин пожал плечами. – Кажется, это был… болгарский?  
– Сколько же ты знаешь языков? – хмыкнул Артур.  
– Хотел бы я и сам знать, – устало ответил Мерлин.  
– У меня вопрос. – К ним подошел Гвейн. – Джон, что ты только что сделал?  
Артур и присоединившаяся к ним Моргана переглянулись. Мерлин перехватил взгляд Артура и вопросительно вскинул бровь, спрашивая, что же ему отвечать.  
– Давай тебе потом Моргана объяснит, – предложил Артур.  
– Почему я?! – удивилась Моргана.  
– Приказ? – усмехнулся Артур.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, – пробурчала Моргана.  
– Я тоже тебя люблю, – привычно отозвался Артур. – А теперь давайте отложим все разговоры и посмотрим, чем они здесь занимались.  
– Когда мы вошли, она была там. – Моргана прошла в просторное помещение с большими окнами, которое раньше, судя по всему, было гостиной.  
Артур осмотрелся и заметил у окон столик, покрытый слоем пыли. На этой пыли был виден отчетливый след ботинка.  
– Похоже, она что-то искала, – сказал он, убирая наконец пистолет в кобуру на плече.  
– Давай я посмотрю? – предложил Мерлин.  
Артур хмыкнул, видимо, что-то вспомнив, и жестом указал на стол. Мерлин легко запрыгнул на него и принялся ощупывать выступающие рамы. Сверху на одной из них что-то лежало.  
– Кажется, что-то нашел, – произнес Мерлин, вытягивая, на ощупь, нечто бумажное.  
Когда он спрыгнул и посмотрел на находку, то ею оказался небольшой конверт из плотной коричневой бумаги.  
– И что это? – Гвейннахмурился.  
Артур отобрал конверт и открыл его.  
– Два билета на какой-то прием. – Он вытащил из конверта два прямоугольника, на которых размашистым каллиграфическим почерком были сделаны какие-то надписи. – И еще что-то. – Артур вытряхнул на ладонь плоскую коробочку, после чего открыл ее.  
– Это зажим для галстука? – спросила Моргана, заглядывая Артуру через плечо.  
– Кажется, мы нашли наш «ошейник», – хмыкнул Гвейн.

– В доме нашли сумки этих двоих. – К тому времени, как Артур с командой вернулись в офис, Гвен уже успела изучить все, что нашли эксперты в доме. – В ней мы обнаружили десятки паспортов для каждого из них. – На экранах появились сканы документов. – Это лучшая липа, что я когда-либо видела, – заключила Гвен. – Одна пара была использована для въезда и выезда из Барселоны неделю назад.  
– Барселона? – переспросила Моргана.  
– Да. – Гвен кивнула Гвен. – Я заметила это, потому что это было в тот же день, когда похитили и пытали американского туриста, отдыхавшего там с семьей. Его звали Уильям Олд.  
– Зачем они это делали? – спросил Мерлин, рассматривая выведенную на экран фотографию упомянутого человека.  
– Его брат – Гарри Олд. – На экране появилась еще одна фотография.  
– Это же тот человек, который давал показания против Корнелиуса Сигана, – произнесла Моргана, разглядывая фотографию вышеупомянутого Сигана, появившуюся на экране.  
– После чего его закрыли, – заговорил Гаюс. Присутствующие даже не заметили, как он подошел. – Не самый приятный тип плюс ко всему пытался практиковать магию и привлечь к этому Гарри Олда.  
– Зачем? – Мерлин перевел взгляд на Гаюса.  
– Затем, что Олд тоже является магом, – ответила за Гаюса Гвен.  
– И те двое, с кучей паспортов и отличным умением обращаться с оружием, его ищут, – подытожил Артур, – Это и есть наш «потерявшийся щенок». Сиган ищет его, чтобы убить за то, что помешал его планам и упрятал за решетку. Но тот в программе.  
– В какой программе? – Мерлин нахмурился.  
– Защиты свидетелей, – пояснил Гвейн.  
– Не совсем, – хмыкнул Гаюс.  
– Не совсем? – Артур удивленно обернулся к нему.  
– Для магов есть специальная программа, – пояснил Гаюс. – Точнее, для тех, кто так или иначе связан с подобными делами. Та же программа защиты свидетелей, но в то же время и реестр магов.  
– Вы отслеживаете все, кто владеет магией? – неверяще уточнил Мерлин.  
– Да, – помолчав, ответил Гаюс. – Кто нарушает закон, имеет свою базу, кто, скажем так, сотрудничает с нами – свою.  
– Но всех вы держите под колпаком, – не спросил, скорее, констатировал факт шокированный Мерлин, потом перевел взгляд на Артура. Но тот лишь покачал головой, давая понять, что про Мерлина Гаюс не знает.  
– И те двое пытались узнать его местоположение у того парня с форума, – произнесла Гвен.  
Мерлин уже даже не спрашивал, откуда взялась эта его татуировка, хотя это только случилось. С магией и не такое возможно, если верить обрывкам воспоминаний.  
– Это может значить, что угодно. – Гаюс прищурился. – Следует сообщить маршалам, причем немедленно. И надеюсь, самые страшные опасения не подтвердятся.  
– О чем это он? – проводив Гаюса взглядом, спросил Мерлин.  
– Об утечке информации, – потерев переносицу, ответил Артур. – Если это так, то все «добрые» маги в опасности. Если кто-то получит эту базу, то…  
– То нас может ждать катастрофа, – продолжила за него Моргана.  
У Мерлина в этот момент перед глазами почему-то мелькнула каменная горгулья, странная накидка из перьев и крыло черного ворона. Но наваждение исчезло, стоило тряхнуть головой. Только вот интуиция подсказывала, что ничего хорошего от этого ждать не придется. И Мерлин очень надеялся, что в этой базе его не окажется.

Артур сидел в своем кабинете, молча потягивая кофе. Остальная команда, включая Мерлина, рассредоточилась по всем пригодным для сидения местам и молча ждала приезда маршалов.  
Мерлин же не мог перестать думать о том, что лицо Сигана показалось ему смутно знакомым. Он не мог отделаться от этого чувства, поэтому пересел к Артуру поближе и тихо произнес:  
– Нам нужно поговорить.  
Артур понятливо кивнул и поднялся. Мерлин старался не обращать внимания на улыбку, скользнувшую по губам Морганы, когда он пошел следом за Артуром. Стоило им выйти, как Моргана подозвала к себе Гвейна и принялась ему что-то рассказывать. Мерлин подозревал, что она как раз рассказывала ему о том, что случилось в доме.  
– О чем ты хотел поговорить? – Артур прислонился спиной к стене и слоил руки на груди. Мерлин неожиданно захотел поправить ему воротничок рубашки. Отогнав от себя эти мысли, он вздохнул:  
– Мне кажется…  
– Пендрагон! – позвал вдруг Гаюс, и Мерлину пришлось подождать со своим разговором, потому что Артур сразу подобрался, открыл дверь, позвав Моргану и Гвейна, и направился следом за Гаюсом.  
В кабинете их ждала светловолосая девушка.  
– Вивиан? – улыбнулся Артур, зайдя первым.  
– Привет, Артур, – ответила Вивиан, обнимая его. – Мы не виделись с тобой, кажется, со школы.  
– Именно так. – Артур рассмеялся. – Ты изменилась.  
– Ты тоже, – усмехнулась она, затем ее взгляд скользнул к Мерлину. – А это же?...  
– Это Джон, – представил Мерлина Артур с появившейся едва заметной угрозой в голове. – Он наш консультант.  
Мерлин понял, что это та самая Вивиан, из-за которой они с Артуром поссорились в ту роковую ночь. И, похоже, Артур не ожидал увидеть ее здесь, и уж тем более, что она узнает Мерлина.  
– Вивиан Дэй. – Она протянула руку Мерлину, нехорошо прищурившись.  
В том, что она узнала его, не было никаких сомнений. Но, видимо, Артур решил сначала во всем разобраться сам, к тому же, в деле фигурировала магия, а после того, как они узнали про базу магов, он вряд ли расскажет что-то начальству.  
– Мы выяснили, что через один форум кто-то пытается найти Гарри Олда, – когда формальности были соблюдены, заговорил Гаюс. – Он же – под защитой правительства.  
– Верно, – кивнула Вивиан.  
– Нас больше интересует формулировка одной фразы. Автор утверждает, что у него есть весь «выводок». Другие свидетели по делу Сигана могли быть скомпрометированы? – спросил Гаюс.  
Вивиан мгновение молчала, а потом, вздохнув, выпалила:  
– И не только по нему. По понятным причинам, мы это скрывали, но в программе случилась утечка данных.  
– Вас взломали?! – Артур очень редко видел, чтобы Гаюс кричал и сейчас был один из таких случаев.  
– Ушли адреса и новые личности более тысячи свидетелей, – добавила Вивиан.  
– Тысячи? – не удержался Мерлин. Артур бросил на него короткий взгляд, давая понять, что тоже удивлен.  
Тысяча магов. Тысяча! Мерлин почувствовал, как его начало немного мутить. Любой из них, не смотря на то, что их относили к «добрым» магам, мог сделать с Мерлином такое, как же найти виновного?  
– Как, черт возьми, это случилось? – продолжал распаляться Гаюс.  
– Мы прилагаем все усилия, чтобы надежно спрятать этих людей, – немного виновато произнесла Вивиан. – Мы уже создаем новые личности для них, но на это понадобиться время.  
– Вам немедленно нужно перевести Гарри Олда и его семью, – приказал Гаюс.  
– Сделаем, но для того, чтобы сделать это для других, нужно минимум полгода, – пояснила Вивиан.  
– Нужно найти и остановить того, кто это делает, – не выдержав, вмешался Артур. – Сейчас же.  
Гаюс посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, после чего согласно кивнул.

Гвен носилась по своей лаборатории, что-то сравнивая и изучая. Когда Артур следом за командой зашел внутрь, она тут же схватила планшет.  
– Хорошо, что вы пришли. Мы нашли в тайном отделении сумки ожерелье, с бриллиантами, стоимостью более 6 миллионов, – выпалила она.  
Моргана посмотрела на Гвейна с весельем:  
– Ты промахнулся с определеньем ошейника.  
Тот в ответ лишь закатил глаза.  
– Видимо, это плата за весь «выводок». – Гвен вывела на экран скрины переписки с форума. – Который подразумевает эту самую базу свидетелей.  
– _В качестве доказательства предъявите ошейник_ , – прочитал вслух Артур. – Все сходится.  
– Это очень-очень плохо. – Гвейн покачал головой.  
– Не совсем, – хмыкнула Гвен. – Мы хотя бы знаем, где состоится обмен. – Она буквально подбежала к своему столу и взяла два пригласительных. – Подержи-ка. – Она вручила их Артур и куда-то убежала. Вернулась через минуту с коробочкой, в которой был зажим для галстука.  
– Могу предположить, что на этом приеме, который состоится сегодня, в пять вечера, и будет совершено обмен.  
– Билеты нужны, чтобы попасть туда, а…– Мерлин забрал у Гвен коробочку и открыл ее. На первый взгляд зажим был простым, но синий камень, которым он был отделан говорил об обратном. Мерлин некстати увидел, блеск точно такого же камня на маленьком кулоне, который надел ему на шею Артур. Мерлин машинально положил руку на грудь, туда, где ощущалась тяжесть этого кулона, но понял, что это было в другом месте и в _другое_ время. Черт…  
-…а зажим, чтобы узнать покупателей. – Артур отобрал у Мерлина коробочку и смерил его взглядом, в котором чувствовалась тревога. Мерлин выдавил натянутую улыбку и вернулся к разговору:  
– Вряд ли бы профессиональные наемники стали отправлять продавцу свои фотографии или описания, – хмыкнул он.  
– Именно так, – кивнула Гвен.  
– Но если продавец не знает, как они выглядят… – начала Моргана.  
– Значит, можно поработать под прикрытием – пойти на прием вместо них и взять продавца, – заключил Артур.  
– Он ждет пару, один из которых будет с этим зажимом на галстуке, – медленно произнес Гвейн, посмотрев на Артура.  
– А второй знает болгарский, – с самодовольной улыбкой добавил Мерлин. – Значит, я точно пойду на этот прием.  
Артур посмотрел на него с легкой улыбкой. Моргана перехватила их взгляды:  
– Стоп-стоп. – Она взмахнула руками. – А что, если мы ошиблись и на счет зажима, и на счет того, что продавец не знает их в лицо? Все может очень быстро пойти под откос.  
– Придется рискнуть, – спокойно ответил Артур. – Мы с Мерлином будем покупателями, а вы трое – затеряетесь среди гостей и, в случае чего, подстрахуете нас. Мы возьмем его. А теперь – все переодеваться, нам пора на прием.

Гвен утащила Мерлина в противоположную от команды сторону. Ему подобрали соответствующий вечеру костюм, правда, с обычным галстуком, который можно было зацепить зажимом. Татуировки, которые нельзя было спрятать, замазали гримом. Когда с ним закончили, и Мерлину разрешили посмотреть на себя в зеркало, он банально себя не узнал: темно-синий костюм, с узкими, но на удивление удобными брюками сидел так, словно его сшили специально для Мерлина. Нежно-голубая рубашка оттеняла глаза, а тонкий черный галстук с зажимом сразу бросался в глаза. Весь наряд подобрали так, чтобы Мерлина невозможно было не заметить в толпе.  
Прежде, чем выйти к команде, Мерлин почему-то почувствовал странное волнение. Он очень хотел увидеть реакцию Артура, поэтому, не давая себе времени на раздумья, шагнул в коридор и направился в офис.

Мерлин еще издалека услышал звонкий смех Вивиан, а когда завернул за угол, то увидел вдобавок и улыбающегося Артура, которого тоже весьма удачно приодели к приему. Мерлин бы засмотрелся на него, особенно на расстегнутый и лишенный галстука-бабочки воротничок рубашки, если бы не его улыбка, адресованная Вивиан.  
Они о чем-то разговаривали, весело смеясь, и Мерлин замедлил шаг, вдруг почувствовав себя лишним. Хотя, он и был лишним – ворвался в жизнь Артура, нарушил ее привычный устой. Но стоило ему подойти поближе, как Артур перевел взгляд с Вивиан на него и осекся на полуслове, рассматривая его во все глаза. Вивиан еще что-то прочирикала, но, заметив, что Артур никак не реагирует, обернулась и понимающе фыркнула.  
– Отлично выглядишь. – Артур улыбнулся, продолжая рассматривать Мерлина.  
– Ты тоже, – ответил Мерлин, вдруг устыдившись своим недавним мыслям. У тех, кому наплевать, не бывает такого взгляда.  
– Твои татуировки…– начал Артур, но Мерлин поспешил его перебить:  
– Их замазали, чтобы лишний раз не привлекали внимания.  
– О, – глубокомысленно изрек Артур.  
– У меня такое чувство, что я в нем выгляжу нелепо. – Мерлин передернул плечами, заметив взгляд Вивиан.  
– Я бы использовал другое слово. – Артур снова улыбнулся, а затем указал рукой на лифт, за что Мерлин был ему очень благодарен. Чувство неловкости с каждой секундой становилось все удушающе.  
– Берегите себя, – прежде, чем двери лифта закрылись, сказала Вивиан. – Не спускайте друг с друга глаз.  
Мерлин фыркнул. Даже если бы он захотел, то не смог бы перестать смотреть на Артура. От него и так было слишком сложно отвести взгляд, а теперь, когда он был в таком виде, это казалось преступлением.  
Когда двери лифта закрылись, Артур повернулся и посмотрел на Мерлина совершенно серьезно:  
– У той пары, – начал он, – были обручальные кольца. Так что…  
– Да, конечно, – поспешно ответил Мерлин, протягивая Артуру руку. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока тот надевал на палец Мерлина кольцо.  
На мгновение свет в лифте стал тусклым, словно он был не электрическим, а от… огня. Камина или свечей. Мерлин моргнул и увидел вместо гладких стен, каменные. Артур сидел напротив него, также держал за руку, а на своем безымянном пальце Мерлин увидел широкое кольцо. Не обычное, обручальное, а такое, как попалось на рисунке в музее – больше похожее на королевскую печать…  
Мерлин резко отшатнулся и снова оказался в лифте. Поднял взгляд на Артура и увидел, что тот так же шокировано смотрит в ответ.  
– Ты тоже это видел? – спросил Мерлин.  
– Так же отчетливо, как тебя сейчас, – тихо ответил Артур.  
– Получается, что мы… они…– исправился Мерлин, но от этого почему-то появилось чувство неправильности. – Уже тогда были вместе?  
– Я не знаю. – Артур устало привалился к стене. – Но судя по тому, что мы увидели, то да.  
– Кулон, – вдруг выпалил Мерлин.  
– Кулон? – переспросил Артур.  
– Когда Гвен принесла зажим. – Мерлин машинально погладил синий камень пальцем. – Я вспомнил, как ты надевал мне на шею цепочку с точно таким же камнем на кулоне.  
– Хм…– выдавил Артур, уткнувшись лицом в ладони.  
– Как содержательно, – не удержался Мерлин от шпильки.  
– Я просто не до конца смирился с тем, что, возможно, вижу воспоминания короля, которого, вроде как, и не должно было существовать. Или же что я являюсь его реинкарнацией, – глухо пробормотал Артур. – А теперь еще стоит привыкнуть к мысли, что те Артур и Мерлин были _любовниками_.  
– Мы не знаем это наверняка, – попытался его успокоить Мерлин.  
– Ты еще как-то ожжешь объяснить кольцо возле камина? – натянуто улыбнулся Артур.  
– А тебя что, это бесит? – Мерлин нахмурился. – Точнее, тебе противна эта мысль? Что они могли быть вместе?  
И если Артур и понял смысл, который Мерлин на самом деле вложил в свой вопрос, то не подал вида. Вместо этого он оттолкнулся от стены и укоризненно прищурился:  
– Я такого не говорил, – он глубоко вздохнул, прежде, чем продолжить: – И если бы ты тогда не пропал…  
Но тут лифт остановился и распахнул двери, в которые зашло несколько сотрудников, из-за чего разговор пришлось прервать. А после было не до его продолжения: они поймали такси и как-то очень быстро доехали до нужного места.  
– Не отходи от меня далеко, – тихо попросил Артур, как только они выбрались из машины и оказались на парковке, заполненной нарядно одетыми людьми.  
– Ты забыл? Я владею магией. – Мерлин улыбнулся, но Артур лишь закатил глаза и взял его за руку, утягивая к парадному входу.  
Они как раз пробирались через очередную маленькую толпу женщин, которые что-то осуждали перед лестницей, когда к ним подошел человек, одетый в форму охранника.  
– Какой интересный зажим, – произнес он совершенно бесцветным голосом, глядя на галстук Мерлина. – Позвольте ваши пригласительные.  
Артур протянул ему карточки, мужчина поизучал их с мгновение, затем улыбнулся:  
– За мной, пожалуйста.  
Артур с Мерлином переглянулись. Судя по поджатым губам Артура, они оба подумали об одном и том же: о команде, затерявшейся где-то среди гостей.  
Мужчина проводил их к лимузину. Когда они устроились внутри, и машина отъехала, их сопровождающий заговорил:  
– Мне нужны ваши телефоны. Как вам известно, мой работодатель очень осторожный человек.  
Артур с Мерлином молча протянули ему свои телефоны.  
– Куда мы едем? – спросил Артур, как бы невзначай взяв Мерлина за руку, и принялся рассеяно выводить большим пальцем круги на его ладони. Это была лишь видимость, Мерлин чувствовал, как напряжен и сосредоточен Артур сейчас.  
– Подождите и сами уведете, – мягко, но предостерегающе ответил их сопровождающий.  
Мерлин только крепче сжал руку Артура и улыбнулся мужчине.  
Ехали они недолго. Лимузин остановился на парковке, где Артура и Мерлина уже ждал вертолет. Они молча сели в него, и когда вертолет поднялся в воздух, выглянули в окно, успев заметить, как к запертым воротом подъехала очень знакомая машина – команда Артура не теряла зря времени и направлялась следом за ними. Но теперь это было бесполезно – вертолет увозил их куда-то в неизвестность, а они были без связи и оружия.  
Артур продолжал сжимать руку Мерлина, поэтому, когда тот с трудом отвернулся от окна, прижал их переплетенные пальцы к губам и однобоко улыбнулся. Для супружеской пары этот жест был бы чем-то привычным, но для двух людей, которые были знакомы когда-то в детстве, атеперь же не могли разобраться, что происходило с их памятью, этот жест значил куда больше. Мерлин благодарно улыбнулся и положил голову Артуру на плечо, стараясь не показывать, что он нервничает. От присутствия Артура рядом становилось куда спокойнее, а если вспомнить про магию, то можно было практически полностью расслабиться.  
Мерлин закрыл глаза и рвано выдохнул, прислушиваясь к шуму. Мысли снова вернулись к тому общему воспоминанию. Чьи же они были? Неужели совершенно других людей? Мерлин поймал себя на мысли, что хотел, чтобы они принадлежат им с Артуром. Потому как подобные интимные моменты довелось пережить не каждому, и Мерлин не был уверен, что доведется и ему.  
Неожиданно Артур потряс его за плечо. Мерлин резко вскинулся, но Артур лишь одними губам, очень медленно, чтобы он смог прочитать, произнес: «Мы снижаемся». Мерлин кивнул, давая понять, что понял его, и внутренне подобрался. Неизвестно, что их ждало на земле, стоило быть готовым ко всему.  
Когда вертолет опустился, Артур вылез первым и помог выбраться Мерлину. Их встретил седовласый мужчина и показал жестом следовать за ним. Немного отойдя, он показал им остановиться. Когда вертолет взлетел, Мерлин обернулся, но вместо того, чтобы провожать его взглядом, быстро осмотрелся. Судя по всему, они только перелетели залив.  
Как только шум утих, к Артуру и Мерлину подошли двое охранников.  
– Поднимите руки! – приказал один.  
Они подчинились. Артура осмотрели быстро, а вот к Мерлину один из охранников проявил более тщательный интерес: он осматривал его дольше, медленно проводя руками по длинным ногам Мерлина, затем скользнул на бедра, облапал спину и живот, затем уж совсем откровенно провел раскрытой ладонью по его груди. Артур не выдержал:  
– Достаточно! – рявкнул он, но охранник проигнорировал его, проводя руками по бокам Мерлина и переключаясь на плечи. – Я сказал – достаточно! – Артур оттолкнул охранника и схватил его за воротник куртки.  
– Дорогой! – позвал Мерлин. – Успокойся, все хорошо. Пусть он делает свою работу.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы он касался тебя, – недовольно ответил Артур, дернув плечом.  
Мерлин самодовольно улыбнулся.  
– Порядок, – сказал охранник. – Можете походить.  
Мерлин сразу же прижался ближе к Артуру, дотрагиваясь до его уха губами.  
– И что это, черт возьми, было? – прошептал он, скинув с себя маску.  
Артур передернул плечами от того, как горячее дыхание Мерлина коснулось кожи и по спине из-за этого пробежали мурашки.  
– Ты же мой супруг, – ответил он с улыбкой, обнимая Мерлина за талию. – По-твоему, как я должен был отреагировать на такое облапывание?  
– Мы без связи, – проигнорировав ответ Артура, продолжил Мерлин, – без оружия и поддержки, черт знает где. Как мы его задержим?  
– Тогда новый план – забрать базу и выбраться живыми, – серьезно ответил Артур.  
– Хорошо. – Мерлин кивнул, затем погладил Артура по щеке и невесомо коснулся уголка губ легким поцелуем. – Хорошо.  
Их провели в особняк, над главным входом которого висела яркая и отчасти детская растяжка «С днем рождения, Карл!». Мерлин украдкой осмотрелся, делая вид, что прижимается к плечу Артура. Когда они зашли в дом, он снова склонился к его уху и с улыбкой заговорил:  
– Для простой вечеринки слишком много охраны.  
– Причем, профессиональной, – добавил Артур.  
– Думаешь, мы должны…– Мерлин кивнул на еще одну растяжку, на этот раз меньше. – С этим самым Карлом?  
– Не знаю. – Артур остановился в центре гостиной, осматриваясь по сторонам.  
В помещении было шумно и многолюдно: едва ли не на каждом шагу попадались небольшие группы из трех-четырех человек, что-то увлеченно обсуждавших.  
– И что будем делать? – поинтересовался Мерлин, провожая пробегающего мимо официанта с подносом, полным бокалов с шампанским.  
– Будем ждать, пока продавец сам не выйдет на связь. – В этот момент заиграла музыка, Артур хитро улыбнулся и протянул к Мерлину руку. – А пока постараемся не выделяться.  
В центр зала начали стекаться парочки, со смехом начиная танцевать. Мерлин руку протянул, но, увидев, чего хочет от него Артур, попытался ее убрать.  
– Нет, Артур, только не это, – заупирался он. – Я не знаю, умею ли танцевать, а оттоптать тебе ноги в мои планы не входило.  
– Вот и проверим, умеешь ли ты. – Артур дернул его на себя и обнял за талию. – Не бойся, сильно ноги не отдавишь.  
Мерлин сдался, позволяя увести себя в толпу танцующих.

Когда парочек стало больше, а музыка заиграла громче, Артур, ослепительно улыбаясь, сделал первый шаг. Мерлин неловко взмахнул рукой, потому что от неожиданности едва не оступился, но потом ноги сами начали танцевать. Только вот… перед глазами снова были не стены особняка, а каменная кладка. И музыка была совершенно другой, куда более тихой и настоящей. Артур улыбался ему, прекрасный в своем великолепии, пламя от свечей отбрасывали причудливы тени на его лицо и блики на корону. Мерлин не соображая, что делает, потянулся к золотистому обручу, но пальцы поймали только мягкость светлых чуть влажных волос.  
– Что ты видишь? – шепотом спросил Мерлин, положив ладонь на грудь. Туда, где в распахнутом вороте алой рубахи виднелась теплая кожа.  
– Тебя, Мерлин, – таким же шепотом ответил Артур. – Тебя _настоящего_.  
Артур первым потянулся к нему, но тут рядом с ними кто-то деликатно кашлянул, разрушив момент. Артур на мгновение уткнулся Мерлину в висок, затем отстранился и перевел взгляд на того, кто им помешал.  
– Он готов вас принять, – сообщил один из охранников. – Следуйте за мной.  
– Наконец-то, – раздраженно отозвался Артур и, взяв Мерлина за руку, направился за охранником.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж и не успели ничего спросить, как на них сзади, обняв за плечи, кто-то навалился.  
– Вот и вы! – завопил мужчина. – Не могу поверить, что вы все-таки пришли! – Он обошел их и протянул руку. – Меня зовут Седрик, просто Седрик. Вы уже видели Карла? Успели поздравить?  
– Нет, – удивленно ответил Артур. Похоже, он тоже не ожидал увидеть здесь этого человека.  
– На самом деле ему не семьдесят, мы просто его разыграли! – продолжал говорить Седрик, даже не обратив внимания на ответ Артура. Он схватил бокал с подноса официанта и улыбнулся: – Принесите еще.  
– Нет, спасибо, – вежливо отказался Артур.  
– Простите, что заставил вас ждать, – сокрушался Седрик, потягивая шампанское. – Мне нужно соблюдать осторожность, хотя не мне вам это объяснять. Ведь я говорю с настоящими наемными убийцами!  
Он воскликнул это так громко и радостно, что Артур удивленно моргнул и осмотрелся по сторонам, но присутствующим было плевать на происходящее вокруг. Все были слишком увлеченным праздником.  
– Должен признаться, – не унимался Седрик, – я о-о-очень взволнован!  
Артур заметил, как Седрик то и дело поглядывал на Мерлина, и ему очень не нравился этот взгляд. Не совсем осознавая, что делает, Артур обнял Мерлина за талию и прижал к себе ближе.  
– Какая прелесть! – заметив это, воскликнул Седрик, а потом вдруг игриво прищурился: – А вас уже обыскали? Хотя, вы, наверное, и ложкой убить можете. Или вам даже ложка не нужна, верно?  
Мерлин скромно улыбнулся, снова нацепив на себя ту же маску, в которой он был, когда их осматривали охранники.  
– Как же это круто! – радостно заключил Седрик, а у Артура сложилось впечатление, что у него что-то с головой, раз он так радовался тому, что к нему пришли наемники. – Что-то мы заболтались! Идемте, обсудим дела!  
Артур и Мерлин в который раз за вечер молча переглянулись. Артур очень надеялся, то команда уже ищет их.

Седрик привел их в комнату с цифровым замком. Провел по нему картой и распахнул двери.  
– Парни, – весело сообщил он охранникам, которые избивали какого-то человека, привязанного к стулу, – мне нужна комната!  
– Седрик…– прохрипел привязанный к стулу человек, пока его грубо поднимали за спинку и ножки. – Пожалуйста…  
– О, чувак! – Седрик покачал головой. – Ты рано начал умолять. Подожди, пока они достанут трубы! – Человека вынесли, закрыв двери, после чего Седрик обратился уже к застывшим в дверях Артуру и Мерлину: – Вас осмотрят еще раз, нужно убедиться, что вы все это не записываете.  
Мерлин пожал плечами и поднял руки, дожидаясь, пока его осмотрят металлодетектором, не отрывая взгляда от Артура.  
– Все чисто, пройдите сюда, – через мгновение сказал охранник и Мерлин подошел к Седрику, наблюдая, как осматривают Артура.  
– А в Монако тоже вы поработали? – с любопытством спросил Седрик.  
Мерлин коротко кивнул.  
– О-о-о! Примите мое восхищение! – Седрик хлопнул в ладоши. – Меня так бесил этот тип, что когда его, – он показал характерный жест перерезанного горла, – я так радовался. Но кто именно это сделал? Кто из вас перерезал ему горло?  
Мерлин перевел взгляд на Седрика и с ужасом понял, что этого человека, похоже, буквально возбуждала тема с убийствами. Но нельзя было показывать истинных чувств, поэтому он снова невинно улыбнулся:  
– Это сделал я, – ответил он. – Опасной бритвой.  
– Скажу честно, – услышав это, протянул Седрик, – то, что сейчас между вами, мне полностью подходит. А какие между вами отношения? Полностью открытые или с обязательствами? Если второе, то я мог бы просто посмотреть. Недавно совсем узнал, что и это тоже мне очень нравится. Не знаю почему, но меня это очень-очень заводит. Скажем так, это как часть пути. Как думаешь, он согласится или будет против? По-твоему, он достаточно открыт для такого предложения?  
Мерлин перевел взгляд на Артура, которого все еще обыскивали, и закусил губу, не зная, что именно сказать, потому что буквально впал в ступор от такой быстрой смены темы. Но Артура наконец отпустили, и он снова обнял Мерлина, как только подошел к нему. Мерлин украдкой облегченно выдохнул и положил ладонь ему на грудь.  
– О чем вы тут шептались? – усмехнулся Артур.  
– Тебе нравятся ревнивые? – спросил на болгарском Седрик.  
– Мне нравятся всякие, – ответил Мерлин, чувствуя отвращение от собственных слов. Но следовал поддерживать игру до конца.  
– Вау! – восхитился Седрик уже на английском, а потом сделал глоток шампанского и широко улыбнулся. – А где же ваша плата?  
– Эта? – Артур ловким движением достал из кармана ожерелье.  
– О да-а-а. – Седрик закивал и принял ожерелья. – У меня в гостях есть один знаток, и, если вы не против, он проверит ожерелье, все его камни. На это уйдет какое-то время, но в знак доверия я дам вам список. – Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака золотистую массивную флешку, щелкнул пальцами, и ему тут же вручили планшет, к которому он подключил устройство, и передал его Артуру. – Пока не проверят ожерелье, вам нельзя уходить. Если это липа, вам обоим конец. Шучу! – Седрик засмеялся. – А может и нет.  
Артур посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, затем перевел его на планшет, на экране которого поползли столбики с именами и другой информацией.  
– Чуть не забыл! – воскликнул Седрик. – Это я заберу! – Он снял с галстука Мерлина зажим и подошел к столу, чтобы убрать его в бархатную коробочку. Когда он ее открыл, там лежал точно такой же зажим.  
– Еще один? – не удержался Мерлин от вопроса.  
– Да. – Седрик пожал плечами. – Другой покупатель.  
– Я думал, у нас будет единственная копия. – Артур прищурился.  
– За шесть миллионов? – Седрик комично вскинул брови. – Закатай губу. Знаешь, как было сложно достать этот список? И к тому же, вы купили _просто_ , список, а не эксклюзивный доступ.  
Если бы взглядом можно было сжигать, то Артур бы уже давно оставил от Седрика лишь кучку пепла, уж настолько пристально и ненавистно он на него смотрел.  
– Боитесь, что тех, кого хотите убить вы, прикончит кто-то другой? – поинтересовался Седрик.  
– Сколько всего покупателей? – Мерлин будто пропустил мимо ушей его фразу.  
– Не придуривайтесь, – хмыкнул Седрик. – Двое – только вы. Пока что. – Он отключил флешку от планшета и протянул ее Артуру.  
Артур ее принял, но снова переглянулся с Мерлином.  
– Слушайте, – смягчился Седрик, – когда мы проверим ожерелье, вы можете садиться в самолет и лететь куда душе угодно, а пока что у меня внизу икры на сто тысяч и вино, старше Первой Мировой, так что наслаждайтесь. Особенно, – он подмигнул Артуру, провожая их до двери, – вы.  
Стоило им выйти, Мерлин тут же обнял Артура и улыбнулся Седрику.  
– Ух! – произнес тот прежде, чем закрыл за ними двери.  
– Кто-то уже забрал список, – не выпуская Артура из объятий, тихо произнес Мерлин.  
– Нужно найти другую флешку. – Артур кивнул.  
– Но как мы это сделаем? – Мерлин вздохнул, хватая Артура за руку и отходя к окну, откуда открывался прекрасный вид на залив. Мерлин бы полюбовался им, если бы ситуация была другой. – Опознать его можно было по зажиму, который он уже снял.  
Артур осматривал потолок, пока слушал Мерлина:  
– Если получим доступ к системе видеонаблюдения, то сможем просмотреть записи и увидеть, кто еще носил зажим, пока мы не пришли, – предложил он.  
– У меня есть другая идея. – Мерлин усмехнулся, проводя ладонью по лацкану пиджака Артура. Тот сразу же обнял Мерлина, оправдывая себя тем, что они же «супружеская пара» и им положено себя так вести.  
– Какая же? – Артур вскинул бровь.  
– Я могу выследить этого человека с помощью магии, – уже тише произнес Мерлин.  
– Ты думаешь, у тебя получится? – Артур повернулся так, чтобы закрыть Мерлина от камеры, смотревшей с потолка прямо на них.  
– Ты мне поможешь. – Мерлин улыбнулся, перебирая короткие волосы у него на затылке.  
– И как же? – спросил Артур.  
– Найди уединенное место, – склонившись к самому уху, прошептал Мерлин.  
Артур тут же схватил его за руку и повел дальше, к коридорам, где, как он надеялся, располагались гостевые спальни. Мерлин весело смеялся, словно они действительно парочка, решившая уединиться на шумной вечеринке. Артур даже позавидовал тому, как он легко мог притвориться. Когда нужная комната отыскалась, Артур грубо втолкнул внутрь Мерлина и захлопнул дверь, тут же прижавшись к ней спиной.  
– Помог? – спросил он, устало откидывая голову на дверь.  
– Еще как. – Мерлин кивнул, затем осмотрелся и, заметив камеру, едва заметно махнул рукой. Камера заискрила.  
– Что ты сделал? – поинтересовался Артур.  
– Не знаю, действовал на инстинктах. – Мерлин отмахнулся. – А теперь мне нужно сосредоточиться.  
– Постой. – Артур поднялся на ноги и подошел к Мерлину. – Что он говорил тебе, пока меня досматривали?  
– Он… он хочет со мной переспать. – Мерлин вздохнул. – Или понаблюдать, как это сделаем мы.  
– Больной ублюдок, – с раздражением выдохнул Артур, сжав кулаки. – Не зря мне с самого начала хотелось ему врезать.  
– Успокойся, – попросил Мерлин. – И помолчи немного, я попробую сосредоточиться и поискать нашего второго покупателя.  
Артур подтолкнул его к кровати, дождался пока Мерлин сядет, после чего устроился рядом и взял его за руку.  
– Ты поразительно часто сегодня это делаешь, – хмыкнул Мерлин.  
– Мне убрать руку? – вскинув брови, невинно поинтересовался Артур.  
– Даже не думай. – Мерлин положил поверх его руки свою ладонь и закрыл глаза. – А теперь молчи.  
Артур послушно закрыл рот и уставился на Мерлина, оправдывая себя тем, что хочет просто наблюдать за тем, как сотворит свою магию. Но когда Мерлин что-то зашептал на древнем языке, он словно открыл еще одно воспоминание, запрятанное в одном из далеких уголков памяти Артура.

– Ты уверен, что сможешь ее найти? – Артур отвернулся от окна, и Мерлин увидел на его лице отпечаток боли и страданий из-за того, что Моргану похитили.  
– Я ни разу еще не искал человека, но уверен, что смогу это сделать, – ни мгновения не колебавшись, ответил Мерлин. – Мы найдем ее, Артур.  
– Я боюсь, что мы…– начал Артур, но Мерлин схватил его за плечи и встряхнул:  
– Не смей! – рявкнул он. – Даже не смей думать об этом. С ней все в порядке и скоро мы вернем ее домой.  
– Спасибо, – прошептал Артур, закрыв глаза.  
– Поблагодаришь, когда привезешь Моргану. – Мерлин натянуто улыбнулся, закрывая глаза.

– Артур! – видимо, уже не в первый раз позвал Мерлин. Артур моргнул, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение и возвращаясь в реальность.  
– Что? – хрипло спросил он, после чего прочистил горло и уже нормальным голосом повторил: – Что такое?  
– Я нашел его. – Мерлин окинул его пристальным взглядом, но спрашивать ничего не стал. – Это мужчина в сером костюме и бордовой рубашке. Сидел у бара, если поторопимся, сможем его там застать.  
– Пошли, – Артур поднялся.  
– И как мы поступим? – спросил Мерлин, буквально вываливаясь в коридор.  
– Возьмем его, как только найдем, – отозвался Артур, спускаясь по лестнице.  
– Может, подождем, пока ожерелье проверят, и мы сможем уйти? – предложил Мерлин.  
– Мы не знаем, когда уйдет он, – заметил Артур, – а упустить его мы не можем. Вон он. – Он кивнул на нужного им мужчину, который теперь стоял недалеко от бара и разговаривал с какой-то женщиной.  
– Хорошо. – Мерлин остановился, скользнув рукой Артуру на шею и принявшись играть с его воротничком. – Как мы его уведем?  
– У нас есть кое-что общее, – хмыкнул Артур, направляясь к мужчине. – Простите, – обратился Артур к нему, как только подошел.  
Тот отвлекся от разговора и вскинул бровь:  
– Я вас знаю?  
– Нет. – Артур улыбнулся. – Но, кажется, нас обоих надули.  
– В каком смысле? – нахмурился мужчина.  
– База, – коротко объяснил Артур.  
– Он обещал нам полную базу, – добавил Мерлин, – а дал лишь половину.  
– Я уверен, что вас он тоже обманул, – произнес Артур недовольным тоном.  
– Если хотите убедиться, у нас есть доступ к компьютеру, – предложил Мерлин.  
– За три миллиона я хочу получить весь список. – Артур поджал губы и дернул плечом.  
– Вы заплатили три? – удивился мужчина. Артур кивнул. – А я девять… У вас есть компьютер?  
– Да.  
– Тогда идемте, – согласился мужчина.  
– После вас, – предложил Мерлин, пропуская его вперед. Артур тут же кинул на него очень говорящий взгляд, предупреждая, в случае чего – не лезть.  
Они пришли в какую-то комнату с отвратительным розово-голубым освещением. Но плюс был в том, что здесь кроме них никого больше не было.  
– Где флешка? – поинтересовался Мерлин.  
– Где компьютер? – вопросом на вопрос ответил мужчина.  
Артур не выдержал и, схватив его за грудки, впечатал в стену:  
– Быстро давай ее сюда.  
Мужчина смерил их уничтожающим взглядом, после чего ударил по предплечьям Артура, освобождаясь из хватки, и замахнулся для удара ногой. Но Мерлин успел отступить назад и махнуть рукой. Мужчину тут же впечатало назад, в стену.  
– Что… что ты сделал? – Он удивленно хлопнул глазами.  
– Удивлен, что маги есть не только на флешке? – презрительно поинтересовался Мерлин, чуть сжимая пальцы, и мужчина начал задыхаться. – Где флешка?  
– Пошел ты! – выплюнул мужчина, и в этот момент Артур от души врезал ему по морде. Да так сильно, что тот потерял сознание.  
– Ищи флешку, – бросил Мерлин, отпуская безвольно повисшее тело. Мужчина рухнул на пол тряпичной куклой. Артур тут же склонился над ним, обыскивая карманы.  
– А говорили, что не любите групповушки, – послышался позади них веселый голос Седрика.  
Артур и Мерлин быстро обернулись и увидели охранников, наставивших на них пистолеты. Они одновременно выпрямились и подняли руки.  
– Кого первого допрашивать о том, что здесь происходит? – засунув руки в карманы, поинтересовался Седрик.  
Артур и Мерлин молчали. Они оба знали, что Мерлин мог бы справится с охраной в два счета, но лишний раз ему не стоило показывать свои силы.  
– Знаете, я просто хотел устроить вечеринку, – тем временем заговорил Седрик. – А потом увидел, как моя любимая пара тискает весьма ценного клиента. И я очень расстроился. И вообще, начинайте уже кто-нибудь говорить, а то у меня воображение бурное, может разыграться. Я ведь тот еще параноик.  
– Он федерал, – мрачно произнес Артур.  
– Не-е-ет, – протянул удивленный Седрик. – Я его проверил!  
– Нас всех проверили, – хмыкнул Мерлин.  
– Допустим. – Седрик кивнул. – Но с чего вы это взяли?  
– Он подошел к нам, начал спрашивать на счет базы. – Артур рассказывал их историю, но вывернутую на другого человека. – Откуда он про него знает?  
– Оттуда, что он второй покупатель, – медленно произнес Седрик.  
– Тогда тебе есть, о чем волноваться, – вмешался Мерлин. – Потому что ты продал список тем людям, у которых украл его.  
Артур даже не удивлялся тому, насколько они с Мерлином понимали друг друга. Буквально с полувзгляда, но это не казалось чем-то из ряда вон, а наоборот, словно было с ними всегда.  
Седрик внимательно осмотрел и Мерлина, и Артура, после чего все-таки махнул своей охране:  
– Обыскать его, – приказал он.  
Один из охранников тут же исполнил приказ. Извлек из кармана все еще бесчувственного мужчины флешку, а потом и пропуск.  
– Это мой! – воскликнул охранник, достав пластиковую карточку.  
Артур кинул вопросительный взгляд на Мерлина, а тот лишь вскинул бровь, мол, потом объясню. Артур подозревал, что когда он сломал камеру в комнате, то сделал что-то и со всей системой, а теперь подкинул еще и пропуск, чтобы наверняка.  
– Можно ваш пистолет? – вежливо попросил Седрик у второго охранника, как только увидел пропуск.  
Затем молча поднял его и выстрелил в… охранника, чей пропуск Мерлин подкинул второму покупателю. Затем Седрик подошел ближе, не спуская взгляда с Артура, и Мерлин уже приготовился использовать магию. Но Седрик неожиданно выстрелил во второго покупателя, так и не пришедшего в себя.  
– Коньячку не желаете? – сразу же после этого будничным тоном предложил Седрик.

Все то время, что Артур и Мерлин были где-то на приеме, Моргана и Гвейн, не переставая, искали их. Гвен, приложив огромные усилия, смогла выяснить, что все грязные дела, совпадающие с двусмысленными переписками на собачьем форуме, вели к Седрику фон Кайзеру. И теперь Моргана с Гвейном прочесывали все особняки на другом побережье. От шума вертолета закладывало уши и раскалывалась голова, но они не сдавались, чувствуя, что уже близки к цели.

Артура и Мерлина привели в кабинет Седрика. Тот устроился за массивным письменным столом и указал на серебряный поднос, на котором стоял графин с янтарной жидкостью и несколько бокалов.  
Пододвинув все это к себе, Седрик разлил коньяк в три бокала, взял свой и улыбнулся:  
– Я купил эту бутылку за полмиллиона.  
– Впечатляет, – якобы восхитился Мерлин.  
– Выпьем? – с ухмылкой предложил Седрик.  
Артур и Мерлин взяли бокалы.  
– После вас, – тут же добавил Седрик.  
Мелькнула мысль, что коньяк может быть отравлен, но Седрик налил и себе из этого же графин, поэтому Артур и Мерлин медленно отпили.  
– М-м-м, – протянул Седрик, тоже пригубив из своего бокала. – Он слишком хорош, чтобы им не поделиться. Часто пьете коньяк?  
– Не очень, – ответил Артур.  
– О-о-о, – расстроено вздохнул Седрик, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Знаете, коньяк дистиллируют дважды. – Он выставил сначала один палец, затем второй. – Понимаете – дважды.  
Мерлин понял, что Седрик говорит далеко не о коньяке. Похоже, он не грохнул систему видеонаблюдения, а лишь испортил ее. Из этого следовало, что у Седрика была какая-то магическая защита.  
– Так, значит, в Монако вы работали вместе, – вдруг сменив тему, спросил Седрик.  
– Я же уже сказал, – попытался было вмешаться Мерлин.  
– Я разговаривал с ним. – Седрик покачал головой и посмотрел на Артура. – Ну так что? Вместе? И не смотри на него, – осадил он Артура, когда тот попытался повернуться к Мерлину. – Я всего лишь хочу задать тебе вопрос и получить на него ответ. Дело в Монако вы провернули вместе, верно?  
– Да, – медленно ответил Артур, чувствуя какой-то подвох в этом вопросе.  
– Отлично, – хмыкнул Седрик. – Всегда ненавидел этого типа, но… кто из вас это сделал?  
Артур снова попытался посмотреть на Мерлина.  
– Не смотри на него, – снова повторил Седрик.  
– Он, – коротко ответил Артур, посмотрев Седрику прямо в глаза.  
– Верно, – кивнул Седрик, – он. Конечно, он. Я бы и сам дал ему себя кончить. А теперь скажи мне, как он это сделал?  
– Как? – переспросил Артур, заметив, как Мерлин обреченно прикрыл глаза.  
– Да, именно, – повторил Седрик. – Как он это сделал? Точнее, чем?  
– Хм, – вдруг выдал Артур. – А ведь ты прав, коньяк слишком хорош, чтобы им не поделиться, – посмотрев в свой бокал, заключил он, и, резко развернувшись, со всей силы вдавил его охраннику в лицо.  
Мерлин взмахом руки вырвал пистолет у второго охранника и откинул его к стене, тут же лишив сознания. Затем, повинуясь все тому же взмаху, пистолет влетел в руку Мерлина. Артур отобрал оружие у другого охранника. Они резко наставили пистолеты на Седрика.  
– Ого! – воскликнул тот, подняв руки. – Быстро же вы!  
– Отдай мне другую флешку! – рявкнул Мерлин.  
– А то что? – весело поинтересовался Седрик. Кажется, его совсем не пугала ситуация, в которую он попал.  
Артур резко наклонился к нему, ухватил за воротник и выдернул из кресла, приставив пистолет к его лбу.  
– Ладно-ладно! – взмолился Седрик, и маска беспечности слетела с его лица. – Вот, убийца, держи! – Он протянул Артуру нужную флэшку.  
– Ладно. – Артур передал флэшку Мерлину. – А теперь мы выйдем наружу, ты вызовешь вертолет, и мы втроем вернемся в город.  
– Серьезно? – удивился Седрик, Артур снял пистолет с предохранителя. – Хорошо-хорошо! – сразу же воскликнул Седрик.  
– И если попробуешь что-то выкинуть, – спокойно пообещал Артур, – я тебя убью. Понял?  
– Да, – хмыкнул Седрик. – Вроде все ясно.  
– Хорошо. – Артур кивнул. – А теперь – вперед! – Он развернул Седрика и пихнул его в спину, толкая к выходу.  
Когда они вышли на улицу, Артур опустил пистолет ниже, прижав его к пояснице Седрика.  
– А теперь попроси вернуть вертолет. – Он указал в сторону охранников, стоявших на посадочной площадке.  
– Понял, – отозвался Седрик и когда они подошли к охранникам, весело начал: – Привет, парни! Классный вечерок, да? Будьте добры, убейте вот эту парочку. – Он указал на Мерлина и Артура за своей спиной.  
Артур тут же схватил Седрика за плечо и прижал пистолет к его шее. У человека и правда было что-то не в порядке с головой, раз он так открыто рисковал, не смотря на угрозы.  
– А я разве не должен быть мертв? – глумливо поинтересовался Седрик, когда охранники наставили на Артура и Мерлина пистолеты, которые в свою очередь сделали то же самое. – Хотя, о чем это я? Вы же копы, верно? Точнее, федералы. Будь вы наемниками, не стали бы искать вторую копию списка. Я прав, да? – Он посмотрел на Мерлина, после чего сам же и ответил на свой вопрос: – Да-а-а, копы ведь не могут убить подозреваемого, взятого под стражу. Это незаконно. И раз мои люди достали пушки, давайте вы свои бросите, и на этом закончим. Или же – вы убьете меня, а они – вас. Вы наверняка все просчитали.  
Артур переглянулся с Мерлином и коротко кивнул. Они выстрелили одновременно, охранники, как подкошенные рухнули на землю.  
– Тоже вариант, – удивленным тоном выпалил Седрик.  
Практически сразу от особняка раздались выстрелы. Артур машинально пригнулся и пихнул Седрика в спину.  
– Живее! – рявкнул он. – К бассейну! Бегом-бегом!  
Им срочно нужно было уйти с открытого пространства, иначе не протянут и пары минут, охраны у Седрика было предостаточно. А у бассейна были колонны, за которыми можно было хотя бы временно, но укрыться.  
Седрик бежал быстрее всех, видимо, наконец,понял, что запахло жареным, и игра перестал быть игрой.  
Как только они оказались у бассейна, Артур толкнул Мерлина за колонну.  
– Не высовывайся, – приказал он и прицелился в охранника, который бежал за ними савтоматом в руках. Но прежде, чем тот смог прицелиться, Артур выстрелил и снял его.  
– Артур, я могу…– крикнул Мерлин, выстрелив в еще одного охранника, но промахнулся, а во второй раз не смог – затвор глухо щелкнул. Патроны кончились как всегда, очень своевременно.  
– Даже не думай! – прижимаясь к соседней колонне, отозвался Артур. – Это мы оставим на крайний случай.  
– А сейчас разве не такой? – Мерлин выставил ладонь вперед, и охранника отнесло в сторону.  
Но охранников было слишком много, и с каждым мгновением Артура и Мерлина окружали со всех сторон. Даже Мерлин не успел бы со всеми справиться. Но в этот момент послышался шум вертолета, раздались выстрелы. Охранники начали падать один за другим.  
– Слава богу. – Артур рассмеялся. – Они нас нашли.  
– Это ФБР, – раздался голос Гвейна, усиленный громкоговорителем. – Бросить оружие! Повторяю: это ФБР, бросить оружие!  
Артур выдернул спрятавшегося за колонной Седрика и грубо вздернул на ноги:  
– Мы ФБР, – с явным удовольствием произнес он. – И ты – арестован.  
Мерлин заметил его улыбку и вспомнил, как тот улыбался точно так же, когда выигрывал турниры. Но дальнейшим размышлениям помешали, потому что вертолет опустился на посадочную площадку, и к ним кинулись Моргана с Гвейном.

– Молодцы, – с добродушной улыбкой похвалил Артура и Мерлина Гаюс, как только они прибыли в офис. Мерлин за те дни, которые провел здесь, еще ни разу не видел, как тот улыбался.  
– Ого. – Артур присвистнул, как только Гаюс отошел на достаточное расстояние.  
– Что? – Мерлин перевел на него веселый взгляд.  
– Он редко меня хвалит. – Артур рассмеялся.  
– Смотри, не зазнайся. – Подошедший к ним Гвейн тут же получил от Артура шутливый толчок в плечо. – Ну что, в бар? Я хочу услышать без цензуры всю историю про ваше сегодняшнее приключение.  
– Только не это, – застонал Артур. – Но в бар я хочу. Мерлин?  
– С удовольствием, – хмыкнул Мерлин. – К тому же, на вечеринке нормально выпить мне так и не удалось.  
– А как же коньяк? – подколол его Артур.  
– Ну, кое-кто помешал мне его допить, – таким же тоном отозвался Мерлин, а потом неожиданно пошатнулся и крепко зажмурился.  
– Мерлин? – Артур тут же подхватил его, прижимая к себе.  
– Буквы, – сквозь зубы процедил Мерлин. – Все разом…  
– Черт! – выругался Артур, пытаясь подвести Мерлина к стулу, но тот только крепче вцепился в его рубашку.  
– Что с ним? – Гвейн с беспокойством наблюдал за происходящим. – Позвать Леона?  
– Вряд ли он поможет. – Артур покачал головой, снова начав машинально поглаживать Мерлина по спине, но тот вдруг зашипел. – И там тоже?  
– Да, – выдохнул Мерлин. – Просто… просто держи меня…  
Артур так и стоял, бережно обнимая его, боясь прикасаться, чтобы лишний раз не сделать больно. Захотелось прижаться губами к виску, словно это был привычный жест, но он удержался, потому что вокруг находилось слишком много людей.  
– Артур? – Вивиан появилась незаметно, словно из ниоткуда, или же Артур просто так сосредоточился на Мерлине, что не заметил ее приближения.  
– Да? – Он посмотрел на нее через плечо, продолжая удерживать Мерлина, который часто дышал, пережидая жжение. На этот раз ему было куда больнее, если учесть, что татуировки-буквы исчезали по всему телу.  
– Я…– Вивиан запнулась, заметив их. – С ним все в порядке?  
– Будет, – ответил Артур. – Немного кружиться голова. Так что ты хотела?  
Вивиан смерила их долгим взглядом, но потом все же заставила себя заговорить:  
– Просто хотела поблагодарить, что вернули базу. Столько людей теперь в безопасности.  
– Это наша работа. – Артур искренне улыбнулся.  
В этот момент Мерлин пошевелился и попытался освободиться из его объятий.  
– Лучше? – тут же забив на Вивиан, спросил Артур.  
– Да, – все еще тяжело дыша, кивнул Мерлин. Артур заметил на его лбу испарину и только лишь мог догадываться, насколько больно ему сейчас было.  
– Все еще хочешь пойти в бар? – тихо поинтересовался Артур.  
– Теперь – еще сильнее, – с натянутой улыбкой выдавил Мерлин. – Но сначала я хочу переодеться в обычные джинсы и рубашку.  
Артур рассмеялся:  
– Разумная мысль, последую и я твоему примеру.  
Мерлин хмыкнул и ушел, а вот Артура перехватил Гвейн.  
– Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
– О чем ты? – не понял Артур.  
– Сейчас здесь стояла шикарная девушка, которая не сводила с тебя глаз, а ты обнимал парня, у которого все тело покрыто татуировками, и имеются проблемы с памятью. – Гвейн прищурился. – Нет, мне Моргана поведала краткую историю про ваше детство и магию, но… то, что я видел сейчас, не похоже на дружбу. Что происходит, Артур?  
– Хотел бы и я это знать, – тихо ответил тот и ушел прежде, чем Гвейн смог задать еще один вопрос, на который у Артура пока не было ответа.

Как ни странно, но когда они всей командой, захватив Гвен, завалились в бар, Гвейн и не подумал спрашивать что-то лишнее. Ну, кроме как выпытывать подробности о случившемся в особняке Седрика.  
– … и тогда Артур разворачивается и разбивает бокал с коньяком прямо о лицо охранника, – взмахнув руками, рассказывал Мерлин. – Точнее, просто раздавив этот бокал.  
– Герой, как всегда, – фыркнула в свой бокал с пивом Моргана.  
– Мне даже жалко стало, – с улыбкой продолжил Мерлин, посмотрев на Артура, который в свою очередь вопросительно вскинул брови. – Коньяк!  
Команда дружно рассмеялась, а Гвен потрясла Артура за плечо:  
– Я провела сравнение, – сказала она так тихо, насколько это было возможно в баре. – Совпадение стопроцентное.  
– То есть, он и правда Мерлин Эмрис? – с надеждой переспросил Артур. Хотя, он ни на минуту в этом не сомневался, но услышать официальное подтверждение было намного легче.  
– Во плоти. – Гвен улыбнулась и отсалютовала Артуру бокалом.  
– Спасибо, Гвен! – Артур радостно обнял ее, одновременно подметив, как за столом воцарилась тишина.  
– Мы вам не мешаем? – с врожденным отсутствием деликатности поинтересовалась Моргана.  
– Эм, замолчи. – Артур отмахнулся. – У меня есть тост. – Он поднялся из-за стола, команда последовала за ним. – За Мерлина. – Все недоуменно переглянулись, а Артур с улыбкой продолжил: – За то, что теперь это официально подтвердилось!  
Гвейн засвистел, Моргана обняла впавшего в ступор Мерлина.  
– Выдохни, – посоветовал Артур, склонившись к его уху. – Ме-е-ерлин, – протянул он, заметив, как тот вздрогнул.  
– Я… рад, – с трудом произнес Мерлин, – что теперь не только ты и Моргана сможете так меня называть.  
– За Мерлина! – снова повторил Гвейн, и все с радостными возгласами стукнулись бокалами.  
– А знаете, что я сейчас вспомнила? – вдруг хитро спросила Моргана, и Артур каким-то особым чувством, отвечающим за Моргану, ощутил, что это ему не понравится.  
– Компромат на Артура? – потерев в ожидании ладони, поинтересовался Гвейн. – Если да, то рассказывай скорее!  
Моргана подмигнула Артуру, тот в свою очередь обреченно застонал:  
– И почему я взял вас в свою команду?  
– Ты нас любишь. – Моргана широко улыбнулась Моргана. – А теперь слушайте. В детстве мы второе очень любили ходить в походы. И вот когда мы были в последнем классе средней школы, мы решили устроить еще один.  
– Это тот случай с парком? – вдруг спросил Мерлин, почему-то хмурясь.  
– Да, – удивленно ответила Моргана. – Ты вспомнил?  
– Кажется, да. – Артур заторможено и удивленно кивнул Мерлин. – Тогда же Артур визжал, как девчонка?  
– Да! – воскликнула Моргана, рассмеявшись. – Именно тогда!  
Мерлин тоже заулыбался и посмотрел в сторону Артура, который не отводил от него взгляда, в котором плескалось столько эмоций, что кружилась голова.  
– Подробности! – ударив по столу рукой, потребовал Гвейн. – Я хочу подробностей!  
– Пошли, мы значит, в поход с ночевкой. Остановились в любимом месте, разожгли костер, посидели и собрались спать. Только Мерлин нашел где-то по дороге, под каким-то камнем противную мерзкую многоножку. Большую такую. – Моргана скривилась, вспомнив насекомое. – Ну и притащил с собой. В общем, он решил меня напугать, но перепутал спальники, и этот «приятный» сюрприз достался Артуру.  
– Такой визг стоял, что мы с Морганой испугались, как бы все звери из леса не поразбежались, – подхватил историю Мерлин, сам удивляясь, что действительно ее помнит.  
– Неправда! – возразил Артур. – Я мужественно матерился.  
– Ну, если тот визг можно назвать руганью, – произнесла Моргана с самодовольной улыбкой, – то да, ты ругался. – Она изобразила в воздухе кавычки.  
– Ты не могла вспомнить что-то поинтереснее и не настолько позорящее меня? – фыркнул Артур, отпивая пива.  
– Тогда было бы неинтересно. – На лице Морганы появилась дьявольская усмешка, которая не предвещала ничего хорошего. – А давайте расскажем свои самые стыдные или неловкие истории, которые когда-либо с нами случались?  
Гвейн, конечно же, поддержал предложение Морганы. Гвен же пожала плечами и спросила, может ли она позвать присоединиться к ним ее парня.  
– Я удивляюсь, почему ты сразу этого не сделала, – произнесла Моргана.  
– Хорошо. – Гвен улыбнулась. – И когда он придет, мы поделимся историями.  
– Мне же не одному в сказанном скрытый смысл почудился? – Гвейн медленно моргнул.  
– Не-е-ет. – Обычно такая мягкая улыбка Гвен превратилась в коварную усмешку. – Я хочу у него кое-что узнать, подходящий случай.  
Моргана рассмеялась и дала Гвен «пять». Артур, наблюдая за ними, покачал головой и поднялся из-за стола.  
– Я пойду, проветрюсь, – бросил он, направляясь к выходу во дворик.  
Они часто бывали в этом баре, поэтому Артур прекрасно зал о наличии внутреннего дворика с очень удобной лавочкой, где он иногда любил посидеть, передыхая от шума и музыки.  
Он только устроился на лавочке, запрокинув голову и уставившись в ночное небо, на котором невозможно было различить свет звезд, когда дверь тихо хлопнула, выпустив еще одного человека. Артур лениво повернул голову, желая увидеть, кто нарушил его уединение. Сюда редко кто приходил, предпочитая проветриваться возле главного входа.  
– Ты сбежал, – присаживаясь рядом, укорил его Мерлин.  
– Есть немного, – не стал отпираться Артур.  
– Не хочешь узнать что-то, чем можно было бы подкалывать Моргану? – спросил Мерлин.  
– У меня столько этих историй, что уже неинтересно, – хмыкнул тот. – А ты почему сбежал?  
– Мне стало как-то не по себе, – признался Мерлин. – Я вроде и знаю Моргану, но с другой стороны – не совсем. А Гвен и Гвейн относятся ко мне, не как к другу, а как к… жертве.  
– Скоро они к тебе привыкнут, и тогда все изменится, – отозвался Артур, снова запрокинув голову.  
– Хотелось бы верить, – тихо ответил Мерлин, рассматривая носки своих кед.  
Повисла уютная тишина. Артур смотрел в небо и видел… звезды. Яркие, сочные и такие _настоящие_. Казалось, только протяни руку – и можно дотронуться. Такие звезды могут быть только в лесу, в нетронутом цивилизацией месте. Артур повернул голову в сторону Мерлина и увидел лишь простирающееся бескрайнее поле, казавшееся в темноте темно-зеленым. Трава тихо шумела, потревоженная ночным ветерком и Артур закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь. На плече чувствовалась приятная тяжесть и тихое сопенье. И он точно знал, что это спит Мерлин, вымотанный длинной поездкой в другое королевство. Стоп, что?  
Артур резко распахнул глаза и выпрямился, вновь оказавшись на лавочке во дворике бара.  
– Опять? – только и спросил Мерлин.  
– Да. – Артур снова сел, жалея, что резко дернулся, испортив такое прекрасное воспоминание.  
– Что на этот раз? – поинтересовался Мерлин, посмотрев на него.  
– Ночь, поле. Кажется, мы ехали в другое королевство и заночевали в дороге. Ты спал у меня на плече, – выдохнул Артур. – Нужно с этим что-то делать. Мне уже начинает казаться, что у меня раздвоение личности.  
– Я бы, наверное, смог помочь, если бы знал – как.  
– А та книга? – Артур повернулся к нему.  
– Я поищу, – согласился Мерлин. – Может что-то и найдется.  
– Может, домой? – поизучав его мгновение взглядом, предложил Артур.  
– А как же команда? – удивился Мерлин.  
– Уверен, им и без нас сейчас весело. – Артур усмехнулся, поднимаясь. – Пойдем, поймаем такси.

Мерлин стоял возле окна с футболкой в руках. Он собирался переодеться в те вещи, в которых спал, но почему-то отвлекся. И теперь стоял, наблюдая за тем, как живет, как дышит ночной город. Он пытался почувствовать эту жизнь, её пульс, но не мог. Мерлин отчетливо понимал, что ему не хватает умиротворения. Умиротворения, которое приносила девственная природа.  
– Эй? – позвал Артур совсем рядом, от чего Мерлин вздрогнул и обернулся. – Извини, но я стучал, а ты не отзывался.  
– Задумался, – с виноватой улыбкой ответил Мерлин.  
– Хотел спросить, что ты собираешься делать завтра. Снова пойдешь со мной в офис? – Артур нахмурился, рассматривая что-то на животе Мерлина.  
– Ну да, а что мне еще делать? – Мерлин неловко передернул плечами, но все-таки не выдержал. – Можешь прекратить?  
– Прости, – вскинулся Артур. – Мне показалось, что я где-то это уже видел. – Он указал на рисунок то ли ворот, то ли туннеля. Честно говоря, Мерлин и сам не мог разобрать, что именно было изображено на татуировке.  
– Ты уверен? – Мерлин не мог перестать думать о том, что чем больше они разгадают загадок, тем чище станет его тело.  
– Думаю, что да. – Пожевав губу, Артур кивнул. – Я еще раз изучу снимок этой татуировки, чтобы сказать наверняка.  
– Это как-то… странно, – медленно произнес Мерлин, стараясь подавить желание прикрыться футболкой. От изучающего взгляда Артура было и неловко, и приятно одновременно.  
– Не волнуйся. – Артур вдруг подмигнул ему. – Обещаю не осквернять фотографию. – С этими словами он быстро покинул комнату.  
– Что?! – завопил Мерлин, когда до него дошел смысл сказанного, а в ответ услышал смех Артура. – Придурок, – с улыбкой произнес он, откидывая футболку в сторону, решив спать без нее.

Мерлин проснулся рано. Всю ночь ему снился какой-то оклик, словно что-то звало его, манило, требовало найти, только вот что – он не знал. А еще зверски начала чесаться татуировка, на которую вчера обратил внимание Артур. Мерлин даже решил, что таким образом она отреагировала на его заявление и теперь хотела быть разгаданной.  
Отмахнувшись от глупых мыслей, он выбрался из постели и – как будто по привычке – отправился готовить завтрак, пока Артур не проснулся. Это казалось… правильным и да, до странного привычным.  
Он как раз заканчивал с бутербродами, когда в кухню зашел, широко зевая, сонный Артур.  
– Хорошо спалось? – поинтересовался Мерлин, ставя перед ним чашку со свежесваренным кофе.  
– Ты меня так избалуешь. – Артур улыбнулся. – Но да, в кои-то веки спалось просто отлично. Никаких невнятных кошмаров, только звездное небо… как из того воспоминания.  
– Интересно, почему? – Мерлин устроился за столом напротив него.  
– Может, потому, что я тебя наконец нашел? – предположил Артур, а Мерлин вздрогнул. Очень знакомой ему показалась эта фраза, только сказанная она была опять же в другое время и в другом месте. И при других обстоятельствах.  
Он поднялся на ноги, даже не притронувшись к кофе.  
– Ты чего? – Артур настороженно взглянул на него.  
– Не знаю. – Мерлин покачал головой. – Просто… просто нужно прийти в себя. Я пойду, пройдусь, – выпалил он и выскочил в прихожую, быстро надевая кеды и куртку. На встревоженное «Мерлин» он постарался не обращать внимания.  
Выскочив на улицу, Мерлин пошел вперед, к парку, который вчера заметил. Ему стоило привести мысли в порядок, потому что… потому что после слов Артура он остро почувствовал, что любит его. Нет, не так. Он _вспомнил, почувствовал_ , что любит его. Кажется, после такой же фразы у них в прошлой жизни все и началось.  
Мерлин и раньше понимал это, раз те Артур и Мерлин были любовниками, но почувствовать на себе всю силу этого чувства…  
Черт! Он ожесточенно потер лицо ладонями. Что ему теперь делать? Артур же этого не помнил!  
Задумавшись, Мерлин не заметил, как миновал парк и прошел несколько улиц, машинально останавливаясь на светофорах. А когда очнулся, то понял, что стоит перед зданием, изображенным у него на татуировке. Той самой, которую вчера рассматривал Артур. И вот что манило его во сне.  
Похоже, побыть наедине с собой ему побыть сегодня не удастся. Вздохнув, Мерлин достал телефон и набрал номер.  
– Я нашел то здание, – когда Артур ответил, произнес Мерлин. – И это арка.

Артур приехал буквально через пару минут. Выглядел он очень недовольным и раздраженным, хотя старался это скрыть.  
– Как ты вообще здесь оказался? – буркнул он, когда подошел ближе к Мерлину.  
– Я задумался, а когда очнулся, то уже стоял перед ним, – пожав плечами, ответил Мерлин. – Хорошо же ты задумался, что дошел до Бруклинского исторического общества, которое находится от нашего дома в пяти кварталах, – проворчал Артур.  
Мерлин невольно улыбнулся, услышав «Наш дом».  
– Держи. – Артур, казалось, этого не заметил, вручив ему фотографию его же татуировки.  
– Зачем? – удивился Мерлин.  
– Ты хочешь посреди улицы задирать футболку и сравнивать рисунок с оригиналом? – Артур вскинул брови.  
– Точно. – Мерлин усмехнулся, затем отошел подальше и принялся сравнивать настоящую арку с рисунком, изображенным на своем теле. Артур молча присоединился и какое-то время они увлеченно искали различия.  
– Смотри. – Вдруг указал Артур, когда Мерлин почти отчаялся что-то найти. – Здесь что-то написано.  
Мерлин присмотрелся и действительно заметил римские цифры, вплетенные в узор рисунка.  
– Семьсот пятьдесят семь, – произнес Мерлин, рассматривая настоящую арку. – На ней их нет. Интересно, что они означают?  
– Нам нужна Гвен. – Артур достал свой телефон. – В противном случае, мы промучаемся здесь очень долго.  
– Не нужна. – Мерлин помахал фотографией, после чего закрыл глаза и что-то прошептал. Фотография потихоньку потянула его вперед. На растерянный взгляд Артура Мерлин пояснил: – Вчера я не мог уснуть, поэтому полистал книгу и нашел еще одно полезное заклинание обнаружения вещей. Вот и повод его проверить.  
Артур только машинально кивнул и пошел за ним следом.  
Фотография привела их к самому дальнему стеллажу, который находился в своеобразном коридоре стеллажей. Когда Мерлин приблизился к нему, нужная книга буквально спрыгнула ему в руки.  
– Воу! – восхищенно воскликнул Артур. – Вот это да!  
– Думаю, это только самая малая часть того, что может моя магия, – смущенно произнес Мерлин, забирая книгу. – Ну что, посмотрим, к чему нас привели?  
Они устроились за самым дальним столом. Мерлин положил книгу на стол и, быстро оглянувшись по сторонам, раскрыл над ней руку. Спустя мгновение, прошуршав страницами, книга раскрылась на нужной.  
Артур всмотрелся в открывшуюся страницу и присвистнул:  
– Да тут зашифрованное послание. Посмотри. – Он указал на обведенные карандашом буквы. – Кто-то оставил сообщение.  
– А вот теперь нам точно нужна Гвен. – Мерлин улыбнулся.  
– Понял, – хмыкнул Артур, достал телефон и сфотографировал страницу с посланием. – Асейчас поехали в офис.  
– Так почему ты приехал злой? – между делом спросил Мерлин, когда они вернули книгу на место и вышли на улицу. – Завтрак не понравился?  
– А почему ты сбежал? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Артур. – Я знаю, что ты что-то вспомнил и это тебе не понравилось. Но что?  
– Ты ошибаешься. – Мерлин покачал головой. – То, что я вспомнил, точнее – почувствовал, мне очень даже понравилось.  
– Тогда тем более, поему сбежал? – Артур остановился и резко обернулся.  
– Мне нужно было принять это, – выдавил Мерлин. – Свыкнуться с этой мыслью.  
– Может, все-таки расскажешь? – не отступал Артур.  
– Расскажу, но не сейчас, – сдался Мерлин.  
Он бы и хотел рассказать, только что он скажет? Понял, что и в этой жизни люблю тебя? Что неожиданно накрыло тем же чувством, что и того Мерлина? Как это будет выглядеть? Мерлин на мгновение зажмурился, а когда открыл глаза, то через силу улыбнулся Артуру:  
– Поехали или ты не хочешь разгадать эту загадку?  
Артур смерил его странным взглядом, но направился к машине, не став больше задавать вопросов.

– Хорошо, что у тебя отличная камера на мобильнике, – порадовалась Гвен, когда Артур отдал ей фотографию страницы. – Мои программы смогли проанализировать текст. И у меня есть две новости.  
– Начни с хорошей, – встрял Гвейн.  
– Ладно, – согласилась Гвен. – В послании говориться о Мерлине. Точнее, я уверена, что про него.  
– С чего ты это взяла? – Мерлин сложил руки на груди, похоже, начав нервничать.  
– Потому что. – Гвен вывела на экран текст. – Чистый лист, исписанный чернилами, легче получить, – зачитала она, – а после – уничтожить.  
– И это хорошая новость? – не выдержала Моргана. – Какая же тогда плохая?  
– Это не единственное сообщение. Эту книгу постоянно используют для переписки. – Гвен вывела на экран фотографию страницы книги. – В тексте видны следы от ластика.  
– Кто-то в век технологий использует такой вид связи? – недоверчиво спросил Гвейн.  
– В наш век этот способ самый надежный, – возразила Гвен.  
– Потому что его нельзя отследить, – подал голос Артур.  
– Именно! – Гвен кивнула.  
Артур тем временем перевел взгляд на Мерлина.  
– Нам нужно лучше тебя охранять, – сказал он, а Мерлин вспомнил фразу Фрейи– «Они рядом» – и ему стало по-настоящему страшно. Даже не смотря на владение магией.  
– Даже возражать не буду, – нервно рассмеявшись, ответил он.  
Татуировка оставалась на месте, значит, они еще не до конца ее разгадали. Не нашли тех, кто оставлялэти послания.  
– Останешься здесь или отвезти тебя домой? – предложил Артур.  
– Лучше я побуду с вами. – Мерлин криво улыбнулся. – Схожу к доктору Гейлу, в конце концов. Не хочется одному оставаться.  
– У меня есть идея получше. – Моргана вдруг широко усмехнулась. – Пойдем, потренируемся в спортзале. Проверим, насколько хорошо ты умеешь драться.  
– Еще можно в тир сходить, – выдвинул свое предложение Гвейн.  
Артур, наблюдая за ними, только улыбнулся. Вот и первые шаги к принятию Мерлина.  
– А можно и туда, и туда, – вмешался он. – А я пока схожу к Гаюсу и просмотрю скопившиеся бумаги.  
Моргана таким привычным жестом обхватила Мерлина за шею и повела за собой, что Артур невольно снова вспомнил их совместное детство. Но для воспоминаний было не лучшее время, следовало сообщить Гаюсу про настоящую личность Мерлина и решить, что делать дальше.

Мерлин с опасением смотрел, как Моргана профессиональным движением наматывает бинты на руки. Гвейн застрял в раздевалке, снимая привычный костюм.  
– Что-то я тебя уже боюсь. – Мерлин взял бинты для себя. – Если вспомнить, как ты в детстве отделала тех несостоявшихся ухажеров в переулке на пару с Артуром, то сейчас мне даже страшно представить, насколько круче ты дерешься.  
– Не попробуешь – не узнаешь. – Довольно улыбаясь, Моргана закрепила бинт. – И много ты вспомнил?  
– Не очень, но хоть что-то, – честно ответил Мерлин. – Пока мне достаточно того, что ты и Артур были со мной в детстве. Я хотя бы не чувствую себя таким одиноким.  
Моргана взлохматила ему и без того взъерошенные волосы:  
– Пошли на маты. Артур сказал, что ты очень неплохо стреляешь.  
– Что удивило меня самого. – Мерлин рассмеялся.  
– Надеюсь, ты сейчас и боевым мастерством меня удивишь. – Моргана приняла стойку. – Только магию не используй.  
– Только не против тебя. – Мерлин покачал головой, а затем нанес первый удар, который Моргана блокировала.  
– Неплохо, – похвалила она.  
Мерлин хмыкнул, на мгновение прислушался к себе и сделал другой выпад, резко опрокидывая Моргану на маты.  
– Да ты много чего скрываешь! – воскликнула она, принимая помощь и снова поднимаясь на ноги. – Понеслась!  
И они сошлись в спарринге. Мерлин дрался так, что сам удивлялся своим умениям, но мышечная память вела вперед, и он повиновался. Благодаря этому смог несколько раз с легкостью опрокинуть Моргану на лопатки.  
Когда Моргана проиграла в очередной раз, в дверях послышались аплодисменты. Они оба обернулись и увидели Гвейна.  
– Почему ты не присоединился? – недовольно спросила Моргана, принимая у Мерлина бутылку воды.  
– Вы так здорово дрались, что я постеснялся вам мешать, – хмыкнул Гвейн.  
– Постеснялся он. А ну иди сюда, – грозно приказала Моргана, и Гвейн, как ни странно, подчинился.  
– Я, пожалуй, пойду в тир. – Мерлин осторожно попятился к выходу, чтобы не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, но Моргана и Гвейн, кажется, уже про него забыли.  
Мерлин со смешком вышел, успев заметить, как Моргана замахнулась ногой для удара.  
Он действительно решил пойти в тир, проверить свои умения, потому что в особняке слишком умело и легко обращался с пистолетом. К тому же, нужно было как-то убивать время, пока Артур не освободится. Да и хотелось знать, что Мерлин умел еще, кроме как стрелять и драться не хуже агента ФБР.

Артур вернулся от Гаюса на удивление быстро. Тот все выслушал, посмотрел отчет Гвен и, удовлетворенно кивнув, приказал сосредоточиться на разгадке татуировок. Артуру ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. И вот, стоило ему вернуться в кабинет, как спустя пару минут в дверь постучали.  
– Артур? – В кабинет заглянула Гвен. – У меня кое-что есть по Джону, то есть – Мерлину.  
Заслышав это, Артур сразу же отложил папку с информацией, которую изучал.  
– Что ты нашла? – Артур вскинул бровь, чувствуя, как внутри все сжимается от волнения.  
– Пойдем в лабораторию, я тебе кое-что покажу, – предложила Гвен. Она вела себя достаточно странно, словно была в чем-то виновата. Артур чувствовал, что ему не понравится то, что нашла Гвен.  
– Порадуешь меня? – оказавшись в ее лаборатории, нервно усмехнулся Артур. – Или наоборот?  
Гвен вздохнула, затем вывела на экраны молекулярное строение… чего-то.  
– Так…– задумчиво произнес Артур. – И что это?  
– Это молекулы колтана, сокращение от колумбит-танталит, – объяснила Гвен, прислонившись к столу бедром. Она сложила руки на груди, покусывая нижнюю губу. Признаки того, что она нервничала.  
– А-а-а, – хмыкнул Артур, понимая, что ничего не понял. – Ну это мой любимый танталит.  
Гвен улыбнулась и прекратила так явно нервничать.  
– Это следы изотопа, найденные в зубе Джона, – пояснила она.  
– Ты вырвала ему зуб? – с притворным ужасом уставился на нее Артур.  
– Я забрала тот, что выбили в драке, когда вы ловили Снейка! – начала оправдываться Гвен.  
– Страшная женщина! – Артур улыбнулся.  
– Я не могла удержаться! – Гвен всплеснула руками. – Зуб – это как золотая шахта с генетической информацией. И потом – он ведь не вставит его обратно.  
Артур рассмеялся.  
– Ну и что это значит? – спросил он.  
– Эти частицы могли попасть в его эмаль, только если он родом из Англии, из района, ближе к Честеру, – почему-то понизив голос, произнесла Гвен.  
– Что ты сказала?! – Артур даже выпрямился, услышав знакомое название. Не может быть, просто не может быть!  
– Артур, я понимаю, что это зву…– начала Гвен, но Артур помотал головой, перебивая:  
– Ты сказала – Англия? Ближе к Честеру?  
– Да. – Гвен кивнула.  
Артур прошелся по помещению, ероша волосы. Экскалибур нашли в этом месте, теперь еще и это. Совпадение или нет?  
– Есть вероятность, что они появились после того, как его отвезли туда после похищения?  
– Вот что интересно, – произнесла Гвен. – Изотопы могут стареть. Это вроде углеродного датирования. И частицы в его зубах появились, когда он был еще младенцем.  
– Что ты хочешь сказать? – прищурился Артур.  
– Он родился в Англии, – ответила Гвен.  
– Нет, я видел фотографии, которые подтверждают то, что Мерлин родился в Штатах, – сказал Артур. – Когда Мерлина забирали из больницы, то они всей семьей фотографировались на ее фоне. И там хорошо видна вывеска.  
– Мне жаль, Артур. – Положив ему на плечо ладонь, покачала головой Гвен. – Но зуб говорит об ином.  
– Но тест ДНК подтвердил, что он – Мерлин Эмрис, – возразил Артур. – И что, теперь выходит, это неправда?  
– Я знаю лишь одно, – произнесла Гвен. – Результаты теста ДНК прямо противоречат изотопному.  
– Он Мерлин Эмрис или нет? – прямо спросил Артур.  
– Оба теста точно его, но и то, и другое сразу невозможно. Артур, я не знаю, кто он.  
Артур закрыл глаза и потер переносицу. Голова раскалывалась от кружащих в ней мыслей. Где найти ответы на те вопросы, которые, казалось, он уже почти разгадал? И кем же был человек, которого он помнил, как своего друга, и в то же время видел в прошлом, как верного советника и любовника?  
Артур резко убрал руку от лица и распахнул газа. Кажется, единственным местом, к которому вели уже две ниточки и в котором он мог получить ответы, был Честер.  
Следовало срочно летать в Англию.

Мерлин заглянул к Артуру в кабинет ближе к вечеру.  
– Оказывается, я умею стрелять из большинства видов оружия, – смущенно рассказал он. – И сражаться на мечах.  
– Мечах? – задумчиво переспросил Артур, на мгновение увидев, как сам взмахивает Экскалибуром, скрещивая его лезвие с лезвием противника. В ушах раздался характерный звук.  
– Да, даже его где-то откопали. – Мерлин прошелся по кабинету, потом остановился перед Артуром, который продолжал задумчиво рассматривать лишь ему известную точку. – О чем ты думаешь?  
– Что? – моргнул, вынырнув из мыслей Артур.  
– О чем ты думаешь? – терпеливо повторил Мерлин.  
– Мне нужно будет уехать в командировку на несколько дней. – Артур врал, но у него не было выхода. Ему нужны были ответы  
– А мне с тобой нельзя? – спросил Мерлин.  
– Пока нет – твои документы только начали восстанавливать. – Тут Артур даже почти не лгал. – Я вернусь быстро, а ты пока побудешь с Морганой. Она тебя защитит.  
– Или я ее, – иронично фыркнул Мерлин. – Хотя мы могли бы вместе с ней попрактиковаться во владении магией.  
– Ну вот, ты уже и занятие себе придумал, – усмехнулся Артур, только вот усмешка вышла вялой и неискренней. Чем быстрее он съездит в Честер, тем спокойней ему станет. Стоит сейчас предупредить Гаюса и заказать билеты на ближайший рейс.  
– Артур? – позвал Мерлин, заставив Артура вскинуть взгляд. – Ты какой-то странный. Гаюс что-то сказал?  
– Нет, все в порядке, – попытался отмахнуться Артур, – немного устал.  
– Ты еще не закончил? – Мерлин прищурился.  
– Почти. – Артур собрал разложенные по столу отчеты в папку. – Спускайся в машину, я сейчас приду.  
Подождав, пока Мерлин уйдет, Артур снова пошел к Гаюсу, одновременно бронируя билеты в Англию и молясь, чтобы он нашел те ответы, от которых не станет страшно.

– Ты продолжаешь вести себя странно, – после недолгого, но пристального изучения заметил Мерлин.  
Они ехали домой, и Артур все еще пытался обдумать информацию, предоставленную ему Гвен. Не то, чтобы он сомневался, что человек перед ним – _его_ Мерлин, хоть и следовало бы, ведь они имели дело с магией. Но Артур чувствовал, что рядом с ним именно Мерлин: тест ДНК все же это подтверждал и татуировка из юности… которую можно было подделать или свести с помощью все той же магии, но ее зачем-то скрыли. Может, кто-то хотел, чтобы Артур не сомневался?  
Чем дольше Артур обдумывал все это, тем больше становилось вопросов. А билеты были куплены лишь на завтрашнее утро. Артур тяжело вздохнул, затем вспомнил, что Мерлин вроде что-то спрашивал, и бросил на него короткий взгляд.  
– Ты что-то говорил? – переспросил он, от чего Мерлин раздраженно вздохнул:  
– Я спросил, почему ты продолжаешь себя странно вести. Обычно мы разговариваем, пока едем домой. Сейчас же ты смотришь на дорогу и, судя по тому, как хмуришься – продолжаешь что-то обдумывать. Что именно? Это видимо касается меня, раз ты отмалчиваешься, и не очень приятное, да?  
Артур чувствовал на себе испытующий взгляд Мерлина, даже не поворачиваюсь. Но и сказать правду он не мог. Пока не мог. Артур хотел для начала разобраться во всем сам, а уже потом втягивать в это Мерлина, но он не учел одного – своего невольного поведения.  
– Мерлин, – заговорил Артур, – я пока ничего не могу тебе рассказать. Давай для начала я сам во всем разберусь.  
– Ладно, – помолчав, согласился Мерлин.  
Артур припарковался на своем месте и опустил голову на руль.  
– Я бы хотел тебе рассказать…– тихо добавил он.  
Хотел, но не мог еще и потому, что до сих пор помнил, как загорелся взгляд Мерлина, когда Артур рассказал ему правду про его настоящую личность. И сейчас сообщить новость о том, что он вроде и Мерлин, и не Мерлин – было бы очень жестоко. Сначала действительно стоило во всем разобраться, а уже потом рушить чьи-то надежды.  
Мерлин почему-то молчал и не задавал лишних вопросов. Артур был очень ему за это благодарен:  
– Я пойду прогуляюсь, – выбираясь из машины, сказал он. – Не жди меня.  
И захлопнул за собой дверь, не дожидаясь ответа Мерлина. На краю сознания маячила какая-то мысль, но Артур не мог ее уловить. Вместо этого он застегнул куртку и быстрым шагом покинул парковку.  
В голове было слишком много информации, чтобы пытаться отдохнуть и поспать. Он очень надеялся, что прогулка поможет ему проветриться и прийти в норму.  
Выйдя на улицу, Артур вдохнул полной грудью и медленным шагом побрел в сторону парка, находящегося в нескольких кварталах от дома. По дороге попадались редкие прохожие, в основном с собаками или на пробежке. Артур ускорил шаг, надеясь поскорее оказаться в пустынном парке. Он любил иногда погулять среди деревьев, укутанных ночью, и подумать, или наоборот – забыться.  
Такая привычка появилась после исчезновения Мерлина. Артур перестал приходить в домик на дереве и принялся гулять по вечерам или ночам по лесу. Так острее чувствовалось одиночество, которым Артур словно наказывал себя, считая виноватым за случившееся. И вот когда Мерлин наконец был рядом, когда Артур мог позволить себе вдохнуть полной грудью, появились эти расхождения в анализе.  
Артура разрывали противоречия – с одной стороны у Мерлина проявлялись их общие воспоминания, причем еще и из прошлой жизни или откуда, но тоже _общие_. С другой стороны – магия.  
Он так задумался, что случайно зацепил плечом какого-то парня и, машинально извинившись, прошел дальше и только потом обернулся. Парень, в которого он врезался, был худощавым и темноволосым, а еще очень похожим на Мерлина со спины.  
Артур понял, что отвлечься от мыслей о Мерлине не выйдет, раз он уже в прохожих видел его. От досады пнув пустую банку из-под колы, он ускорил шаг, заходя в парк.  
Ему повезло, аллея оказалась пустынной, и ему никто не мешал просто гулять. Артур иногда останавливался, вскидывал голову и смотрел на ночное небо, пытаясь рассмотреть звезды. Но в Нью-Йорке это было бессмысленно – столько наружной неоновой рекламы, что в городе было светло почти как днем. Не то, что в детстве – Артур с Мерлином и Морганой часто ходили в походы в лес за их особняком и подолгу смотрели на звезды. Хорошее было время, как и оставшиеся о нем воспоминания.  
Задумавшись, Артур не заметил, как вернулся назад, к своему дому. Но вот чего он не ожидал увидеть, так это Мерлина, сидящего на ступеньках.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – удивленно спросил Артур, подходя ближе, – Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, все в порядке. – Мерлин поднялся на ноги.  
– Тогда почему ты не дома? – Артур возмущенно осмотрелся по сторонам. – Мы же говорили про усиленную охрану!  
– Ага, говорили, после чего ты решил сбежать, – иронично фыркнул Мерлин.  
– Я не сбежал. – Артур привычным жестом взлохматил волосы на затылке. – Мне нужно было подумать.  
– Ты сегодня это как-то слишком часто делаешь. – Мерлин положил руку ему на плечо. – Постарайся успокоиться. Я не требую ответов, просто пошли домой.  
– Испугался? – Артур улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его немного отпускает напряжение, появившееся после разговора с Гвен.  
– Аж колени задрожали, – с серьезным видом произнес Мерлин. – Просто утром, когда я задумался, то очнулся уже возле арки с татуировки. А так как мы почему-то связаны, я не уверен, что с тобой такого не случится.  
Артур вдруг понял, какая мысль все это время крутилась на краю сознания. Теперь он смог ее поймать.  
– Может, все-таки расскажешь, что ты вспомнил утром? – попросил Артур. Почему-то стало важным узнать это именно сейчас. Вдруг после поездки Артура в Англию все изменится и не в лучшую сторону?  
Мерлин тяжело и как-то обреченно вздохнул. После чего поднялся на ноги и вместо ответа потянулся к Артуруи поцеловал. Неуверенно, словно боялся, что Артур его оттолкнет. Но Артур не собирался этого делать. Даже не смотря на мысли и готовность к худшему, это показалось самым правильным, что можно было придумать.  
Положив Мерлину руку на шею, Артур углубил поцелуй, неосознанно прижимая его другой рукой еще ближе. Перед глазами что-то замелькало. Что-то, что уже было, но Артур не мог уловить это, вспомнить, потому что увлекся Мерлином. Ему до дрожи в кончиках пальцев не хотелось отпускать Мерлина, словно от поцелуя вдруг стала зависеть жизнь их обоих. Но Мерлин сам разорвал поцелуй, прислонившись ко лбу Артура своим, и хрипло произнес:  
– Вот и ответ.  
Артур усмехнулся и погладил Мерлина по оставшемуся без птицы узору на шее, чувствуя странную легкость во всем теле.  
– Знаешь, как-то непонятно. Может, объяснишь поподробнее?  
– Артур…– Мерлин закрыл глаза и облизнул губы. – Это не смешно. Мне… мне очень тяжело сейчас из-за того, что я заполучил чувство того Мерлина.  
– Это не только его чувство, – тихо ответил Артур, перестав усмехаться. – Когда мы поссорились в ту ночь, ты вроде как хотел меня поцеловать. Но, наверное, испугался и просто ушел.  
– То есть…– медленно произнес Мерлин.  
– Возможно, ты просто _вспомнил_ свое чувство ко мне, – предположил Артур.  
– И тебя это не пугает? – удивился Мерлин.  
– Придурок, – прошептал Артур и сам потянулся за очередным поцелуем, обнимая Мерлина за талию.  
Он пытался вложить в поцелуй не только то, что его это не пугает, но и все _свои_ чувства. За долгие годы Артур понял, что всегда любил Мерлина, и далеко не как брата, просто времени на осознание потребовалось куда больше.  
Казалось, это мгновение никогда не закончится, но стоило так подумать, как у Артура в кармане зазвонил телефон.  
– Черт, – оторвавшись от засмеявшегося Мерлина, выругался Артур. – Очень вовремя.  
На дисплее высветилось имя Морганы, и Артур снова выругался, но на звонок ответил:  
– Что такого случилось, что ты решила позвонить мне посреди ночи? – проворчал он.  
– Вообще-то, – недовольно произнесла Моргана, – это _ты_ должен был мне повозить. Или уже забыл, что ты сказал, направляясь к Гаюсу и наткнувшись на меня, когда я уходила домой?  
Артур посмотрел на Мерлина и неловко кашлянул. После всего он действительно забыл о том, что должен был позвонить Моргане.  
– Прости, Моргана, – попросил он.  
– Так о чем ты хотел поговорить? – нетерпеливо спросила она.  
– Мне нужно срочно уехать на несколько дней, – пояснил Артур, не сводя с Мерлина взгляда и следя за его реакцией. – Побудешь с Мерлином?  
– Куда собрался? – этот вопрос был предсказуем, потому что это был Моргана.  
– Все объясню потом, когда вернусь. – Артур переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя себя странно. Словно он обманывал двух самых дорогих ему людей.  
– Хорошо, – согласилась Моргана.  
– Тогда приезжай утром, к восьми, у меня самолет в десять. – Артур улыбнулся.  
– Ты со мной не рассчитаешься, – весело сообщила Моргана и сбросила вызов.  
– Самолет? – Мерлин вскинул брови.  
– Да, я лечу…– начал Артур, но Мерлин покачал головой:  
– Я почему-то уверен, что в Англию.  
Артур не был удивлен, потому что Мерлин всегда отличался догадливостью и сообразительностью. Поэтому, он лишь кивнул.  
– Я все расскажу, как только найду ответы. – Артур сжал плечо Мерлина. – Обещаю.  
– Знаю, Артур. – Мерлин печально улыбнулся. – Надеюсь, после них между нами ничего не изменится.  
Артур постарался ничем не выдать своего удивления – Мерлин практически озвучил его недавние мысли. Поэтому, чтобы стереть это печальное выражение с лица Мерлина, Артур снова поцеловал его. Плевать, какие он найдет ответы, Артур никогда не сможет отступить от Мерлина.

В Лондон Артур прилетел практически ночью.  
Во время полета он не мог перестать думать о Мерлине, тем самым выматывая себя все сильнее. Он переживал. Переживал потому, что за Мерлином кто-то охотился, а Артур оставил его, пусть всего и на несколько дней. Но иначе тоже было нельзя – вопросы требовали ответов.  
Казалось, Артур должен был падать от усталости, когда вышел из аэропорта, потому что разница во времени и долгий семичасовой перелет скажутся даже на самом выносливом человеке. Но нет, стоило Артуру ступить на землю другой страны, как он почувствовал странную легкость во всем теле и радость предвкушения. Словно он после долгого отсутствия вернулся домой.  
Артура удивили эти ощущения, но сильно задумываться над ними он не стал, решая, как лучше поступить: взять машину напрокат и уехать в ночь в Честер или подождать до утра, остановившись в гостинице. И он, наверное, еще какое-то время раздумывал бы над этим, если бы не мелькнувшее в голове воспоминание.

Замок. Величественный и белокаменный. Просторный вымощенный камнем внутренний двор и широкая лестница, на которой топтался недовольный Мерлин, ожидавший его.  
– Почему ты уехал без меня? – как только Артур остановил коня и слез с него, спросил Мерлин. – Мы ведь договаривались, что пойдем вместе.  
– Если бы ты не повредил ногу, то мы бы и пошли вместе. – Артур мягко улыбнулся и обнял его, закинув руку Мерлину на плечо. – Ты и сейчас должен был быть в постели.  
– Как будто я мог спокойно лежать, пока ты где-то там искал Килгарру, – проворчал Мерлин.  
– Ну, это не я его искал, а он – меня. – Артур усмехнулся, аккуратно ведя Мерлина по лестнице.  
– И что он сказал? – Мерлин пытался остановиться, но Артур не позволил, настойчив ведя его в их покои.  
– Он сказал, что чувствует приближение сильной и темной магии.  
– Как обнадеживающе и радостно. – Мерлин поджал губы. – Почему он сам не прилетел?  
– Не знаю, это же Килгарра, – фыркнул Артур. – Попробуй, угадай.  
– Ты прав. – Мерлин кивнул, ковыляя к кровати, когда они наконец зашли в покои. – Но мне это очень не нравится.  
– Мне тоже. – Артур помог Мерлину сесть и отошел к ширме, чтобы переодеться. – Впрочем, пока мы ничего не можем сделать.  
– Придется ждать, – мрачно согласился Мерлин. – Чего я терпеть не могу.

Артур моргнул, вынырнув из воспоминания и ощущая внутри болезненную пустоту, словно он потерял кого-то важного. Стряхнув с себя наваждение, он поймал такси и попросил отвести его туда, где можно было взять машину напрокат. В Честер следовало ехать немедленно, иначе пустота грозилась стать реальной, Артур почему-то был в этом уверен.

Мерлин весь день провел дома с Морганой. Они так увлеклись книгой, которую Мерлин украл из музея, что не заметили, как день сменился вечером.  
– Я все равно не верю, что смогу контролировать свою магию, – вздохнула Моргана, откинувшись на спинку стула. – Да и вообще теперь не уверена, что владею ей.  
– Почему? – удивился Мерлин, отвлекаясь от книги. Буквы перед глазами начинали сливаться во что-то мутное.  
– Потому что ты, даже без огромной части воспоминаний, легко обращаешься со своей, – пояснила Моргана. – Интуитивно, словно дышишь. А я? Передвинула пару предметов во сне.  
– Помни про веру, – мягко произнес Мерлин, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Поверь – и ты все сможешь. Сейчас мы поужинаем и попробуем что-нибудь вместе, хочешь?  
– А давай! – с улыбкой согласилась Моргана. – Тебе помочь?  
– Нет. – Мерлин рассмеялся. – Готовить, как оказалось, я тоже умею так же, как и колдовать.  
Они какое-то время помолчали, а потом Мерлин с хитрой улыбкой посмотрел на нее через плечо:  
– Что у тебя с Гвейном?  
– С кем?! – Моргана ошарашено уставилась на него. И ее удивление было таким настоящим, что Мерлин бы поверил, если бы не крохи вернувшихся воспоминаний. Она была потрясающей актрисой с детства, а с возрастом ее умение только улучшилось.  
– Не притворяйся. – Мерлин вытер руки кухонным полотенцем и повернулся к ней. – Только слепой не заметит, как ты смотришь на него, когда думаешь, что никто не видит.  
– Глупости. – Моргана отмахнулась. И это было бы правдой, если бы не напряжение, возникшее в ее вроде бы расслабленной позе.  
– Моргана. – Мерлин снова сел за стол, напротив нее. – Почему ты ему ничего не скажешь? У Гвейна дела обстоят еще хуже.  
– С чего ты взял? – Моргана прищурилась.  
– Мне было достаточно того, что я увидел в спортзале. – Мерлин рассмеялся. – Вы как два подростка, серьезно. Хотя, если я не ошибаюсь, подростком ты была куда смелее и решительней в этом плане.  
– Тогда все было проще, – сдалась Моргана.  
– Если самому ничего не усложнять, то и сейчас все не настолько запутанно, – хмыкнул Мерлин.  
– Кто бы говорил, – съязвила Моргана.  
И Мерлин поймал себя на мысли, что с улыбкой вспоминает вчерашний поцелуй с Артуром. И короткий утренний, когда тот уезжал.  
– Или я чего-то не знаю? – с усмешкой поинтересовалась Моргана.  
– Сначала с Гвейном разберись, – припечатал Мерлин, возвращаясь к приготовлению ужина, но перестать улыбаться заставить себя так и не смог.  
– Зануда, – лениво фыркнула Моргана. – Тебе точно не нужна помощь?  
– Ели только ты сходишь за хлебом, – попросил Мерлин.  
– Отлично. – Моргана кивнула. – За хлебом и вином. Устроим посиделки, как в школе, только с испытанием моей магии.  
– Мне нравится идея. – Мерлин подмигнул ей.  
Моргана быстро собралась и быстро покинула квартиру. Мерлин только услышал, как захлопнулась за ней дверь. Он остался один на один со своими мыслями, что, естественно же, касались лишь Артура. Который до сих пор не позвонил.

Артур въехал в Честер, когда часы показывали начало пятого утра. Он не спал, почти всю ночь проведя в дороге. Зато теперь он мог спокойно позволить себе пару часов сна, дожидаясь открытия исторического общества. Почему-то место, где нашли Экскалибур, ту пещеру с кристаллами казалось осмотреть куда важнее, чем сам клинок. Нет, Артур собирался на обратном пути заехать и в Кардифф, ведь Экскалибур тоже следовало увидеть, но сильнее тянуло его к пещере.  
Разложив сиденье, Артур попытался устроиться поудобнее и постараться заснуть, когда вспомнил, что так и не позвонил Мерлину. Он сразу же схватил телефон и набрал его номер, даже не посмотрев на время.  
Но Мерлин не ответил. Артур мгновение послушал гудки, потом сбросил вызов, решив, что Мерлин уже спит. Ведь в Нью-Йорке в отличие от Англии была ночь. Успокоив себя этой мыслью, Артур снова прикрыл глаза, решив позвонить после того, как осмотрит пещеру.

В коридоре послышался шорох, но Мерлин даже не обернулся, потому что Моргана только что ушла на кухню, за второй бутылкой вина. Они уже давно прикончили ужин и теперь пытались научиться создавать файерболы. Точнее, пыталась Моргана, а у Мерлина, как она и сказала, это получалось так же легко, как и дышать.  
Шорох стал громче.  
– Моргана? – позвал Мерлин, нахмурившись. Ее не было уже достаточно долго ля того, чтобы взять бутылку вина из холодильника и открыть ее штопором, оставленным на столе.  
Но Моргана не отозвалась. Тогда Мерлин, отложив книгу, поднялся на ноги и пошел проверять, что случилось. Внутри поднимали голову паника и… страх, да.  
Мерлин машинально создал на ладони огненный шар, медленно вышел в коридор и наткнулся на высокого человека в черной маске.  
– Ты кто такой?! – Мерлин прищурился, шар на ладони увеличился в размере еще немного.  
– О, дорогуша, – послышался позади него женский голос, наполненный весельем и фальшивым сочувствием. Мерлин обернулся и увидел перед собой девушку с длинными кудрявыми светлыми волосами, в карих глазах которой застыла такая ненависть, что по спине пробежал холодок. Она держала у горла Морганы нож. – Наконец-то мы тебя нашли.  
– Кто вы такие? – Мерлин сощурил глаза.  
Девушка посмотрела на файербол в его руке и довольно улыбнулась:  
– Значит, свою магию ты уже вспомнил.  
– Не только магию, но и как с ней обращаться, – с вызовом произнес Мерлин. – Отпусти ее, если не хочешь, чтобы я ей воспользовался.  
– Какая жалость, что ты нас не помнишь. – Девушка скривилась, ее тон резко изменился. – Иначе бы ты не сделал такой ошибки.  
– Что? – Мерлин моргнул, поняв, что человек, к которому он неосмотрительно повернулся спиной, накинул на него что-то тяжелое. Опустив взгляд вниз, Мерлин увидел цепь, из-за котороыйпо телу началась расползаться острая боль. Огненный шар в ладони тут же потух. Краем уха Мерлин уловил, что в гостиной зазвонил его телефон. Наверняка это Артур…  
– Если бы ты нас помнил, то сразу бы убил. – Девушка отпихнула от себя Моргану и, схватив Мерлина за воротник футболки, притянула его к себе. – А теперь это сделаем мы.

Артур проснулся, когда луч солнца настойчиво скользил по его лицу. Со стоном потянувшись, он размял затекшую шею и выбрался из машины. Судя по времени, общество должно было работать, поэтому Артур сразу же направился туда. Чем быстрее он попадет в пещеру, тем лучше будет для всех. Внутри волочилось беспокойство из-за того, что Мерлин не ответил, но Артур постарался отмахнуться от этой мысли, когда увидел одного из работников общества.  
На удивление, ему даже лишних вопросов не стали задавать, когда он попросил показать пещеру. Взгляд куратора, с которым разговаривал Артур, стал каким-то стеклянным, словно он был под каким-то влиянием. Хотя, почему под «каким-то»? Артур точно знал, что под магическим, только кому это было нужно, вот в чем вопрос.  
Но эти мысли выветрились, когда Артур приехал в нужное место. Стоило только ступить на здешнюю землю, как тело отозвалось на странную энергетику леса, в котором и находились амфитеатр с пещерой. Внутри почувствовалась неизвестная до этого момента сила, которая не могла найти выхода.  
Артур даже не стал осматривать амфитеатр, точно зная, что там стоял круглый стол, за которым он отдавал своим рыцарям приказы. Точнее, _помня_ все это. Поэтому Артур сразу же пробрался в пещеру. И шокировано замер в центре, ведь кристаллы вдруг засветились ровным бело-голубым светом, сквозь который начали проступать разные образы и картинки. Образы и картинки _его_ прошлого.  
Перед глазами закрутился вихрь из воспоминаний, выбивая дух и заставляя судорожно хватать воздух ртом. Память словно безжалостно перемешивали, стирая слой за слоем и открывая то, что было с ним в прошлой жизни. Жизни, которую он разделил с Мерлином.  
Артур закрыл на мгновение глаза, а когда распахнул их, то понял – он помнил _все_.

Мерлин резко вынырнул из пушистой темноты, отплевываясь от ледяной воды. Руки больно затекли, закрепленные под неудобным углом высоко над головой. Тело по-прежнему опутывала проклятая цепь, от которой было настолько больно, что начинало мутить. И главное – Мерлин не чувствовал своей магии, словно ее… нет, не забрали, просто отключили, перекрыли к ней доступ. Хотя, так оно и было, иначе зачем его так надежно связывать со скованными руками?  
Рядом стоял высокий парень с длинными темными волосами, который, видимо, был в маске, гадко улыбаясь при этом:  
– Доброе утро, принцесса!  
Мерлин одарил его злым взглядом:  
– Какого черта вам от меня нужно?  
– Нам? – искренне удивился парень. – Мира во всем мире и еще самую малость – твою магию.  
– Мою магию? – через силу иронично хмыкнул Мерлин. – А больше вам нихрена не нужно?  
– Ну, вообще-то нужно. – Парень снова плотоядно улыбнулся. – Но мы убьем и тебя, и твоего короля после того, как заберем магию.  
– Моего короля? – переспросил Мерлин, хотя, начинал понимать, что они говорили про Артура. Только… значит, их воспоминания были не воспоминаниями других людей, живших когда-то давно, они были… их собственные! Но показывать этим придуркам, что он все понял, Мерлин не собирался.  
– Надо же, какое на нем сильное заклинание. – Парень присвистнул. – Потому что в его актерское мастерство и умение лгать я не верил еще во времена Камелота.  
– Камелот? – растерянно моргнул Мерлин, – Что это?  
– Бедняжка. – Парень покачал головой. – Совсем ничего не помнит. Даже детских легенд.  
– Но это не помешает нам забрать твою магию. – К Мерлину подошла светловолосая девушка с причудливо изогнутым клинком.  
Мерлин промолчал, украдкой дергая связанные над головой руки. Бесполезно. Слишком крепко связан. К тому же цепь вытягивала из него силы, оставляя его слабым и беспомощным.  
– Моргауза, – раздраженно произнес парень, – заканчивай с разговорами.  
– Может, мы его прикончим и попробуем у бездыханного тела забрать магию? – Моргауза подошла ближе к Мерлину и провела острым ногтем по звеньям цепи. Те сразу вспыхнули ярким зеленым светом, а Мерлин скривился от пронзившей тела боли.  
– Ты же знаешь, что так нельзя. – Парень скривился. – Мордред тогда нас собственноручно убьет.  
– Но он же не запрещал нам его помучить, верно? – Моргауза растянула губы в улыбке, не предвещающей ничего хорошего, после чего взмахнула рукой, и Мерлина пригвоздило к стене, подняв над полом. Но проблема была в том, что руки продолжали оставаться связанными и закрепленными на прежнем месте. Мерлин тихо взвыл из-за содранных от резкого движения в кровь запястий.  
– Что я вам сделал? – превозмогая боль, прошипел Мерлин.  
– Ты? – хмыкнула Моргауза. – Начнем с того, что ты мешаешь нашим планам уже много веков. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз тебе не поможет Килгарра, Артур не придет тебе на помощь. Никто, слышишь? Никто тебе не поможет.  
– Причем здесь Артур? – Мерлин скривился и задышал чаще. Боль была настолько сильной, что он вот-вот мог потерять сознание.  
– Открою тебе страшную тайну, – произнесла Моргауза доверительным шепотом. – Он и есть твой король.  
– Артур – король? – Мерлин умудрился закатить глаза и фыркнуть. – Если только король самодовольства.  
– Мне даже немного жаль, что мы убили Килгарру до того, как он успел вернуть ему все воспоминания. Кажется, на тот момент он его только нашел и забрал к себе, да? – спросила Моргауза, обращаясь к молчавшему до этого парню.  
– А ты в этом уверена? – вдруг задумчиво спросил он.  
– Не говори ерунды, Ценрад, – фыркнула Моргауза. – Если бы старый ящер успел это сделать, сейчас бы Мерлин все помнил.  
– Но ты сама говорила, что такие сильные татуировки могли сделать только трое – Килгарра, Нимуэ и сам Мерлин. – Ценрад подошел к ней и принялся пристально вглядываться Мерлину в глаза.  
– Килгарра давно мертв, от моей руки, и ты это знаешь. – Моргауза кинула на него раздраженный взгляд. – Этот не успел ничего вспомнить, а Нимуэ мы не видели уже несколько веков.  
– Но это не значит, что она не переродилась или не выжила тогда. – Ценрад отобрал у Моргаузы клинок, и Мерлин зажмурился, уже представляя, что сейчас будет, но ничего не случилось. Вместо новой волны боли Мерлин услышал третий голос, сильный и властный:  
– Надо же, ты оказался прав. – Мерлин открыл глаза и увидел усмехающуюся темноволосую девушку с необычными синими глазами. – В кои-то веки, Ценрад, ты оказался прав.

  
  


А потом все случилось слишком быстро: Моргауза попыталась что-то прошептать, но не успела, девушка – Нимуэ, как догадался Мерлин, – взмахнула рукой, и оба его похитителя полетели в стену. Послышался громкий характерный хруст костей и одновременно крик Моргаузы:  
– Ценрад! Нет!  
– Упс, – сказала Нимуэ, совсем не выглядя виноватой. Больше она ничего не успела сделать, потому что Моргауза, прошептав: «Ты за это еще заплатишь», исчезла.  
Путы на запястьях Мерлина мгновенно ослабли, цепь свалилась по щелчку пальцев, а сам он обессилено рухнул на пол. Нимуэ сделала шаг к нему, но Мерлин выставил руку в предупреждающем жесте:  
– Не подходи.  
– Ты можешь мне доверять Мерлин, – на удивление мягко произнесла Нимуэ, что не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, как она разговаривала с Ценрадом и Моргаузой.  
– Почему я должен тебе верить? – спросил он, с трудом принимая сидячее положение. Мерлин понимал, что Нимуэ спасла его, но мало ли, какие у нее для этого были мотивы.  
– Потому что ты вспомнил это, я знаю. – Она показала на правом запястье татуировку в виде маленького дракончика. – Но еще и поэтому.  
Она раскрыла ладонь, в которой появился шар, исходящий золотистым свечением. И в нем Мерлин увидел… _себя_.

Артур, пошатываясь, выбрался из пещеры и направился к машине. Он все еще до конца не верил, что наконец-то помнил _все_. Еще никогда, за все годы _этой_ жизни он не чувствовал себя настолько целостным и живым. Но все меркло в сравнении с тем, что у него не было Экскалибура, а у Мерлина – всех воспоминаний. Срочно требовалось это исправить.  
Артур сел за руль и завел машину, сразу вдавив педаль газа в пол. Машина сорвалась с места, взвизгнув шинами. Чем быстрее Артур доберется в Кардифф и заберет свой меч, тем быстрее он вернется к Мерлину и поможет ему вспомнить.

Мерлин с подозрением смотрел на свою проекцию в шаре.  
– Я понимаю, – начал тот Мерлин, – что ты мне не веришь, но придется. Если ты этого не сделаешь, твоя память так и останется потеряна, а этого допустить нельзя – грядет большое зло, с которым вы с Артуром не смогли справится в своей прошлой жизни. Только теперь оно намного сильнее и опаснее. И с нами нет Килгарры, потому что…– Он на мгновение прервался, словно ему было больно произносить эти слова. Хотя, возможно, так оно и было. – Потому что Моргауза смогла добраться как раз в тот момент, когда он почти закончил твою подготовку.  
– Подготовку? – переспросил Мерлин у Нимуэ. – Так это он похитил меня?  
– Ты ушел сам, потому что начал вспоминать свою прошлую жизнь, – ответила Нимуэ.  
– Ты тоже в этом участвовала? – Он прищурился. Изображение в шаре молчало, пока он задавал свои вопросы.  
– Да, я была с вами и до сих пор виню себя, что не смогла спасти Килгарру, – поджав губы, ответила Нимуэ.  
– Татуировки – твоих рук дело? – Мерлин почему-то начал чувствовать глухое раздражение. От всего этого у него появилось еще больше вопросов, чем ответов.  
– Нет. – Нимуэ покачала головой. – Твоих.  
– Что?! – шокировано воскликнул Мерлин.  
– Ты сам сделал это с собой, – устало пояснила Нимуэ. – У тебя не было другого выхода.  
– Почему? Что произошло?  
– Смотри и все узнаешь, – посоветовала Нимуэ.  
Мерлин кинул на нее подозрительный взгляд, но послушно уставился на изображение самого себя, которое тут же ожило и снова заговорило.

Артур не стал расхаживать по замку. В другое время, он, возможно, и погулял бы здесь, восхищаясь его красотой и сравнивая с собственным, но сейчас была дорога каждая минута. Он сразу отправился к смотрителю музея и, показав ему свой жетон, наплел что-то про расследование. У смотрителя не возникло никаких вопросов, и Артур подозревал, что здесь тоже не обошлось без своевременного влияния Мерлина.  
Его проводили к экспозиции, даже несмотря на то, что по залу гуляли туристы. Артуру было плевать на них, Экскалибур звал его, и этот зов становился все отчетливее, чем ближе Артур подходил.  
– Если я его вытащу, то смогу забрать с собой? – поинтересовался Артур.  
Смотритель, похоже, воспринял это, как шутку, поэтому с важным видом кивнул и улыбнулся:  
– Если вытащите, то он – ваш.  
Артур самодовольно фыркнул и взялся за эфес, так привычно ложившийся в ладонь. Глубоко вдохнув, Артур закрыл глаза и вспомнил, как вытаскивал его в первый раз. Тогда Мерлин стоял рядом, сейчас же Артур ощущал только его незримое присутствие.  
Досчитав до трех, Артур медленно потянул Экскалибур из камня и услышал, как собравшиеся вокруг люди пораженно и восторженно зашептались. Он едва заметно улыбнулся, и когда послышался звон вышедшего клинка о камень, Артур, как и в первый раз поднял Экскалибур над головой и медленно выдохнул, открывая глаза. Толпа, замершая вокруг, разразилась аплодисментами, кто-то пытался его сфотографировать.  
– Надеюсь, вы сдержите слово? – повернувшись к застывшему на месте от шока смотрителю, с улыбкой спросил Артур.  
Тот заторможено кивнул, из-за чего улыбка Артура стала лишь шире. Теперь осталось последнее и самое важное дело – помочь Мерлину вспомнить.

Мерлин пребывал в каком-то ступоре после всего, что ему рассказал Мерлин с проекции. Оказалось, что он сам лишил себя памяти и придумал этот план с татуировками, чтобы помочь вернуть воспоминания Артуру. Это были крайние меры, потому что Артур все никак не хотел «просыпаться», сколько бы Мерлин не был с ним рядом. В отличие от самого Мерлина, к которому со временем воспоминания о прошлой жизни начинали возвращаться.  
Килгарра нашел его как раз в тот момент, когда память Мерлина представляла собой калейдоскоп событий из прошлой и настоящей жизни. И помог ему все вспомнить и стать тем, кем был Мерлин когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни.  
В ту ночь, когда они с Артуром поссорились, Мерлин как раз и собирался ему все это рассказать, но почувствовал, что с памятью его короля все глухо, и ничто не могло его пробудить. Даже магия Мерлина.  
Пришлось оставить Артура, чтобы придумать план и параллельно подготовиться к грядущей опасности на случай, если Мерлину придется справляться с ней одному. Хотя без Артура это было невозможно. Только вдвоем они могли со всем справиться, только вот Артур продолжал «спать», даже несмотря на то, что над миром нависала страшная угроза.  
За то время, что Мерлин провел с Килгаррой и Нимуэ, он успел овладеть своей магией в совершенстве, научился драться и управляться с оружием. И встретиться один раз с Моргаузой и Ценрадом, после поединка с которыми выжили только он и Нимуэ. Килгарра пал на поле боя. Тогда-то Мерлин и решился на крайние меры – полная потеря памяти и татуировки, которые должны были приводить ко всему, что связано с магией.  
– И как это должно было помочь Артуру все вспомнить? – не понял Мерлин, когда шар исчез, и они с Нимуэ остались вдвоем.  
– Ты тогда сказал, что если вы оба потеряете память, то и вспоминать начнете вместе, – припомнила Нимуэ. – Или ты оказался не прав?  
– Прав. – Мерлин медленно кивнул. – Только у Артура такая же проблема, как была у меня тогда – его память сейчас… – Он вдруг вздрогнул и хватанул ртом воздух, ощутив не боль, а приятное разрастающееся тепло во всем теле.  
– Только что стала полной, – закончила за него Нимуэ. – Мерлин, он все вспомнил, понимаешь? У тебя получилось! – Она в порыве чувств обняла Мерлина, но потом резко отстранилась, неловко засунув руки в карманы. – Извини.  
Мерлин понял, что ни ей, ни емутакоеповедение не было свойственно.  
– Он вспомнил, но я – нет. – Он покачал головой.  
– А тут самое интересное. – Нимуэ прищурилась. – Ключ к твоей памяти в тебе самом.  
– Как это? – не понял Мерлин.  
– Не знаю, это ты сам придумал. – Нимуэ пожала плечами. – Поэтому тут я тебе ничем не смог помочь.  
– Ладно, я разберусь. – Мерлин вздохнул и осмотрелся. – Как нам вернуться домой?  
Нимуэ широко улыбнулась. Мерлину эта улыбка не понравилась.

Артур возвращался домой вымотанный, но очень довольный. Рядом с ним, прислоненный к соседнему кресло, стоял Экскалибур, бережно завернутый в холщовую ткань. Артура даже не остановили в аэропорту на досмотре, который он спокойно прошел с мечом. И вот теперь он точно убедился, что это все – было рук Мерлина, иначе и не скажешь. Поэтому Артуру не терпелось скорее приехать домой и вытрясти из того всю правду, но сначала обнять. Потому что их разлука была слишком долгой, несмотря на то, что они провели вместе детство и юность. Без памяти прошлого это казалось вообще мигом. И Артур очень надеялся, что Мерлин близок к тому, дабы все вспомнить.

Мерлин пошатнулся и оперся о стену рукой, прикрыв глаза.  
– Могла бы и предупредить, – проворчал он, пережидая, пока перед глазами перестанет вращаться. Нимуэ легко и просто перенесла его домой, даже не поморщившись, чего не сказать про Мерлина.  
– Раньше ты на это так не реагировал, – усмехнулась она. – Надеюсь, что с памятью вернутся и все прошлые умения.  
Более-менее придя в себя, Мерлин ушел проверять Моргану. Он даже не знал, что с ней случилось после того, как его забрали.  
Но оказалось, что Моргана спала все то время, пока Мерлина не было. Нимуэ с одного взгляда определила, что на нее наложили какое-то заклинание, и взмахом руки сняла его.  
– Почему они ее не убили? – тихо спросил Мерлин, дожидаясь, пока Моргана проснется.  
– Потому что в прошлом они с Моргаузой были сестрами, и Моргана перешла на ее сторону, благодаря чему Камелот пал. – Нимуэ скривилась.  
– Камелот? – мрачно переспросил Мерлин. – Что, черт возьми, это такое?  
Нимуэ отвела взгляд, и Мерлин догадался, что она знает, но почему-то не говорит ему об этом.  
– Видимо, на этот раз Моргауза надеялась на то же самое, – продолжила Нимуэ, проигнорировав вопрос Мерлина.  
– Мерлин? – позвала Моргана. – Что случилось?  
– Меня похищали, – вздохнул Мерлин, все еще ощущая, как болит тело в тех местах, где его опутывала цепь.  
– Похищали?! – воскликнула она, резко садясь.  
– Успокойся, все нормально, – заверил ее Мерлин.  
– А это кто? – Моргана заметила Нимуэ и впилась в нее недобрым взглядом.  
– Она мой друг, – произнес Мерлин. – Кажется.  
– Кажется? – Моргана вскинула брови.  
– Да, она спасла меня от тех придурков. – Мерлин кивнул, а потом изменился в лице и быстро выскочил из комнаты, направляясь в гостиную. Через пару минут вернулся, расстроено сбросив вызов. – Артур не отвечает.  
– Может, он уже летит назад? – предположила Моргана, потирая виски и морщась от головной боли.  
– Это последствия черной магии. – Нимуэ села рядом. – Позволь мне?  
Моргана с опаской посмотрела на нее, но все же кивнула. Нимуэ прикоснулась пальцами к ее виску. Моргана заметила, как ее глаза на мгновение вспыхнули золотом, после чего головная боль прошла.  
– Спасибо, – удивленно произнесла она. – А насчет тех, кто нас похитил – нам следует сообщить Гаюсу?  
– Давай Артур приедет, и мы все решим, – предложил Мерлин, неожиданно пошатнувшись и схватившись в косяк пальцами.  
– Сейчас вам двоим следует отдохнуть, – вмешалась Нимуэ.  
– Если Моргауза вернется? – обеспокоенно спросил Мерлин.  
– Я никуда не уйду, так что, можете спокойно поспать. Особенно тебе. – Нимуэ наградила Мерлина строгим взглядом. – Та цепь высосала из тебя почти все силы, и если Моргауза вернется, то ты ей все равно не сможешь противостоять в таком состоянии.  
Мерлин нехотя признал, что она была права.  
– В случае чего, сразу меня будите, – попросил он.  
– Я не буду спать. – Моргана покачала головой. – Лучше расскажи мне про магию, – попросила она Нимуэ.  
Та с улыбкой кивнула, и Мерлин вдруг с ужасом понял, что если эти двое найдут общий язык, то им с Артуром и Гвейном очень не повезет. Но усталость и отсутствие сил брали свое, его глаза начали слипаться, поэтому Мерлин ушел в свою комнату, даже не отпустив никакой колкости напоследок.

Артур подъехал к своему дому ближе к ночи. За двое суток он вымотался лишь на одних длительных перелетах, но Экскалибур в руках и желание увидеть Мерлина вели его вперед. Открывая входную дверь, он ожидал найти Мерлина и Моргану спящими, но его ждал сюрприз. Мерлина нигде не было видно, зато Моргана тренировалась в магии с _Нимуэ_.  
– Ты! – воскликнул Артур, вытащив Экскалибур и направив его на даже не удивившуюся Нимуэ. – Что ты здесь делаешь?!  
– И я рада тебя видеть. – Она усмехнулась. – Ты можешь опустить своего красавца, на этот раз я на вашей стороне.  
– С чего бы вдруг? – Артур прищурился, но Экскалибур опустил, здраво рассудив, что, если бы Нимуэ нужно было его убить, она бы сделала это до того, как он все вспомнил.  
– С того, что опасность, грозящая миру, грозит и мне. А справиться с ней сможем только мы втроем, – просто пояснила она.  
– А теперь кто-нибудь объяснит мне, что здесь происходит? – не выдержала Моргана, которая до этого играла с маленьким файероболом.  
– Если в двух словах, то я Король былого и грядущего, Мерлин – мой маг и советник, а ты…– выпалил Артур.  
– …его сестра, как и было в прошлой жизни, – перебила Нимуэ, взглядом предупредив, что не стоит рассказывать Моргане правду об ее прошлой жизни.  
Моргана смерила их странным взглядом, но почему-то ничего не сказала.  
– Где Мерлин? – Артур пристроил Экскалибур в прихожей и скинул куртку, мечтая оказаться под горячим душем.  
– Он отдыхает после похищения, – ответила Нимуэ.  
– Пойду, разбу… Что?! – Артур развернулся и уставился на нее. – Кто его похитил?  
– Моргауза и Ценрад. – Зевающий Мерлин вошел в гостиную. – Нимуэ спала меня. Как хорошо, что ты вернулся.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Артур, преодолевая разделяющее их расстояние и сгребая Мерлина в объятия.  
– В порядке. – Мерлин ответил на объятие так же крепко. – Я скучал…  
– Ты не представляешь, как я скучал, – прошептал Артур и, наплевав, что они были не одни, поцеловал Мерлина.  
Мерлин сначала с энтузиазмом ответил, крепче прижимаясь к Артуру, но в какой-то момент замер и, казалось, перестал дышать. Артур сразу же отстранился и, когда увидел глаза, полыхающие расплавленным золотом, сам задержал дыхание.  
Мерлин _вспоминал_.  
Когда цвет глаз сменился на привычную синеву, а Мерлин моргнул, Артур снова обнял его и с улыбкой произнес:  
– Так вот какое было условие, да?  
– Да. – Мерлин улыбнулся так, как еще ни разу не улыбался в _этой_ жизни. – Ты должен был первым вернуть память и помочь это сделать мне.  
– Придурок. – Артур ласково улыбнулся, снова целуя его.  
Внутри все словно пело от того, что они вернулись. Мерлин в руках был таким родным и знакомым, что выпустить его из объятий казалось преступлением.  
– Я, конечно, все понимаю, – подала голос Нимуэ. – Но, может, мы сначала решим более важные проблемы?  
Услышав ее голос, Мерлин разорвал поцелуй, вдохнул-выдохнул и обернулся к ней.  
– Сначала ты расскажешь, что такое Камелот. – Его взгляд изменился, стал колючим и опасным.  
Артур видел его таким всего пару раз, когда им обоим угрожала опасность. Но потом его мысли вернулись к Камелоту. Он помнил, что это был их дом, но… больше Артур ничего не помнил. И после возвращения памяти это было странно.  
– Я не могу, Мерлин, – как-то жалобно произнесла Нимуэ.  
– Нет, Нимуэ, – Мерлин высвободился из объятий Артура, – ты можешь, и ты расскажешь. Ко мне только что вернулась память, но единственное, что я помню про Камелот, это то, что он был нашим домом и все.  
– Тебе нельзя этого знать, – продолжала упираться Нимуэ.  
– Камелот! – не выдержав, рявкнул Мерлин, наступая на Нимуэ. – Что такое Камелот?  
– Камелот, – медленно выдохнув, произнесла Нимуэ, сдаваясь, – это место твоей смерти.  
Мерлин растерянно моргнул, растеряв вдруг всю злость, отступил на шаг назад и понял, что _помнит_.  
Он забыл Камелот потому, что Мордред разрушил его, сравняв с землей, и убил их с Артуром, похоронив под руинами некогда величественного замка. Им не помог даже Килгарра. И сейчас Мордред вернулся, чтобы завладеть всей магией и уничтожить непокорных.  
Мерлин перевел нечитаемый взгляд на Артура, который, он был уверен, тоже вспомнил все, до мельчайших деталей, и произнес:  
– Грядет последняя битва, в которой мы обязаны победить.


End file.
